Crisis en el Anime infinito
by lordkalel
Summary: Basado en el ya clasico comic 'Crisis en las tierras infinitas', los guerreros de diferentes tierras se unen para enfrentar una amenaza como nunca antes han visto, ellos tendran que aprender a confiar en completos extraños y viejos enemigos para poder hacerle frente, los sacrificios seran muchos y algunos tendran que pagar el precio maximo.
1. Capitulo 1

**CRISIS EN EL ANIME INFINITO**

**Capitulo 1: ¡El Llamado!**

Escrito por Lord Kal-el  
Formato Aoi Fhrey

**Aclaración:** Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, los pondría, pero estoy demasiado cansado para eso y me tardaría una eternidad en nombrarlos a todos

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic esta lleno de spoilers de muchas series, pero con suerte ya muchos las conocerán.

.o.

La destrucción comienza de nuevo.

Otro mundo, otra tierra. Billones de vidas.

Todas condenadas.

Es Implacable.

Es Imparable.

Una de las más poderosas fuerzas de la naturaleza, bella y a la vez letal. Un muro de absoluta nada. Avanzando lentamente, sin prisa ni apuro, casi como si disfrutara lo que estaba haciendo.

Gente, animales, árboles, tierra incluso el mismo aire eran consumidos por su simple presencia.

Ese es el poder de la antimateria.

Destrucción absoluta.

Y ella solo puede observar sin hacer nada, como siempre lo ha hecho. Observar como la gente aterrada corre por las calles, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, tratando de sobrevivir.

Pero ella sabía mejor.

Ella había visto a infinidad de mundos perecer de la misma forma, sin sobrevivientes, sin nadie que cuente su historia. Mandados al olvido, asesinados sin compasión por una fuerza que ninguno de ellos jamás lograrían comprender.

Sin embargo aun se maravillaba por la forma en que ellos se negaban a aceptar tal inevitable destino, por incontable tiempo ella había visto infinidad de mundos intentar pelear contra la antimateria, algunas maneras parecen ridículas otras increíblemente inteligentes, pero todas terminaban iguales.

Total y completa aniquilación.

Este mundo no era diferente a los demás por lo que podía observar, mirando más de cerca ella vio que en todo el caos que reinaba, varios jóvenes se encontraban corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de todas las demás personas y se colocaban entre ellas y el muro de Antimateria.

Ella solo podía admirar su valor, al ser lo únicos con el valor suficiente para enfrentar tal colosal amenaza, ella veía las miradas que tenían en sus caras, miradas de determinación, miradas de acero. Ella se acerco hacía ellos, un poco temerosa y curiosa a la vez, ella ya ha visto tal demostración de valor en otros mundos, ella no se sorprendió por lo jóvenes que eran, ella ya había visto a otras personas incluso mas jóvenes.

Todos los jóvenes ahora estaban poniendo su mano sobre los relojes que llevaban, ella se preguntaba que sería lo que irían a hacer ahora, ella ya había visto esa clase de demostración antes y siempre algo ocurría, por su edad podrían llamar alguna clase de monstruos llamados Digimon, ella ya había estado en al menos tres clases de tierras que tenían esas criaturas, pero dejo a un lado esa idea, era más posible que de pronto vengan gigantescos robots en ayuda de esos chicos.

Ella ya estaba mirando hacia arriba cuando una pequeña luz la hizo mirar hacía otro lado, mas abajo, casi se cae de espaldas al ver lo que acababa de suceder, donde había estado esperando robots gigantes, estaban lo que parecía ser unos robots miniatura de forma de juguete mas que la de un arma.

'_Al menos se ven mejor que esos chicos que lanzaban trompos_' Pensaba ella mientras se acercaba mas par oír lo que estaban diciendo, ninguno de ellos se había percatado siquiera de su presencia, demasiado ocupados tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

"Ikki, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa que se esta comiendo a la ciudad?" La niña de pelo castaño le preguntaba al chico de camisa roja.

"No lo se Arika" le respondió él. "Apareció de repente junto a ese extraño clima, y definitivamente no creo que sea obra de la pandilla Ruberrobo".

"Vamos, que te pasa Ikki" Para sorpresa de ella, fue un pequeño robot amarillo el que hablo. "No estas actuando como de costumbre, ni siquiera hemos peleado y ya parece que has perdido la batalla"

"¿De que estas hablando Metabee?" Le grito el chico. "¿Que acaso no ves esa cosa sea lo que sea? Esta no es una robo-batalla, estos es... esto es... dios ni siquiera se lo que es".

"Eso no importa" le dijo el Robot con gran confianza. "Mientras los dos estemos juntos no existe nada que no podamos vencer, ya lo hemos hecho antes con Gigantor y Bebe Azul, esta tal vez no sea una robo-batalla, pero si no luchamos nosotros nadie mas lo hará".

Mirando la mirada decisiva de su robot, él chico asintió y se dirigió a otra chica que tenía el cabello pelirrojo, esta vez había más confianza en su voz. "Karin, ¿Has sabido algo del doctor Aki?"

La chica que estaba con un celular en ese momento alzo su vista y sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento Ikki, al parecer todo es un caos allá en su empresa, y no logro hacer que me comuniquen."

De pronto otro chico se aproximo a ellos, tenía cabello negro y estaba acompañado de un robot amarillo con pinzas en sus manos. "Karin, que bueno que te encuentro, te he estado buscando por todas partes." Dijo él mientras la abrazaba para luego dirigirse a los demás. "¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo acá tan cerca de esa cosa?! Tenemos que salir de aquí, vamos tengo un helicóptero privado esperando, tal vez haya campo para ustedes."

"No podemos irnos Kouji" Dijo el chico llamado Ikki. "Tenemos que pelear contra esa cosa".

El chico lo miro miró incrédulamente. "¿Acaso estas loco? ¿Ni siquiera sabes que rayos es eso y quieres enfrentarlo? Es mas ni siquiera somos muchos para hacer algo".

"Eso puede arreglarse". Dijo una voz.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacía arriba de donde había salido la voz y vieron a un hombre de traje negro usando una mascara y un sombrero de copa. "¡Renegado fantasma!"

"¡Como están amigos!" Los saludo él mientras bajaba del techo en el que estaba.

"Y miren quien lo acompaña" Dijo Metabee señalando a un par de figuras que estaban detrás de el, se trataba de dos robots uno plateado y el oro anaranjado.

"Como estas Metabee" Saludo el robot plateado. "Hemos venido a unirnos en esta lucha".

"¡Que bien!" Grito Ikki alegremente. "Con todos ustedes reunidos, estoy seguro de que podremos vencer a esa cosa".

"Un momento" Dijo Metabee y luego apunto hacia el robot anaranjado casi en un tono de broma. "¿Que hace aquí Arcbeetle? ¿No debería estar con su meda-guerrero?"

"Esa pregunta yo la responderé" Dijo el Renegado Fantasma, y con un gran salto se puso al lado de Arcbeetle mientras con una mano se sacaba sus ropas mostrando ahora un traje azul marino bastante ajustado con una pañoleta en su cuello. "¡Yo soy el Meda-guerrero Espacial X!"

Luego el tomaba otra pose junto a su medabot mientras hablaba. "Se que debe ser una gran sorpresa para todos ustedes, pero tuve que ocultar mi verdadera identidad por razones que me temo no puedo revelar en este momento".

"A decir verdad, ya lo sabíamos" Dijo Ikki mientras todos asentían a lo que decía, causando que el hombre enmascarado casi se vaya para atrás.

"Si, solo no queríamos herir sus sentimientos." Le dijo Karin.

"Me temo que tengo que interrumpir su conversación" Dijo Rokusho mientras apuntaba hacía el otro lado. "Esa cosa ya se esta cercando."

Todos miraban como ese muro de energía se acercaba más y más a ellos, por suerte ya no había mas personas corriendo hacia ellos, ahora solo estaban ellos entre esa cosa y la gente.

"Necesitamos un plan de acción" Dijo el Meda-Guerrero Espacial X.

"Y es justo lo que nosotros necesitamos" Una voz femenina dijo.

Ikki y los demás vieron a más personas llegar, se trataba de una chica y un par de chicos que venían corriendo hacía ellos, cada uno acompañado de un robot.

"Samanta" dijo Ikki. "No esperaba verte aquí".

"Ja", Dijo la chica de cabello marrón. "Crees que los Screws se perderían esta batalla, me subestimas Ikki Tenryu".

"Pero Jefa" Dijo uno de los chicos con el cabello parado. "Pensé que habías venido a pedirle a Koji que nos ayude a salir de la ciudad tan rápido como...", El no pudo decir nada ya que el puño de la chica en su estomago.

"Así que ese era tu plan ¿No es así?" Dijo Ikki mirándola acusadoramente.

"Oye, no puedes culparme por querer salvar mi vida, y además ustedes deberían también considerar esa opción" Les dijo ella.

"No podemos" Dijo Ikki mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su Medabot. "Tal vez no sabemos que esa cosa, pero como dijo Metabee, si nosotros no peleamos nadie mas lo hará"

"Así se habla compañero." Dijo el medabot mientras mostraba su mano en señal de victoria.

"Bien dicho Ikki." Dijo el hombre de la mascara, luego dirigió su atención al extraño muro blanco. "Lo primero que debemos saber que es esa cosa para así saber como combatirla".

"¿Con que?" Dijo Koji. "El ejercito ya le ha disparado misiles, armas láser, incluso bombas atómicas, nada parece funcionar, todos los medabots que han intentado pasarla nunca regresaron, ese muro o lo que sea se come todo lo que toca."

"¿Qué les parece si usamos la Medafuerza?" Propuso Rokusho. "Tal vez no sea capaz de hacerle nada, pero talvez podamos hacer una abertura para saber que hay del otro lado y conocer que pasa con lo que es tragado por ella".

"Me parece bien" Dijo Ikki. "¿Que opinan ustedes?"

"Es la única idea hasta ahora" Dijo Koji. "Pero creo que puede funcionar".

"Tienes razón" Dijo el Medaguerrero Espacial X. "Creo que sería bueno averiguar que sucedió con todas las personas que atravesaron esa cosa".

"Bien, ya esta decidido" Dijo Ikki. "Todos los medabots empiecen a cargar su medafuerza con todo el poder que tengan."

"De inmediato Ikki" Dijo Metabee.

Todos los medabots de inmediato cumplieron la orden que les daban sus medaguerreros, gracias a recientes acontecimientos, todos ellos podían hacer usa de la medafuerza, algunos mas que otros, pero ahora todos tenían una meta común y se necesitaba de cada chispa de energía que pudieran dar. La gente empezaba a reunirse para verlos brillando como nunca antes.

"Asombroso ya veo los titulares, '**heroes salvan a la tierra una vez mas**'" Dijo la niña llamada Arika mientras tomaba numerosas fotos, '_Que pena que no este el señor Referí de seguro le hubiera gustado presenciar esto_' pensaba ella.

En el otro lado, Karin por fin había logrado comunicase con su tío Aki, y por primera vez su cara siempre llena de serenidad se llenaba de un miedo indescriptible mientras escuchaba las terribles noticias que le daba su tío sobre la naturaleza del fenómeno. Sus rodillas temblaban y su miedo era tal que dejo caer su celular cuando su tío dejo de hablar.

Ella apenas lograba recuperarse de su shock cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos y lo que iba a pasar si lo hacían.

"¡No deténganse!" Grito ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Infortunadamente, ellos ya estaban en el punto de no retorno, todos los medabots estaban con su poder a lo máximo listo para ser liberado.

"¡Fuego!" Grito Metabee.

De inmediato todos los Medabots liberaron su poder y sus energías se unieron en una con un poder sin igual, un rayo capaz de destruir un ejercito entero, la energía fue directo hacía su monumental blanco como un rayo que representaba la esperanza de toda la humanidad que se rehusaba a rendirse.

La energía choco contra su gigantesca masa, pero en lugar de ver una gran explosión como esperaban, ellos vieron con terror como la energía que habían enviado volvía hacía ellos.

"¡Cúbranse!"

El grito del Medaguerrero espacial X fue obedecido inmediatamente, pero por desgracia no todos pudieron moverse lo suficientemente rápido y Arcbeetle fue atrapado en la ráfaga de energía que lo destruyo instantáneamente junto con las personas que se encontraban mas atrás.

"¡Arcbeetle!" El medaguerrero alzaba su mano en un esfuerzo inútil para ayudar a su fiel amigo.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" pregunto Koji mientras se levantaba del suelo con dolor.

"No lo se" Dijo Ikki que estaba en el mismo estado que Koji, mirando sobre sus hombros vio que su Medabot estaba en el suelo, rápidamente corrió a su lado. "¡Metabee! ¿Estas bien?"

"Alguien tomo el numero de ese Medabot" Dijo el pobre Robot mientras trataba de levantarse que causo una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de su preocupado amigo.

Arika veía la escena con pesar, ella en verdad llego a pensar que los muchachos tenían una oportunidad, pero al ver lo que le paso al medabot del Medaguerrero espacial X, sus esperanzas estaban ahora muy lejos de ser altas. De repente se acordó que fue Karin la primera que los advirtió, mirando hacia ella, vio que tenía la expresión más triste y desampararte que jamás haya visto, su celular ahora estaba en el suelo mientras ella solo miraba al vació.

"¿Qué ocurre Karin?" Le pregunto Arika, "¿Que fue lo que te dijo el doctor Aki?"

Karin la miraba a ella, su boca trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no salían.

"Tranquilízate Karin" Dijo Koji mientras se acercaba a ellas "Dinos, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el doctor Aki?"

"El... me... el me dijo que..." Karin respiro profundamente antes de darles la cruel noticia a sus amigos. "Estamos perdidos, esa cosa... esa cosa se llama antimateria, y no importa lo hagamos, no se la puede detener, esta despedazando nuestro mundo."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Grito Samanta mientras lanzaba otra mirada a la antimateria que se acercaba más y más a ellos.

"¡Eso no puede ser verdad!" Dijo Ikki mientras se acercaba a ellos con Metabee a su lado. "¡Debe haber alguna forma de hacerlo!"

"No" Dijo ella con pesar. "Esa cosa se esta comiendo nuestro planeta, mi tío esta buscando una solución pero la Tierra no tiene la tecnología para afrontar esta crisis".

"¡Entonces llamemos al doctor Jushi, sus amigos tal vez puedan hacer algo!". Dijo Ikki, la desesperación estaba apoderándose de él.

"¿Y como quieres que lo hagamos '**Einstein**'?" Le dijo Arika "¿Acaso tienes el teléfono del planeta donde esta?"

"Oye era solo una idea" Le contesto él, y rápidamente una discusión entre ellos mientras los medabots solo podían ver a sus amigos humanos pelear.

Mientras todos los demás discutía el plan de acción a tomar, el Medaguerrero espacial X aun lloraba la perdida de su querido compañero, Rokusho se le acerco y le toco un hombro no sabiendo que decir para consolarlo, pero fue en ese momento que algo paso que capto la atención de ambos guerreros, ellos miraron bajo sus pies sintiendo que algo mas malo aun estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Desconocido para muchos, la antimateria hacía más que destruir la superficie del planeta, también destruía el subsuelo llegando hasta las capas mas profundas de la corteza terrestre, causando desastres en todo el planeta, afectando incluso el clima mismo, pero lo peor de todo... causando terremotos.

El gran temblor tomo a todos por sorpresa, y los jóvenes héroes cayeron al suelo con sus manos sobre su cabeza protegiéndose del vidrio de las ventanas de los edificios, sin embargo muy pronto sus problemas se volvieron aun mayores.

"¡Corran rápido!" Grito Ikki a todos mientras uno de los edificios caía hacía ellos, sin embargo debido al ruido nadie pudo escucharlo y era demasiado tarde cuando se dieron cuenta del peligro en que estaban.

El edificio cayo sobre ellos, atrapando tanto a humanos como Medabots, y una gran nube de polvo y escombros se levanto por varios minutos ahogando los gritos de los niños.

Cuando finalmente se disipo el polvo, se pudo observar un cruel panorama que movería el corazón de la más cruel de las personas.

Ikki levanto la mirada, su cuerpo apenas podía moverse ya que estaba casi completamente enterrado, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, él miraba por todas partes en busca de sus amigos, sus ojos se posaron en Koji que estaba jalando con todas sus fuerzas del cuerpo de Karin.

"Vamos Karin, resiste" Podía escucharle decir a su amigo desesperadamente. "Enseguida te llevare a un hospital y te pondrás bien".

Ikki aparto su vista de esa escena, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, por mas que quisiera tener esperanzas solo le vasto ver a la chica para saber su inerte estado, sus ojos trataron de buscar algo que hubiera sobrevivido pero no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Mas allá el podía ver los restos chisporroteantes de los Meadbots de los Screws, que fueron enterrados junto a sus dueños, el miro para otro lado solo para ver a la cámara de su amiga de infancia yaciendo a muy pocos metros de él, "¡Oh no, Arika, tu no!"

La cámara fotográfica estaba aplastada y un poco de sangre se podía ver sobre ella, cruel prueba de lo que había sucedido.

"Ikki, ¡Que alegría!, ¡Estas vivo!"

Él escucho con alegría la voz de su amigo, nunca antes esa voz le había traído tanta felicidad, llevando su triste mirada hacía ese lado vio a su Metabee acercarse hacía el, finas chipas podían verse saliendo de sus piernas.

"¡Ikki tenemos que salir de aquí!" Le dijo el robot mientras le tomaba la mano y empezaba a jalar para sacarlo. "¡Esa cosa esta casi sobre nosotros!"

Mirando detrás de él, Ikki vio que la antimateria estaba a pocos metros de ellos ahora. El trato desesperadamente de soltarse pero era inútil, aun con la ayuda de Medabee, dando a su medabot una ultima mirada, él le dijo decidido. "Metabee, tienes que irte, no hay nada que puedas hacer".

El medabot daba a su amigo una mirada reprochadora, el sabía que tenía razón, pero no por eso se iba a rendir. "¿Que dices Ikki? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así? Somos compañeros y estaremos juntos hasta el final".

"Metabee" Lágrimas bajaban por los ojos de Ikki mientras ambos, medabot y medaguerrero eran consumidos por la nube de antimateria, sus gritos ahogados entre los miles que se escuchaban.

Rokusho observaba todo esto con una gran pena, en menos de diez minutos todos sus amigos habían muerto, los había conocido hace apenas un año pero los quería como si fueran su familia. Ellos habían dado su mejor esfuerzo pero todo fue inútil, nada de lo que hicieron sirvió para nada.

El estaba a punto de rendirse y solo correr a esa cosa para unirse con sus amigos cuando algo capto su atención, o mejor dicho... alguien.

A poca distancia de el, pudo ver a una persona bastante extraña, llevaba una capa verde y su cara estaba escondida por la sombra de su capucha, su reacción ante los eventos que pasaban era extraña, solo observaba lo que ocurría, veía escenas que aterrarían a cualquier ser humano, pero lo único que hacía era pararse ahí, casi como si supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Rokusho corrió hacía ella lo mas rápido que pudo, su brazo y piernas estaban lastimados, pero aun así se acerco lo suficiente para poder hablarle.

"Oye tu ¿Quien eres?" Le grito el malherido robot. "¿Acaso sabes lo que esta pasando? ¡Contéstame!"

La figura miraba a Rokusho y parecía un poco temerosa de contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo "Yo...yo soy Paria"

"Dime ¿Acaso sabes lo que esta pasando? ¿Acaso sabes como detenerlo?" La voz de Rokusho sonaba casi como una suplica.

"¡Lo siento no hay nada que pueda hacer!" Le contesto ella con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Perdóname, tu mundo esta condenado! Yo no quería..."

"¡No!" Le grito el mientras sacudía su cuerpo "¡Mi mundo no merece morir! ¡Mi mundo no merece mo...argh!"

Rokusho fue incapaz de decir nada más ya que tanto él como la chica eran consumidos por la antimateria, lo único que alcanzo a escuchar fue la voz de la misteriosa chica gritándole.

"Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento"

Y así una vez más otra tierra.

Otro universo.

Era destruido.

Sus héroes... olvidados.

Su historia... perdida.

Y el ciclo comienza nuevamente

En otro Universo.

En otra Tierra.

La antimateria empezaba otra vez su genocidio.

Con Paria como única testigo de este cruel destino.

\ cCc /

**En otro universo...**

Un satélite artificial orbitaba una de las muchas, o más bien de las pocas Tierras que quedaban, su tamaño era inmenso, casi del de la luna pero era invisible al ojo de cualquier criatura, construido con una tecnología que escapa a la comprensión humana, construido para un solo propósito, una sola meta.

Resistir.

En el centro de ese lugar cientos de pantallas mostraban diversos lugares de la tierra, unos familiares para la vista humana, otros no, eran las imágenes de las diversas que existían y existieron en el multiverso, cuando este satélite fortaleza recién había sido construido, su creador había nombrado a las tierras que investigaba por números, cuando los números no bastaban, empezó a usar letras no solo del planeta Tierra sino también la de los otros planetas.

Sin embargo, ahora de todo ese infinito número de universos, solo unos pocos cientos de pantallas quedaban encendidas. Y muchas de ellas ahora tenían una cosa en común.

La Antimateria.

Una figura oculta en las sombras observaba la destrucción que se había llevado a cabo y como comenzaba nuevamente en otro universo. Sus ojos se iluminaban mientras comenzaba a teclear unos botones del tablero delante de él y nuevas pantallas aparecían pero esta vez sin la abrumadora presencia de la antimateria, lugares intactos... por ahora.

"Es tiempo" Su voz era gruesa y fuerte pero al mismo tiempo amable.

Una figura femenina apareció detrás de el, tenía el aspecto de una jovencita, su cabello era de color azul, y sus ojos eran de color escarlata, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que cubría casi todo su cuerpo. Ella no dijo su presencia ya había sido notada desde hace mucho.

"¿Deseas que vaya por ellos?" Dijo ella, casi como un soldado esperando una orden.

"Si" Le respondió. "Ya no podemos perder mas tiempo".

Asintiendo la joven se alejo de su presencia, pero antes de alejarse mucho, ella pudo escuchar la voz de su maestro.

"Buena suerte... Rei"

Rei Ayanami se dio la vuelta y lo miro por un momento luego solo asintió y se retiro.

El salón estuvo en silencio por varios momentos antes de que el volviera a trabajar.

"Sabes, pudiste haberme mandado a mi". Dijo otra voz desde las sombras. "Soy mas poderoso que ella".

"Lo sé" Le contesto, "Pero necesito tu poder para otras cosas, además el tiempo es precioso y necesitamos adelantarnos a nuestro enemigo tanto como sea posible."

La voz no contestó pero se podía escuchar un suspiro tanto de frustración como de resignación.

\\\* * */

Rei Ayanami se encontraba ahora en un gran laboratorio, ante ella se alzaba una gran cámara de Cristal, su sola vista la hacía recordar su anterior vida, habían pasado tres años desde que ella fue rescatada, y el ser que lo había hecho le había dado otra vida, otra misión, y ahora era el momento de llevarla a cabo.

Entrando a la cámara, la compuerta se cerró automáticamente detrás de ella y una luz blanca empezó a llenar la cámara de Cristal. El cuerpo de Rei empezó a llenarse de esa luz mientras ella cerraba sus ojos para poder concentrarse mejor.

Ella casi de inmediato sintió el poder que tenía empezar a surgir, debido a su naturaleza única, mitad humana, mitad ser celestial, ella tenía a poderes que escapaban toda comprensión, aun le era difícil poder usarlos en su plenitud, pero esta Cámara la ayudaba en eso.

La luz empezaba a ponerse mas fuerte cada segundo, Rei comenzaba a sentir su mente separarse, una voz se convirtió en muchas.

Rei abrió los ojos y pudo ver varias luces en frente de ella de color azul, con solo un pensamiento las luces rápidamente se alejaron de ella cada una en diferentes direcciones. En otro tiempo estas luces iban a ser usadas para poder juntar a los seres humanos en una sola conciencia, ahora su uso no ha cambiado solo su propósito.

Ahora todo lo que se necesitaba era esperar.

\ cCc /

**Universo Z**

Son Goku miraba atentamente a su oponente, el estaba midiendo su fuerza, velocidad, habilidad, después de analizar todo esto, el empezó a sonreír como siempre lo hacía antes de una batalla.

El pertenecía a la raza guerrera de los Saiyajin, estaba en su sangre el luchar, desde que era muy pequeño, él había estado en una pelea tras otra siempre contra enemigos cada vez más fuertes que él, esa clase de vida lo llevo a ser lo que ahora es.

El ser mas poderoso del universo.

Sin previo aviso, su oponente se lanzo adelante atacándolo con una serie de puños y patadas, el esquivo todos esos con facilidad, el sabía lo que estaba pasando, su adversario lo estaba midiendo, ver de lo que era capaz, buscando debilidades.

Bueno, él no le daría esa oportunidad.

El empezó a atacarlo con mayor velocidad que la que su oponente había mostrado, aunque se sorprendió que el había empezado a bloquear sus ataques, el solo tuvo que presionar un poco más para obtener el efecto deseado.

Goku empezó a presionar más y más y muy pronto obtuvo el efecto deseado.

Su adversario se cansaba.

Sonriendo para si mismo, el desapareció de la vista de su oponente para atravesar justo detrás de el y con sus manos justas entrego un poderoso golpe a la nuca de su adversario, el cual cayo a la tierra estrepitosamente.

Goku bajo también para ver su estado, se alivio al ver que aun no había perdido la conciencia y lentamente y con un poco de dificultad empezaba a pararse.

"Eso..." Dijo él. "Eso fue increíble Sensei, no creo ser capaz de llegar a su nivel en toda mi vida."

"No digas eso" Le contestó Goku mientras se aproximaba a él y le tocaba su hombro. "Veo un gran futuro para ti Uub, y estoy seguro de que en muy poco tiempo podrás ser capaz de igualarme solo necesitas seguir entrenando".

"Gracias sensei" dijo Uub mientras lo saludaba con respeto.

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora" Le dijo Goku luego noto que alguien mas los estaba observando. "Uub porque no vas donde tú familia a comer yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos aquí primero".

Uub no podía entender a su maestro pero no tardo en descubrir de lo que estaba hablando, asintiendo con su cabeza, el se alejo rápidamente de la isla en la que estaban entrenando, ya había pasado un año desde que habían empezado su entrenamiento y Uub aun se asombraba de lo fuerte que se había puesto, pero tenía suficiente experiencia para saber que esta era una pelea en la que no debía inmiscuirse.

Ahora solo, Goku era libre de recibir a su nuevo visitante.

"Ha pasado tiempo Kakaroto".

Goku se dio la vuelta y vio como bajaba una persona del cielo, y lo recibió con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo estas Vegeta? Cuanto tiempo sin verte".

El príncipe de los Saiyajin sonrió de vuelta. "Así es, desde el Torneo de las Artes Marciales que no nos vemos, veo que ese mocoso se pone cada vez mas fuerte, creo que ya esta casi al nivel de un superSaiyajin ahora."

Goku asintió. "Así es, si continua estudiando tan duro, creo que muy pronto sería rival para ti Vegeta."

"¡Ni lo sueñes Kakaroto! ¡Ese humano jamás podrá igualarme!" Dijo Vegeta, un poco furioso por lo que había dicho Goku.

"Esta bien, no te molestes vegeta" Contesto Goku tratando de calmar a su amigo, luego el tomo una cara seria. "Supongo que no ha venido hasta acá a charlar sobre Uub ¿No es así Vegeta?"

"Supones bien" Contesto él mientras lo miraba de forma predadora. "He venido aquí para terminar el combate que teníamos pendiente".

La sonrisa de Goku se volvió más grande, esto era justo lo que estaba buscando. "Bien, como quieras Vegeta".

Ambos Saiyajin se miraron el uno al otro, ambos estaban ansiosos para empezar de una vez con su enfrentamiento, las palabras no eran necesarias solo los puños.

Vegeta y Goku saltaron hacia adelante para comenzar su combate cuando '**alguien**' apareció entre ellos dos como si hubiera salido de la nada.

Ambos guerreros pararon bruscamente sus acciones y estaban muy sorprendidos al ver que ese alguien se trataba de una joven.

"¡¿Quién demonios eres tú mocosa?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerte en el camino del príncipe de los Saiyajin?!" Dijo muy furioso Vegeta.

"¡Calmate Vegeta!" Goku trato de tranquilizar a su amigo sin quitar la vista de la muchacha, para haber llegado sin ser notado por ninguno de ellos decía claramente que esa muchacha no era normal, el hecho de que estuviera volando también lo decía claro esta.

"Son Goku, Vegeta, príncipe de los Saiyajin" La muchacha hablo en un tono calmado que no expresaba mucha emoción. "He venido por ustedes".

Vegeta la miro un poco sorprendido y confuso por sus palabras. "¿Qué dices mocosa? ¿No me digas que vienes a enfrentarte con nosotros?"

"No" Dijo ella sin inmutarse por las palabras. "Su universo como muchos otros corre grave peligro, he venido a pedir su ayuda para salvar todo lo que conocen".

"¡¿Otro enemigo ha aparecido?!" Dijo Goku sorprendido "Pero como es posible, ni Kami-sama ni los grandes Kaio-samas me han dicho nada sobre eso".

"El enemigo esta más allá del poder de esos seres" Les respondió ella y luego les ofreció sus manos. "Por favor tomen mis manos y yo los llevare con alguien que pueda explicarles mejor lo que esta pasando".

Goku y Vegeta se miraron el uno al otro, ambos no sabía exactamente que hacer, era difícil confiar en alguien que recién habían conocido. Finalmente Goku hablo. "Bueno, no sé que es lo que piensas Vegeta, pero me gustaría saber más de lo que esta pasando, es verdad podría ser una trampa, pero ha pasado tiempo desde que tuve alguna cosa emocionante que hacer".

"Eres en verdad un tonto Kakaroto" le contesto él, pero luego le mostró su confiada sonrisa. "Pero ni creas que te dejare toda la diversión para ti solo".

Asintiendo, los últimos Saiyajin tocaron las manos de la joven y rápidamente se desvanecieron de su universo, ignorantes de los crueles días que les esperaban a ambos.

\ cCc /

**Universo C**

Hikaru Shidou estaba descansando después de una sesión de entrenamiento con sus hermanos, ellos habían sido particularmente duros este día ya que se estaban acercando el campeonato de Kendo ínter-escolar y todos estaban entrenando muy duro.

Ella sonreía para si mientras recordaba la cara de ellos cuando retorno de su segundo viaje a Céfiro después de esas feroces batallas, ella había ganado mucha experiencia y ahora sus hermanos apenas estaban en su nivel.

"Oye Hikaru".

Ella se dio la vuelta al escuchar a su madre hablarle, y vio que se encontraba en la entrada del dojo, "¿Qué ocurre mamá?" Le pregunto.

"No te olvides de hacer tu tarea de matemáticas" Le recordó su madre. "Ya sabes que si no sales bien en tu examen no te dejare entrar al Torneo"

Hikaru asintió inmediatamente a lo que su madre había dicho. "No te preocupes mamá, ya termine de practicar, solo necesito tomar un baño y empezare ¿Bien?"

"Bien". Dijo su madre con una sonrisa y luego se retiraba para terminar de hacer la cena.

Después de quitarse todo su equipo Hikaru se dirigió hacía el cuarto de baño. Una vez ahí se quito el resto de sus ropas y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla, de todas las actividades el día esta era la que más le gustaba, poder sentarse en su tina y solamente relajarse. Claro que las matemáticas aun acosaban su mente. '_Será mejor que llame a Fuu para ver si puede ayudarme_' pensaba ella.

Ella abrió la puerta de su baño mientras se quitaba su toalla.

Solo para detenerse al ver que había alguien más ahí, y no era nadie de su familia.

Por un instante, ella sintió la necesidad de gritar pervertido a todas voces, pero decidió callarse al ver que se trataba de una chica, aunque también el hecho de que estuviera flotando tenía mucho que ver con su silencio, así que decidió seguir con la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Qué estas haciendo en mi baño?"

Claro que no era exactamente la más correcta.

"Hikaro Shidou, pilar del planeta Céfiro, se te necesita" Le contesto ella.

Al escuchar que se refería a ella por su titulo, Hikaru se alarmo. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso eres de Céfiro?! ¡¿Esta en peligro nuevamente?!"

"No solo Céfiro" Le contesto la chica extraña. "Tu tierra, tu galaxia, tu universo entero corre el peligro de morir, es por eso que se necesita de tu poder para detener esta nueva amenaza."

Cualquier otra persona dudaría seriamente de lo que se le acababa de decir pero siendo esta persona Hikaru Shidou, su respuesta era muy diferente.

"Muy bien, lo haré". Contesto ella, con su puño muy en alto.

"..."

Hikaru miro hacía bajo al sentir un frió viento en su cuerpo y vio que su toalla había caído al suelo por lo que había hecho, luego la miro a ella mientras se reía de vergüenza. "Jejeje, disculpa, me podrías esperar hasta que me cambie".

"¿No hay necesidad de ello?" Le contesto ella mientras apuntaba su mano hacía ella.

"¿Uhm...?"

La poderosa Magic Knight del fuego sintió una familiar sensación comenzar a envolverla, auque todo paso muy rápido, ella se dio cuenta de que ya estaba vestida, mirándose cuidadosamente vio que era un traje que conocía muy bien. Una vez más Hikaru Shidou vestía la armadura del fuego.

"¿Pero como..?" Pregunto ella confundida por lo que había, ella pensaba que solo se podía transformar en Céfiro.

"Mis poderes me permiten hacerlo". Le contesto ella. "Y como es usted el Pilar de Céfiro, fue muy fácil para mi lograrlo".

"Asombroso" Contesto ella mientras seguía mirando su armadura mágica.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez" Le dijo ella mientras se acercaba. "El tiempo se esta acabando."

Hikaru asintió. "Bien, es mejor que vayamos por Fuu y Umi, con ellas a mi lado estoy segura de que no podemos..."

"Lo lamento" Le dijo la chica de cabello azul mientras le tomaba de la mano. "Pero ellas no podrán venir ahora".

"¿Qué...?"

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir el pilar de Céfiro antes de desaparecer junto con la joven muchacha.

\ cCc /

**Universo Gamma  
Un posible futuro**

Bolt Crank, también conocido como el mejor Mercenario del mundo se encontraba caminando por uno de los grandes desiertos de la tierra, su rumbo no era fijo, no lo necesitaba, tarde o temprano algo aparecería, así era la vida de un aventurero.

"Bolt Crank"

El inmortal mercenario se detuvo y miro a la chica en frente de él. Un largo momento de silencio hubo entre ellos.

"Necesitamos de su ayuda para salvar al mundo" Dijo ella finalmente.

Bolt Crank la miro por un momento más, luego el dio un rodea y siguió caminando. "No estoy interesado".

"Será bien recompensado" Le dijo ella.

Bolt Crank solo siguió caminando sin prestarle atención.

"Todo lo que pueda comer".

El mercenario se detuvo y luego se dio vuelta para mirarla, su cara mostraba una ligera sonrisa mientras masticaba un tornillo. "Hubieras empezado desde ahí ¿Cuál es el trabajo?".

Si Rei estaba asombrada por su reacción, no lo demostró, en su lugar ella tomo la mano del hombre de cabellera blanca y luego ambos desaparecieron en un destello de luz.

\ cCc /

**Universo Gamma  
Presente**

La montaña se derrumbaba a sus espaldas y cientos de animales corrían espantados por su lado, el cuerpo de su enemigo yacía a sus pies aun respirando. La batalla había sido colosal y sin tregua hasta que solo uno de ellos quedo de pie.

El había perdido de vista a sus amigos pero no le importaba, sabía que estaban bien, si había algo que podían hacer bien era sobrevivir, además, había otras cosas más importantes en que pensar para Ranma Saotome.

Una y las más importante:

Él era un hombre otra vez.

Había sido una feroz batalla para él desde que quedo atrapado en su forma maldita por Herb el príncipe de la dinastía Musk, pero ahora por fin estaba libre.

El ya se había bañado con el agua del Chisuiton y ahora se veía con alegría todo su cuerpo en su forma original, si, la vida era buena, '_Ahora nada podía salir mal_', pensaba él.

"Ranma Saotome"

'_Oh, rayos. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad_'

Ranma se dio la vuelta lentamente, todos sus sentidos le gritaban que corriera de ahí ahora mismo, pero por alguna tonta razón decidió ignorarlos.

Sus ojos se abrieron bastante al ver de quien se trataba, el sabía que iba a ver una chica, lo que menos esperaba era que la chica estuviera volando, aunque después de la pelea con Herb eso tampoco debería sorprenderlo, tal vez un día de estos el aprenda esa técnica, con todos estos pensamiento el hizo a un lado el hecho de que estaba mirando a la chica sin decirle nada por bastante tiempo.

"Ranma Saotome necesito que vengas conmigo". Dijo la chica finalmente.

Esto saco a Ranma de su estupor. "Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste? Más bien ¿Quién eres tú en primer lugar? ¿Acaso eres sirviente de Herb? Por favor no me digas que eres otra prometida que mi estúpido padre comprometió conmigo".

La chica solo se le acerco y le tomo de la mano. "No hay tiempo, te lo contare todo en el camino".

"¿Camino? ¡¿De que estas hablan...?!"

Ranma no pudo decir nada ya que se desvaneció junto a la chica. No importaba quien o de donde eran, las chicas siempre representaban problemas para Ranma Saotome.

\ cCc /

**Universo Alfa**

Minako Aino estaba feliz.

No solo por que los exámenes habían terminado, no, no era eso. Tampoco era porque las vacaciones comenzarían dentro de poco, eso era bueno, pero no tan buena como lo otro.

Era incluso mejor que el hecho de que no hubo ataques de parte de Galaxia en esta semana.

Lo que hacía a Minako tan feliz era de que por fin, ella tenía una cita.

Y no solo una cita cualquiera.

Era una cita con uno de los muchachos más guapos que había visto. Ellos se habían conocido en la Arcada, obviamente ella lo había visto primero y también fue la primera en hablar, estaba claro que el iba a hacerlo tarde o temprano, lo único que hizo ella fue acelerar las cosas un poco.

Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, primero que nada, ella tenía que localizar a las demás y contarles lo que había pasado, se moría por ver la cara que pondría Makoto.

Con eso decidido, ella empezó a correr hacía el templo de Rei, sabiendo que todas sus amigas estaban seguramente allá.

Ella tomo la ruta del parque para ahorrar tiempo cuando algo capto tu atención, ella acababa de divisar a Sailor Mercury ahí. Minako ya iba a saludar a su amiga cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, número uno su amiga estaba en su uniforme de Sailor, y número dos había una chica flotando en frente de ella y le estaba hablando.

Con todo esto, ella se oculto detrás de unos arbustos tratando de acercarse lo suficiente para saber de que estaban hablando, el hecho de que no estuvieran peleando podía decir dos cosas, o ella era una aliada de una tierra distante que se les iba a unir en su lucha contra Galaxia, o... ¡Ella había hipnotizado a Sailor Mercury para que cumpla todas sus ordenes!

Sin hacer ningún ruido, con la excepción de espantar a una o dos ardillas, Minako por fin pudo acercarse hacía ellas, lamentablemente solo fue capaz de escuchar el fin de su conversación.

"¿Estás lista para irte?"

"Lo estoy"

Al escuchar esto, Minako entro en pánico, al parecer la chica era una enemiga que estaba pensando llevarse a su hipnotizada amiga para hacerle dios sabe que cosas.

'_Yo te salvare Ami_' Pensaba ella mientras salís de su escondite y corría hacía ellas.

"¡¿Mina-chan?!" Dijo la chica de cabello azul asombrada por su repentina presencia.

"No tenemos tiempo" Dijo la otra chica de cabello azul mientras tomaba su mano y empezaba a llevársela.

Viendo lo que pasaba, Minako acelero el paso con la energía de alguien que ve a un ser querido en peligro logrando agarrar la mano de su amiga en el preciso instante en que desaparecían y en consecuencia ella también se fue con ellas. No exactamente lo que había planeado, pero tampoco tenía un plan de cualquier forma.

\ cCc /

**Universo Gamma  
Planeta Terra 2 en un futuro distante**

Zero veía el horizonte que la esperaba, ya había pasado una año desde que junto a sus amigos, ella había detenido a Mascara y a Omega, y gracias a los datos que habían obtenido, habían podido curar a todas las Marionetas que tenían el circuito Virgen de volverse Berserk.

La paz finalmente había llegado a Terra 2.

Omega y ella se habían separado ahora, aunque ellas se habían fusionado para formar nuevamente a Lima, esto resulto difícil para ambas, en especial para ella, después de haber pasado por tanto y hacer nuevos amigos, ella había empezado a disfrutar de su nueva vida, ya no podía ser la Lima que una vez fue, Omega entendió eso y accedió a separarse.

Ella se preguntaba donde estaba su hermana ahora, probablemente en Japanes o en Chi-a, conociéndola es posible que se haya unido a un circo para tener más diversión.

Sonriendo para si misma, ella continuó caminando, tenía pensado ir a Romana para ver como estaban todos, sería bueno ver de nuevo a Zarzamora.

"Marioneta Zero, tu poder es necesitado"

La incompleta marioneta se dio vuelta rápidamente al escuchar la extraña voz, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica de tez muy blanca y de cabello azul en frente de ella, y lo mas extraño, ella estaba flotando, si sus sensores no le hubieran dicho que era humana, ella hubiera pensado que se trataba de una Marioneta muy avanzada.

"¿Quien eres?" Pregunto ella muy confundida.

"Mi nombre es Rei Ayanami" Le dijo ella en un tono que en verdad le hacia pensar que era una marioneta. "Mi misión es reunir a los guerreros necesarios para la lucha que se acerca".

Zero la miraba con desconfianza, podría ser un truco de un enemigo, pero había algo en los ojos de su interlocutora que le decía que no era así, "Estas segura de que me buscas a mi, no soy exactamente del tipo heroico".

Rei asintió y se le acerco a ella "Ven conmigo, después se te explicara todo."

Antes de que Zero pudiera decir algo, la extraña chica tomo su mano y ambas desaparecieron en un instante.

\ cCc /

**Universo Alfa  
Antártica**

Rei Ayanami estaba ahora recorriendo rápidamente una de las grandes cuevas del continente de hielo, ella nunca había estado ahí, pero sabía exactamente adonde ir. Doblando las curvas a gran velocidad, ella finalmente llego a donde quería llegar.

Los antiguos cuarteles del Dark Kingdom.

Ella aun podía sentir la gran pelea que hubo aquí entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal, pero no estaba aquí para recordar la historia, mirando detenidamente ella pudo detectar al ser que estaba buscando. Cruzando las paredes como si no estuvieran ahí, Rei entro a una cámara oculta.

En medio de la cámara, ella pudo distinguir al ser que estaba buscando. Se encontraba sobre un altar de piedra atrapado en un cristal transparente.

Jedaite, antiguo guardián de la tierra y uno de los generales del Dark Kingdom., que ahora se encontraba atrapado en el '**Sueño Eterno**', un hechizo que se le fue impuesto por sus continuos fracasos en contra de sus enemigos, destinado a permanecer para siempre en esa fría oscuridad.

Hasta ahora.

Con un movimiento de su mano, ella disperso el hechizo impuesto en él, rompiendo el cristal en mil pedazos, no importaba que tan poderosa haya sido la magia oscura usada en él, no era rival para el poder divino que ella poseía.

Los ojos de Jedaite comenzaron a abrirse mientras su boca comenzaba a balbucear algunas palabras. "Mi reina... no... no... una vez más... ¡NOOO!"

El se sentó de repente sus ojos mirando el infinito, como si finalmente se hubiera despertado de una horrible pesadilla, pero su mente le hizo saber de inmediato que no fue una pesadilla, en verdad había pasado, fue ahí cuando notó que había alguien más con él.

Saltando fuera del altar, el se trato de orientar en donde estaba, por lo que pudo observar aun seguía en la base del Dark Kingdom, el intenso frío se lo decía, luego examino a la joven que estaba en frente de él, nunca antes la había visto, no se trataba de una Sailor o un Youma, pero pudo adivinar que era bastante poderosa, tenía que serlo si era capaz de quitar el hechizo de Beryl.

"¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Dónde están la Reina Beryl y los demás?!" Le grito.

"Mi nombre es Rei Ayanami, estoy aquí por ti, Beryl y los demás perecieron en el combate contra las Sailor Senshi". Ella contesto a todas sus preguntas sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Los ojos de Jadeite se agrandaron al escuchar esto. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Beryl y y los demás generales... muertos?"

"Así es" Le contesto ella y luego se acerco. "Necesito que vengas conmigo"

Esto hizo que Jadeite se pusiera en alerta una vez más. "¿Qué dices? ¿Qué quieres conmigo?"

"Una nueva guerra se acerca" Le contesto ella. "Tus poderes nos serán útiles".

Jaeite la miro de forma dudosa, "¿Y porque debería ayudarlos, eh?"

"Si lo deseas puedes decidir no hacerlo y volver a dormir"

Jadeite solo puso dar una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras "Está bien me convenciste" '_Por ahora_'

Con esto Rei tomo de su mano y lo saco de esa caverna, llevándoselo volando, Jadeite la observaba curiosamente, no sabía quien era el '**nos**' que menciono pero podía adivinar quien sería su enemigo, era obvio que necesitaban de sus conocimientos para ir contra las Sailor, y el no dudaría en cobrar venganza por todo el sufrimiento que paso por culpa de esas mocosas.

"Solo por si acaso" Le dijo ella. "Las Sailor senshi serán tus aliadas"

"¿Uhm?" Fue todo lo que Jadeite antes de que desaparecieran de ese lugar.

\ cCc /

**Mientras en otra parte de ese mismo universo.**

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

Ranma Saotome aun estaba confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando, primero una extraña chica de cabello azul aparece delante de el y se lo lleva volando a quien sabe donde mientras le contaba una extraña historia sobre salvar su universo, luego otra chica igual a ella aparece con un frasco en su mano que contenía lo que parecía ser agua, lo que le puso algo nervioso.

Luego su asombro ambas chicas se volvieron una sola y estaba seguro de que no era una técnica de artes marciales, aunque la vieja momia tenía algo parecido. Pero lo que aun no podía comprender su mente o más bien no quería era lo último que la chica le había dicho.

"Oye, ¿Rei, no es así? ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir? Comprendí todo eso sobre salvar el universo, reuniendo a los indicados, y todo eso, no es que lo crea tampoco." '_Aunque después de lo que vi, estoy empezando a hacerlo._' "Pero ¿Qué fue eso último que dijiste?"

"Ya te lo dije, vamos a ver a tú nueva prometida" Le contesto ella.

"Ves" Él contesto calmadamente. "Eso era exactamente... ¡¿Cómo que Nueva Prometida?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo líos que tengo con las tres que tengo gracias a mi estúpido Oyaji?!"

La muchacha solo lo miro. "A decir verdad, tú estás comprometido con treinta y siete chicas, solo que no aparecen aun"

"¡¿Treinta y siete?!" Dijo él apenas creyendo lo que acababa de oír. "Ese viejo me las va a pagar cuando regrese"

Fue en ese momento que Ranma noto que ellos estaban volando sobre una ciudad que conocía bien. "Vaya me trajiste de nuevo a Tokio y yo que pensaba que me ibas a llevar a una especie de lugar místico".

"Tú asunción es correcta, estamos en Tokio, pero no es el que tu conoces, estamos en el Tokio de otro universo".

"¿Otro universo? ¿Pero como...? Un momento ¡¿Mi padre me comprometió con una chica de otro universo?!" Ranma apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"No lo hizo, el compromiso recién se realizara." Le respondió ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunto él, no muy seguro de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

"Ya lo verás".

Antes e que Ranma tuviera oportunidad de preguntar más, la chica de cabello azul lo llevo rápidamente hacía abajo, hacía lo que parecía ser un canal de televisión, el pudo leer el nombre '**Galaxy Commications**' antes de darse cuenta que iban directo hacía las paredes del edificio.

"¡Oye ten cuidado, vas demasiado...!"

Él no pudo terminar ya que justo en ese instante ellos atravesaron las paredes como si no hubieran estado ahí.

"Rápido". Termino de decir él cuando ella finalmente se detuvo, él se paro para ver donde se encontraban.

Ellos se encontraban en una extraña sala, demasiado grande para ser un estudio de televisión como primero pensó, la ausencia de cámara también era un factor importante. En frente de ellos se alzaban unas escaleras que llevaban hacía lo que parecía ser un trono dorado y sentado en el, una chica con cara de muy pocos amigos y Ranma estaba seguro de que Rei no era uno de ellos.

"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Cómo lograron entrar aquí?!" Les grito ella.

"Oye Rei ¿Quién es ella?" Pregunto él.

"Ella es Sailor Galaxia" Le respondió ella. "Distráela por un momento mientras lo preparo todo".

"¿Distraerla? ¿Qué quieres decir con...?" Ranma no pudo decir más ya que tuvo que saltar para evadir un rayo de energía que al parece había salido de la mano de la chica.

"No se como lograron entrar," Les dijo ella. "Pero puedo asegurarles de que no podrán salir de aquí con vida".

"Oye espera, yo ni siquiera..." No importara cuando quisiera tratar de explicar lo que estaba pasando, el no podía, una razón era que la extraña chica no dejaba de dispararle rayos y la otra era que el ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando.

"Quédate quieto para que pueda matarte" Le dijo Sailor Galaxia frustrada de que no pudiera acertarle.

"Debes estar bromeando si crees que voy a hacer eso". Le contesto él mientras eludía otro rayo.

Sailor Galaxia se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien más, mirando alrededor, ella trato de encontrar a la chica que había venido con él pero sin éxito. "Oye ¿Dónde esta la otra tonta que vino contigo?"

Ranma miro hacía ella y sonrió. "Bueno si tanto deseas saber, ella esta detrás de ti".

"Ja, ese debe ser el truco mas viejo de toda la historia del universo, de veras crees que voy a caer en el" La Sailor se burlo de él.

"No es un ningún truco" Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La poderosa Sailor se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero fue incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo y fue empapada completamente por la chica de cabello azul.

"¡¿Como te atreves maldita?!" Grito la furiosa y mojada Sailor Galaxia. "Yo..."

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una extraña sensación dentro de su cabeza, "¿Que me has hecho?" Demandaba ella mientras cientos de imágenes pasaban por su mente rápidamente, imágenes que no reconocía pero de alguna forma eran familiares para ellas, ella tuvo que agarrarse su cabeza para tratar de controlar lo que le estaba pasando.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Pregunto Ranma mientras se acercaba a ellas y veía como la chica de traje dorado estaba de rodillas con las manos en su cabeza.

"La bañe con agua del Río de los recuerdos mezclada con el champú especial de las amazonas de tu mundo, gracias a esto, su cabeza se esta llenando de nuevos recuerdos" Le respondió ella.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Demando saber Ranma, no muy contento de enterarse que estaban jugando con la mente de alguien, algo que nunca le gusto que le hicieran a él.

"La Sailor Galaxia de esta época y mundo esta poseída por el Caos, y aunque necesitamos de su ayuda también necesitamos tener la certeza de que no tratara de lastimar a nadie del grupo que estamos formando".

"¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo, y con lavarle el cerebro a ella?" Pregunto él no muy seguro de que le gustaría la respuesta.

"Querido ¿Eres tú?"

Un escalofrió pasó por la espalda de Ranma cuando escucho estas palabras, todos sentidos le gritaban desesperadamente que no se diera la vuelta que solo corriera hasta alejarse lo mas posible sin mirar atrás.

Pero como siempre, el decidió mirar.

Al darse la vuelta se topo con la misma chica que hace momentos había estado tratando de matarlo, y ahora lo estaba mirando con ojos brillosos, '_Oh, kami, no de nuevo_'.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el fue atrapado en un gran abrazo dado por la chica con el fuku dorado, "Oh, amado mío, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés de nuevo a mi lado, te he extrañado tanto, a veces pensaba de que nunca te volvería a ver".

"¡¿De que hablas?! ¡Yo nunca antes te había visto!" Le grito Ranma, tratando de liberarse de su '**cariñosos**' abrazo.

"Veo que sigues tan bromista como de costumbre" Le contesto ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. "Eso es lo que siempre me gusto de ti".

"¿Oye que fue lo que le hiciste?" Le pregunto un desesperado Ranma a la chica de cabello azul.

"El agua de los recuerdos es una poderosa agua mágica que le permite a una recordar momentos o personan que ha olvidado por diversas razones, y al combinarlo con el champú de las amazonas y un poco de mi poder fue muy sencillo introducir recuerdos falsos en ella, ahora todo lo que ella recuerda es que fuiste su amante y compañero en el pasado pero te separaste de ella para ir a conquistar otros planetas pero eso paso hace varios años y ella no había sabido nada de ti desde entonces". Rei le explico.

"¡¿Su amante?!" Dijo él visiblemente perturbado.

"Así es" Le respondió ella sin mostrar tanta emoción como él.

"¿Y por que yo?". Le pregunto él visiblemente frustrado por lo que estaba pasando. "¿Por que no otra persona de este universo, porque precisamente yo?"

"Cualquier otra persona de este universo habría sido rechazada por el caos que invadió su cuerpo, pero sin embargo tú posees la capacidad de atraer tales energías, además no había tiempo de elegir a nadie más".

Ranma apenas podía entender una palabra de lo que ella estaba diciendo mas que nada por que aun trataba de librarse de cierta chica que parecía mas interesado en abrazarlo que en escucharlos. "Pues no me gusta lo que hiciste, vuélvela a su estado normal."

"Es imposible," Le contesto ella. "La única cura sería el agua del Rió del olvido, pero tanto el río como el universo de donde era ya han desaparecido, pero no te preocupes el efecto pasara tarde o temprano".

"¿Cómo?" Ranma dijo bastante inquietado por lo que decía de un universo desaparecido.

"No hay tiempo de explicar" Le contesto ella. "Ya es momento de irnos, se te explicara todo cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.".

"Espera un momento" Dijo Sailor Galaxia, uniéndose a la conversación pero aun agarrada de Ranma. "¿Quien eres y que relación tienes con mi amado Ranchan?"

"¿Ranchan?" Dijo el sorprendido de que alguien más además de Ukyo le dijera así.

"Soy una mensajera," Le contesto ella "Mi misión es llevar a la persona llamada Ranma Saotome a donde se le necesita".

"Pues ni creas que el se ira a algún lado sin mi" Le dijo ella en un tono algo amenazador.

"No se preocupe, también es mi misión llevarla a usted también." Le dijo Rei mientras se acercaba a ambos y les tocaba de la mano para llevarlos a su nuevo destino.

\ cCc /

**Universo Omega  
Reino de Metalikana**

El joven Luche se encontraba descansando debajo de un árbol, hoy había sido un día bastante agitado para él, después de todas las luchas para prevenir la resurrección de Anthratrax, la diosa de la destrucción, el reino de Metalikana había sufrido muchos daños y ahora estaba en el proceso de ser reconstruido.

Yoko, Gara, Arshes, incluso la princesa Bonjovina estaban ayudando y por supuesto Luche también ponía su grano de Arena, que pena que el no era reconocido por lo que hacía, por supuesto que eso a él no le importaba ya que el siempre haría lo que considerara correcto.

Mirando a su alrededor, Luche se aseguro de que Yoko no estuviera cerca, él aun no sabía porque ella se había molestado tanto, lo único que el había hecho era aliviarla de una de sus muchas obligaciones, ya que el siempre la veía tan cansada en los últimos días. Era su deber ayudarla, y que mejor que lavando su ropa interior.

Bueno obviamente Yoko no lo vio así, y por las últimas horas él había estado escapando de ella hasta que por fin pudo encontrar un lugar tranquilo lejos del castillo, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que regresar, él estaba dispuesto a disfrutar las pocas horas que le quedaban.

"Luche del Reino de Metalikana."

Luche fue sacado de sus pensamiento por la extraña voz detrás de él, al darse la vuelta el vio que se trataba de una extraña chica de cabello azul, "¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto él con voz temerosa e inocente.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la chica de inclino hacía el y le dio un delicado beso en los labios.

Luche retrocedió unos pasos cuando la extraña lo beso tan súbitamente, el estaba a punto de llamar a Yoko cuando el sintió al ser en su interior comenzar a salir.

Rei Ayanami también daba unos pasos hacía atrás mientras la transformación tomaba lugar, ella pudo observar con sumo detalle como el pequeño niño se transformaba en una de las más terribles criaturas que alguna vez camino sobre la faz de la tierra: El poderoso hechicero Dark Schneider.

Aunque ella sabía lo que iba a pasar aun le sorprendía ver como el niño se hacía más alto y muscular mientras su cabello se hacía más largo y blanco, claro que esa sorpresa era de difícil de notar en su cara.

No paso mucho para que la transformación terminara, y cuando lo hizo ella pudo ver como el niño-hecho-hombre la miraba a ella con sus penetrantes ojos mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa.

"Vaya, vaya" Le dijo él. "Jamás creí ver a otro ángel nuevamente, mucho menos uno tan lindo".

"Conoces a los de mi raza" Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Así es" Le contesto él. "En mis trescientos años de vida he visto más cosas de las que pudieras imaginas, pero debo reconocer que tu valor me impresiona, cualquiera de tu raza lo pensaría mejor antes de meterse conmigo".

"Yo no pertenezco a una raza común de ángeles" Le contesto ella.

"Puedo verlo, eres bastante guapa para ser uno." El dijo para luego cambiar su tono de voz a uno más amenazante. "Y dime ¡¿Qué demonios vienes a hacer aquí?!" No me digas que vienes a castigarme por los crímenes que cometí en el pasado, por que ya estoy cansado de escuchar esa clase de tonterías."

"No". Rei le contesto. "He venido a solicitar su ayuda para salvar su universo."

Dark Schneider la miro sorprendido unos momentos antes de mirar para otro lado y lanzar una fuerte carcajada. "BWA JAJAJAJAJAJA, esa estuvo bueno, un ángel pidiéndome ayuda, supongo que ahora me dirás que si no ayudo, todos mis amigos correrán mucho peligro si no te ayudo ¿No es así? jajajajaja"

"No" Le contesto ella sin inmutarse. "Sus amigos y el mundo que tanto desea conquistar simplemente morirán".

Esto capto la atención de Dark Schneider que al momento paro de reír y la miro fijamente con una cara seria. "Continua".

"Una gran catástrofe esta amenazando a este y muchos universos, estoy reuniendo a guerreros de este y otros universos para lograr detenerla".

Dark Scheneider la miro con un poco de desconfianza, no estaba en su naturaleza aceptar órdenes de nadie, pero él estaba ya un poco aburrido por la falta de acción de los últimos días.

Después de pensarlo un poco más, el se acerco a la joven muchacha, y la agarro de improvisto por la cintura con una mano y la acercaba a su varonil cuerpo mientras con la otra mano empezaba a acariciar su pelo. "Tal vez esté dispuesto a hacerlo, claro que también espero ciertos... agradecimientos".

"Lo siento" Le dijo ella mientras retiraba su mano de su pelo y comenzaba a desaparecer. "Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder."

\ cCc /

**Universo S  
Fronteras del Reino de Seilum**

Zelgadis era alguien con mucha experiencia, el había participado en casi todos los desastres que habían amenazado a este mundo, había visto cosas que muchos no verían ni en mil vidas y sufrido cosas que no desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

Pero la muchacha en frente de él en verdad lo estaba probando.

Mirándola una vez más, el le pregunto. "¿Me estás diciendo que necesitas de mi ayuda para salvar a mi mundo de la destrucción?"

"Así es" Le contesto ella.

"Y si te contesto que no". Le pregunto él.

"Usted puede negarse..."

"Entonces me niego" Dijo él mientras se preparaba para marcharse.

"...pero me temo que podría perder la cura que tanto busca".

Esto capto de inmediato la atención de Zelgadis que s puso en frente de la chica otra vez. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo que sé es que dentro de muy poco usted podrá encontrar una cura contra el hechizo de Quimera que le fue impuesta por su abuelo en el futuro" Le contesto ella. "Pero sin embargo, si nuestro enemigo llegara a triunfar, ni usted ni nadie en este mundo tendrá un futuro."

Zelgaids continuo mirándola, algo dudoso de que hacer. "¿Por que yo? ¿Por qué no vas con Lina, Amelia o incluso Zellos?"

"Ellos se le unirán a su debido tiempo" Le respondió. "Pero por ahora son sus poderes los que necesitamos".

Zelgadis estuvo a punto de rechazarla una vez más pero empezó a pensar otra vez en sus palabras, aunque nunca la había visto ella parecía sincera en sus palabras, aunque tampoco expresaba muchas emociones que digamos.

Dando un suspiro, Zelgadis finalmente asintió.

Rei se le acerco y le tomo de la mano para llevárselo junto con los demás guerreros que se estaban reuniendo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la extraña sombra que los había estado observando todo el tiempo.

\ cCc /

**Universo C  
2600 años DC.  
Ciudad de Salem**

"¿Debes estar bromeando?"

Esa fue la respuesta de Alita a lo que la extraña le había dicho, ya era mal que tuviera que aguantar al Dr. Nova y todas sus locuras, pero jamás creyó que encontraría a alguien más loca que él.

"De veras crees que me voy a creer todas esas patrañas sobre el universo en peligro y que tengo que salvarlo, por favor con quien crees que estas hablando?"

"Le asegura señorita Alita, yo no estoy diciendo patrañas" Le contesto Rei sin mostrar sin inmutarse por como le hablaba ella.

Alita miraba a la chica con escepticismo, si pudiera caminar ella ya hubiera salido del laboratorio en que estaban, pero infortunadamente, el doctor Nova aun no había acabado de instalar su nuevo cuerpo, por lo que tendría que aguantar a las locuras de la chica flotando delante de ella. Claro que el hecho de que haya aparecido de la nada y que estuviera volando sin la ayuda de ningún equipo le daba algo de crédito, "Por favor, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido".

"No lo sé mi querida Alita" Dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien. "Ella podría estar diciendo la verdad".

"¡Nova!" Grito ella sin hacer mucho caso a lo que dijo. "¡Ven aquí y termina de ajustar mi cuerpo!"

"Tranquila Alita, ya estoy en eso" Le dijo el inmortal científico loco mientras se acercaba a un tablero de controles. "Pero antes ¿Déjame hacer unas preguntas a nuestras amiga aquí, quieres? Uhmmm, perdóneme no escuche su nombre".

"Rei Ayanami". Le contesto ella.

"Bueno señorita Rei" Le dijo Nova. "Recientemente en uno de mis laboratorios que investiga el espacio, los sensores captaron algo muy interesante, un extraño fenómeno nunca antes visto y que parece haber consumido ya una galaxia a unos 350 años luz de aquí, y si no me equivoco ese es el peligro del que estaba hablando ¿No es así?"

La chica asintió.

Alita apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "Un momento, ¿Estás diciendo que todo lo que ella es cierto, que la tierra está a punto de ser destruida?"

"Así parece" Le contesto él. "Según los pronósticos ese fenómeno esta empezando a crecer a un ritmo indescriptible y es probable que llegue al sistema solar en cuestión de días si no menos."

Alita se quedo callada, su mente pensando en todos sus seres queridos que no sabían el peligro que corrían, ¿Por qué no puede la vida darle un respiro alguna vez?, dando finalmente un suspiro, ella se dirigió a la muchacha de cabello azul. "Esta bien tú ganas, iré contigo".

"Me parece una idea excelente Alita" Le contesto Nova. "No te preocupes en un momento termino de hacer las conexiones necesarias".

Dicho esto, el doctor Nova empezó a trabajar en el nuevo cuerpo de Alita, a cualquier otro le hubiera tomado horas tal vez días hacer ese trabajo correctamente, trabajar con el cerebro humano no era algo sencillo, pero para alguien con el genio de Nova era cuestión de minutos.

Terminadas las preparaciones, Alita se para de su silla y empezó a ajustarse con su nuevo cuerpo haciendo unos pocos ejercicios y lanzando algunos puños al aire. "Se siente mas poderoso que incluso el cuerpo Berserk que tenia antes" Dijo ella mirando su puño.

"Así es" Le dijo con una cara sonriente Nova. "Lo llamo cuerpo '**Imaginos**', use tu anticuo cuerpo Berserk como modelo, por supuesto le quite esas horribles restricciones que tenía, esta hecho completamente por nano-maquinas, tu velocidad solo es limitada por tu pensamiento, es capaz de lanzar descargas de energía y con tu estilo de pelea incorporada ahora, te has convertido en la mejor maquina de pelea que nuestro mundo ha conocido".

Alita miro a Nova con cierta duda, ellos habían sido enemigos por mucho tiempo y no sabía si podía confiar en él pero ella podía estar segura de que no estaba mintiendo, después de esto ella miro a la chica de cabello azul y asintió, "Vamos, acabemos esto de una vez".

Nova miraba asombrado como ambas jóvenes desaparecían en el aire mientras sonreía para si, "Ah, mi querida alita, espero que me perdones por no decirte de los microcamaras y microsensores que te instale, pero como científico no me puedo perder las maravillas que vas a ver y con suerte ver como pruebas mi teoría del Karma por mi, bwa ha ha hahahahhaha".

Todo ciudadano en Salem podía escuchar la histérica risa de Nova pero no le daban importancia ya que como siempre ellos preferían ignorar lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos.

\ cCc /

Uno a uno, Rei llevaba a los elegidos al gran satélite del que venía ella. Ellos eran dejados en una misma sala para que pudieran conocerse mejor.

Representando a la tierra Alfa estaban las Sailor Senshi Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus, el general del Dark Kingdom Jadeite, y la poderosa Sailor Galaxia. Del universo Z los poderosos guerreros Saiyajin Goku y Vegeta. Del universo C, Hikaru Shidou, la poderosa Magic Knight del fuego, Ryoko la pirata espacial, y la cyborg Alita. Del universo Gamma, el artista marcial llamado Ranma Saotome, Bolt Crank el mercenario mas grande del mundo, Joker, miembro del Ura Uruha y la marioneta Zero. Del universo Omega, Shiryu Santo del Dragón al servicio de la diosa Atena y Dark Schneider un hechicero inmortal de los mas poderosos de su mundo, y del universo S, Zelgadis un mago mercenario de alto nivel.

Venían de todos los lugares y de todos los tiempos imaginables, cada uno un maestro en su propio arte, magia, artes marciales, robótica, unos a favor del bien, otros del mal, y otros que no servían ni al uno o al otro.

Por ahora todo lo que hacían ellos eran mirarse los unos a los otros, ninguno sabiendo exactamente que pensar de los otros.

"No puedo creer que estabas dispuesta a venir aquí sola Mercury." Le dijo la hermosa Sailor Venus a su amiga.

"Lo siento Venus" Se disculpaba su amiga.

"Nada que lo siento, no te das cuenta de que puede ser una trampa del enemigo, lo que te pudieran haber hecho si todo fuera mentira, es increíble que justamente tú la mas inteligente del grupo se hubiera prestado para... Por dios mira la cantidad de chicos guapos que hay aquí"

Sailor Mercury miraba como su amiga empezaba a ver a los chicos en la sala con distintos ojos, ojos que conocía demasiado bien. Antes de que su amiga hiciera algo ella uso su computadora de Mercurio para empezar a escasear a todos los que estaban mas presentes solo para estar mas seguras, grande fue su sorpresa cuando su computadora capto de inmediato una firma de energía muy familiar para ella.

Mirando hacía adelante, ella dirigió hacía donde apuntaba su computadora solo para ver como esa persona la miraba de vuelta, una simple palabra dejo su boca. "Jadeite".

"¿Jadeite?" Pregunto confundida Sailor venus, "¿Qué ese no era el nombre del primer general del Dark Kingdom contra el que pelearon?"

La Sailor de cabello azul asentía mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacía un lado. Venus miro para allá para ver a un joven de cabello rubio que las estaba mirando fijamente y se acercaba hacía ellas.

"Sabía que esto era una trampa" Dijo la chica de cabello rubia a su amiga mientras ambas se preparaban para la inevitable lucha.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando su antiguo enemigo alzo sus manos en señal de paz. "Guoa, calmense chicas, no estoy aquí para pelear con ustedes, bueno, no por el momento."

A pesar de sus palabras, Mercury no dejaba de mantener su guardia mientras le contestaba a Jadeite con duras palabras. "¿Qué haces aquí Jadeite?, pensábamos que estabas muerto".

"Las noticias de mi muerte fueron sumamente exageradas mi querida Sailor Mercury" Le dijo con una sonrisa Jadeite. "O debo decir... Ami Mizuno".

Mercury retrocedió un paso al recordar que Jadeite había logrado descubrir sus identidades antes de desaparecer. Viendo la situación en que se encontraba su amiga, Minako aka Sailor Venus se puso delante de ella y miro a Jadeite a los ojos. "Dinos, ¿Por qué te encuentras aquí? ¿Acaso trabajas para la que nos trajo aquí?"

"Te equivocas... ¿Sailor Venus no es así? Veo que pudieron encontrarte" Le contesto él y luego prosiguió. "Al igual que ustedes, fui '**reclutado**' por esa extraña chica de cabello azul, y al parecer sé tanto como ustedes sobre a que nos enfrentaremos".

Mercury y Venus lo seguían viendo con desconfianza y hubieran seguido así por un rato si no fuera por una voz que hablo por detrás de ellas.

"Oigan, ¿También ustedes son guerreras de la justicia?"

Ambas Senshi miraron atrás y vieron a una chica de cabello rojo atado en una trenza, llevaba puesta una armadura de color rojo y podían ver que también llevaba una espada. Ellas se miraron entre si por un momento antes de finalmente asentir.

"¡Sugoi!" La chica emocionada al ver que las chicas asentían. "Sabía que tenía razón, mi nombre es Hikaru Shidou y soy una de las defensoras del planeta Céfiro".

"¿Céfiro? No conocía de ese planeta". Dijo la Sailor del conocimiento asombrada por lo que la chica había dicho. "Pero mi nombre es Sailor Mercury y mi amiga aquí es Sailor Venus".

"Venus y Mercurio" Dijo la joven Hikaru sorprendida. "Ustedes son las defensores de esos planetas, pero creí que nadie vivía allí".

"Nonononono". Le corrigió rápidamente Mercury. "Nosotras somos defensoras del planeta Tierra".

"¿De la tierra?" Dijo ella asombrada. "Pero si yo vengo de la tierra y nunca he escuchado de ninguna de ustedes".

"Eso es imposible" Dijo Sailor Venus. "Nosotras somos bastante conocidas en Tokio y hemos salvado a la tierra muchas veces".

Las chicas estaban confundidas por lo que estaba sucediendo, fue en ese momento que Jadeite decidió hablar.

"Ustedes en verdad son tontas"

Las chicas veían en dirección del antiguo general del Dark Kingdom. "¿Quién es él?" Pregunto la Magic Knight del fuego. "¿Acaso es su amigo?"

"¡EL NO ES NUESTRO AMIGO!" Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, casi ofendidas por lo que había. Después de calmarse un poco, Sailor Mercury comenzó a explicarle a ella. "Su nombre es Jadeite, él es un antiguo enemigo nuestro".

"Ohh" Dijo la guerrera del fuego a quien el concepto de tener antiguos enemigos como aliados no le era del todo desconocido.

Sailor Venus fue la primera en hablarle. "¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué nos llamaste tontas?! No tienes ningún derecho en llamarnos así".

Jadeite solo la miro despectivamente. "¿Es que acaso no escucharon lo que dijo esa muchacha? Al parecer ella no solo esta recogiendo a personas de un solo universo".

El rostro de Mercury se ilumino al escuchar las palabras de Jadeite y ella de inmediato saco su computadora y empezó a escanear a la chica pelirroja. "Es verdad, tú no eres de la tierra".

"¿De que hablas?" Le contesto ella un poco indignada. "¡Yo estoy muy segura de que soy de la Tierra!"

"No me refiere a eso" Le respondió Mercury. "Lo que quiero decir es que tú perteneces a otra tierra, diferente a la nuestra pero a la vez igual, según mis lecturas, tú eres de otro universo como también muchos de los que están aquí."

"Vaya eso parece sacado de un Manga" Dijo la chica pelirroja.

Jadeite se agarro la cara un poco frustrado de como actuaban esas chicas delante de él. "No puedo creer que esa mocosa quiere que trabaje con ustedes, y para colmo hay otra más".

Esto atrajo la atención de Sailor Venus. "¿Que quieres decir?", le pregunto ella.

Jadeite simplemente apunto detrás de él con su pulgar detrás de él. "Por allá se encuentra una tal Sailor Galactica o algo así".

"¡SAILOR GALAXIA!" Las dos sailor gritaron al unísono otra vez

"Si así creo que así se llama" Dijo él. "No me digan que también pertenece a su grupo, vaya si tendré mala suerte"

Ambas senshi lo ignoraron mientras lo pasaban de largo y se dirigían a donde había apuntado con Hikaru siguiéndolas de cerca, hasta que ella por fin pudieron ver a una chica en un uniforme parecido al de ellas, pero con la diferencia de que era totalmente de color dorado, ella se encontraba muy abrazada de un extraño chico vestido de ropas chinas y su pelo atado en una trenza.

"¿Mercury?" Venus se dirigió a su compañera que ya estaba viendo su computadora.

"Ya esto en eso Sailor Venus" Le dijo su amiga después de unos momentos ella veía los datos que le daba su maquina, en su cara se podía ver que no le gustaba para nada los resultados que salieron. "Si, como lo temíamos, ella es Sailor Galaxia".

"No puedo creerlo" Dijo Sailor Venus.

"Si, yo tampoco lo creo". Le contesto Mercury. "De todas las personas jamás creí que llegaríamos a conocerla a ella aquí".

"No me refiero a eso" Dijo Venus mientras apuntaba con su dedo al muchacho con ella. "No puedo creer que ella haya traído a su novio con ella, mírala se ve tan feliz con él, es tan injusto".

Sailor Mercury miraba a su amiga con una gran gota de sudor en su frente casi sin creer lo que acababa de escucharla decir.

Mientras tanto...

Ranma aun trataba de zafarse del abrazo de Sailor Galaxia, él no podía creer aun que apretara mas fuerte que Shampoo y que tuviera la misma actitud que Kodachi.

Viendo por todas direcciones en busca de una excusa para librarse de ella, lo único que pudo ver era a extrañas personas con extraños trajes, fue entonces que su vista noto algo que capto su atención, mas adelante estaban tres chicas que también estaban vestidas de una manera rara, dos de ellas vestían un traje parecido al de Galaxia y la otra llevaba una especie de armadura roja, era esta última chica la que capto su atención, el apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ella era increíblemente parecida a su forma femenina, incluso tenía su pelo atado en una trenza.

El estaba tan absorto observándola que no noto que era observado. Sailor Galaxia miraba como su '**amado**' veía intensamente hacía otra parte y no a ella como debería. "¿Qué te pasa cariño?" Le pregunto ella para luego mirar a esa parte también, grande fue su sorpresa al ver quienes estaban ahí. "Vaya querido, veo que estabas más informado de lo que esperaba".

"Uhmmm... ¿Qué?" Dijo Ranma apenas entendiendo lo que ella trataba de decir.

"Sin siquiera decirte de ellas has podido ubicar a nuestras enemigas, en verdad eres hombre de muchos recursos amado mío".

"¿Nani?" Ranma en verdad no podía entender de lo que estaba hablando, lo único que podía captar en este momento es que esas tres chicas se acercaban hacía ellos.

Sailor Galaxia también vio esto y se coloco a su lado pero todavía sosteniendo su mano para el infortunio de Ranma. "Vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que a las ridículas Sailor Senshi, en serio que no esperaba verlas aquí".

"¿Tú eres Sailor Galaxia no es así?" Dijo la chica de cabello dorado sin hacer ningún caso a lo que le habían dicho.

"Vaya, tienen algo de inteligencia después de todo". Comento con una sonrisa Sailor Galaxia. "Las mataría en este momento pero estoy de tan buen humor por haber encontrado a mi amado que las perdonare, por ahora".

Al escuchar esto, Sailor Venus miro a Ranma a los ojos "¡Lo sabía! Tú eres el que corrompió a Sailor Galaxia ¿No es así? Sailor Moon tenía razón, era imposible que una Senshi se haya vuelto malvada sin motivo alguno".

"¿De que están hablando?" Ranma trato de defenderse de las acusaciones en su contra. "Yo recién la conocí hace menos de una hora"

"De que estás hablando cariño" Le dijo Galaxia mientras acariciaba su pecho con su mano. "O acaso te has olvidado lo '**bien**' que nos conocemos".

"Lo ves, no puedes negarlo" Le dijo Sailor Venus mientras apuntaba su dedo a él en acusación. "Tú eres el culpable de haberla corrompido, no puedo creer que alguien tan guapo como tú haya podido hacer eso."

Ranma tenía la boca bien abierta apenas pudiendo creer de lo que le estaban acusando, claro que ser acusado de algo que no cometió no era nada nuevo para él, pero que esto lo haga una chica que jamás conoció sobre otra que hace meros momentos acababa de conocer, eso era algo nuevo, el estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por otra voz.

"Damas, damas, porque pelean por un niño cuando aquí tienen a todo un hombre que las puede satisfacer a todas por igual".

Todos ellos voltearon sus cabezas para ver a un extraño hombre parado cerca de ellos, el tendía el cabello blanco pero su aspecto era joven, sus ropas parecían de la edad media, y una larga capa cubría sus hombros hasta llegar hasta casi sus pies.

"¿Quien eres tú?" le pregunto Sailor Venus bastante asombrada por el nuevo sujeto.

"Mi nombre es Dark Schneider, preciosa" Le contesto el mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la acercaba hacía el. "El mas guapo, mas sensual, mas poderoso, mas galante, mas varonil hombre que jamás hayas conocido".

"Vaya, y al parecer el mas modesto según veo". Dijo una voz femenina.

Dark Schneider se dio la vuelta para ver quien era la que había osado hablarle de esa manera, grande fue su sorpresa al ver una jovencita en lo que parecía ser una extraña armadura plateada, el hecho de que era bastante atractiva no escapaba a su vista tampoco. "Uhmm, ¿Qué deseas preciosa? No me digas que también estas impresionada por mis ilimitados encantos, claro que tampoco es tu culpa, yo soy simplemente irresistible".

"¿Simplemente idiota querrás decir?" Alita respondió, ella se había aproximado a ellos porque eran los primeros en iniciar una conversación y ella quería saber de que estaban hablando pero al ver la forma en que ese patán se comportaba le era difícil quedarse sin hacer nada.

"Oh, vaya, veo que te haces la difícil." Dijo él con bastante confianza. "Me gusta eso en una chica y puedo ver también que valdría la pena".

"Inténtalo" Le dijo ella en señal de desafió, era obvio para ella que el no se había dado cuenta que tenía un cuerpo cibernético.

"Vas a disculpar lindura" Dijo Dark Schneider a Sailor Venus. "Pero no puedo ignorar a nadie que me desafía en especial si es una dama".

"Pero..." Sailor Venus parecía querer decir pero Dark Schneider la silencio poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Shhh, no te preocupes, en seguido vuelvo contigo, no soy de los que hace esperar a una dama". Dicho esto él se dirigió a donde estaba la extraña chica de labios de pulpo, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

"¿Adonde crees que vas, patán?" Dijo Ranma, el no sabía bien por que estaba haciendo esto, pero no había forma de que el iba a dejar que ese ímbecil se saliera con la suya.

Dark Schneider solo le dio una cruel sonrisa. "Ja, muévete niño, eres trescientos años demasiado joven para siquiera mirarme a la cara."

"¿Porque no te mueves tú y dejas a esas personas en paz?".

Dark Schneider miro como se acercaba otro extraño con una extraña armadura que le hacía pensar en un dragón, pero por alguna razón esa armadura le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de donde, también pudo ver que sus ojos estaba vendados. Viendo más allá el podía ver que todos los que estaban ahí estaban poniendo mas atención a lo que estaba pasando.

"Pero que veo, otro caballero que llega a rescatar a la dama en peligro y ciego además". Dijo con burla DarK Schneider. "Pero no debían molestarse si no trato de hacerle daño más bien todo lo contrario".

"Pus a mi no me lo parece" Contesto el Santo del Dragón, que como todos los demás, había sido traído por esa extraña chica y ahora estaba enfrentando a alguien que a su parecer era de la edad media. "Y aunque este ciego, puedo sentir las energías malignas que hay en tu interior".

La pirata espacial Ryoko observaba los acontecimientos, ella realmente desearía estar con su amado Tenchi ahora, sabía que debió haber hecho que la extraña chica llamada Rei lo trajera también, encogiéndose de hombros, ella se sentó a disfrutar el show.

Alita no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿De donde habían salido esos tipos? ¿Qué no veían que trataba de darle a ese tipo una lección? Cansada de esperar ella decidió tomar la palabra. "Oigan pueden dejar de meterse en lo que no les importa. ¿Qué acaso no pueden ver que estaba a punto de patearle el trasero?"

"Oye cálmate, ellos solo tratan de ayudar" Dijo Zero que también se había acercado.

"Pero miren esto, otra chica guapa que se nos une, en verdad que acerté en venir aquí" Dijo Dark Schneider complacido. "Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué son esas cosas que cuelgan de tu nuca? ¿Acaso eres una clase de demonio? No que me moleste claro esta."

Zero estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba diciendo, generalmente era por sus cables que la gente rápidamente la reconocía como una Marioneta, ella estaba punto de corregir cuando una voz más se alzo entre la demás.

"Te dije Kakaroto, todos estos son unos inútiles, míralos ni siquiera pueden reconocer si algo es humano o no".

Todos los presentes miraron al mismo tiempo al extraño hombre que les había hablado en esa manera y por primera vez sus pensamientos eran uno.

"Oye ¿Quien te crees para hablarnos así?" Le dijo Sailor Venus.

"Tiene razón Vegeta, no deberías hablar así de ellos." Goku le aconsejo.

Vegeta sin embargo hizo caso omiso de sus consejos y hablo a la chica. "Yo digo lo quiero niña y más aun cuando se trata de basura como ustedes, no sé lo que esa mocosa pensaba cuando nos trajo con esta partida de perdedores."

Si las miradas que recibió antes estaban enojadas, las que recibía ahora estaban más que furiosas. Fue le Santo del Dragón el que hablo primero. "Oye, no se quien eres, pero como Santo de Atena, también tengo mi orgullo y no te permitiré hablar de algo de lo que no sabes nada."

Vegeta lo examino por un momento, luego el simplemente sonrió. "Vaya insecto, parece que tú tienes algo de poder, insignificante para mi claro esta, pero superas a los otros insectos."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Dijeron todos al unísono, la pelea parecía inevitable.

Goku solo pudo mover su cabeza, desaprobando lo que su amigo estaba haciendo, sabiendo bien que esto no iba a terminar bien. Pero cuando la lucha parecía inevitable, una voz se alzo entre las demás.

"¡¿Pero que están haciendo?!"

Las miradas de todos se posaron en la pequeña pelirroja que había hablado. Hikaru se puso muy nerviosa al ver como todos la estaban mirando pero reuniendo todo el coraje que tenía, ella hablo.

"No deberían pelear, todos nosotros somos defensores de la tierra, se que todos estamos confundidos por lo que esta pasando, pero esa no es razón para pelearnos entre nosotros por pequeñeces".

Los presentes escucharon atentamente lo que ella acabada de decir cada uno con una opinión al respecto, infortunadamente, uno de ellos no fue lo suficientemente caballeroso para guardársela.

"¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dark Schneider dio una gran carcajada. "¡Eso si que estuvo bueno!".

"¿Qué?". Dijo Hikaru confundida por lo que estaba diciendo.

"Veras niña" Le contesto él mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Mi intención no es salvar a la tierra, ¡Sino conquistarla!"

Algunos de los presentes estaban impresionados por sus palabras, pero Sailor Galaxia no era una de ellos. "¿Solo la tierra? Que aburrido, mi plan es conquistar toda la galaxia!"

"Kami ¿Qué sigue?" Dijo Ranma con un tono sarcástico. "¿El universo?"

Sailor Galaxia miro a su amado con fascinación. "Vaya querido, veo que sigues tan ambicioso como de costumbre, sabía que no te habías olvidado de tus sueños".

"¿Qué?" Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"¡Lo sabía!" Dijo con entusiasmo Sailor Venus. "Tú eres el culpable de corromper a Sailor Galaxia, no hay manera de que puedas negarlo ya."

"¡Yo no hice eso! ¡Ya dije que recién la conocí hoy!" Ranma trato de negar las acusaciones en su contra pero pudo ver en las caras de los otros que nadie le creía.

"Vaya" Dijo Son Goku. "Debes ser mas fuerte de lo que creí, sabes esconder tu poder muy bien, pero debo decirte que no es bueno que alguien tan joven como tú quiera conquistar el mundo".

"¡No quiero conquistar el mundo!"

"Esta bien, esta bien, como tu digas"

"Ya basta de tantas tonterías" Dijo Vegeta muy enojado y luego miro para arriba. "¡Oye Mocosa! ¡Ya he esperado bastante, quiero una explicación de inmediato!"

"¡Calmese señor!" dijo Hikaru. "Estoy segura de que ella vendrá pronto a explicarnos lo que esta pasando."

Vegeta gruño un poco antes de irse a apoyarse a una pared, la joven Magic Knight del fuego dio un suspiro de alivio al ver de que ahora todos ya se estaban relajando un poco más, sin embargo, ella vio que el muchacho de la trenza al que todos acusaban de trabajar apara las fuerzas del mal la estaba mirando de un modo extraño. "¿Que ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

"No, por nada" Contesto Ranma apresuradamente, pero puso ver que eso no la convenció.

"Vamos ¿Qué es?" Pregunto ella con insistencia sabiendo que le ocultaba algo.

"Bueno, es que..." Ranma ya iba a preguntar de donde era ella y como era que parecía tanto a su forma maldita, pero algo más capto su atención. "Disculpa ¿Acaso eres capaz de hacer que tú sombra haga cosas raras?"

Hikaru lo miro con extrañeza no sabiendo que contestar. "No, claro que no, ¿Por qué lo dices?".

Ranma apunto detrás de ella, Hikaru se dio la vuelta y vio una gran sombra de forma humanoide que se abalanzaba sobre ella.

"¡Cuidado!"

Ranma salto apenas a tiempo para sacarle del camino de ese extraño ser, no falto mucho para que notaran que esa sombra no estaba sola mientras decenas de seres iguales a el salían de entre las paredes.

"¡Nos atacan!"

Todos los guerreros rápidamente reaccionaron al escuchar esas palabras y se ponían en posición de combate mientras las extrañas sombras los rodeaban lanzando sonidos que aterrarían a un ejercito entero, sin embargo muchos de estos guerreros eran mas poderosos que cientos de ejércitos.

"Vaya, por fin pasa algo interesante en este mugroso lugar". Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba a atacar.

"Aunque me caes mal enano, tienes razón al decir que esta fiesta se ha puesto mas interesante" Le contesto Dark Schneider.

"Oye, insecto recuerdame darte una paliza apenas acabe con estas cosas, lo cual será en unos segundos." Le contesto Vegeta mientras se lanzaba hacia ellos.

"¡No, deténgase!" Dijo Sailor Mercury, la joven Senshi había escaneado a los recien llegados y no le gustaba para nada lo que su computadora le mostraba.

Vegeta hizo caso omiso de la joven y lanzo un poderoso golpe a la sombra mas cercana a el, pero cuando su puño toco a la extraña criatura...

"¡AArrggghhh!"

Una sensación de dolor corría por el brazo de Vegeta, era el dolor mas inimaginable que el había sentido jamás, sentía su mano arder o más bien como si estuviera desapareciendo. Rápidamente retiro su puño y empezó a alejarse de las sombras que ya iban hacía él.

"¿Qué te paso Vegeta? ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Goku mientras iba donde su amigo y valiente se ponía entre él y las sombras.

"¡Es lo que trate de advertirle!" Sailor Mercury se acerco rápidamente y comenzó a examinar la herida del guerrero Saiyajin. "Esas sombras están hechas de una clase de energía muy extraña, es muy peligroso"

"Bueno, si no podemos tocarlas, vamos a ver si pueden soportar un poco de esto". Dicho esto Goku se preparo para lanzar uno de sus ataques de energía que mas usaba.

"KAME... KAME... HA"

El ataque apenas tenía un tercio de lo que acostumbraba pero fue lo suficiente poderoso para destruir a tres sombras, su ataque siguió su camino hasta que choco contra la pared del enorme cuarto que para sorpresa de Goku no recibió daño alguno. Dejando eso de lado, el se dirigió al resto de las personas. "Todos, no los toquen con sus manos, si tienen ataques de energía usenlos".

No era necesario siquiera decirlo, todos habían visto lo que había pasado y estaba dispuestos a arriesgarse a tocar algo que hiciera gritar así a un hombre. Las sombras empezaban a ir hacía ellos y cada uno se lanzo a atacarlas con su propio estilo personal.

Mientras tanto desde la sala de mando del satélite artificial, tres figuras veían lo que estaba pasando.

"¿No deberíamos ayudarlos?" pregunto Rei Ayanami.

"No". Le contesto otra voz. "Es necesario que ellos vean a lo que se enfrentan y también tenemos que confirmar de que ellos están a la altura de enfrentar los riesgos que mas tarde afrontaran."

Rei asintió y continuo observando la pantalla para ver como todos esos hombres y mujeres luchaban por sus vidas.

Dark Schneider se reía ruidosamente mientras evadía las manos de las sombras. "No se que magia los creo feos, pero están muy por debajo de mi nivel para ser una amenaza".

Las tres se lanzaron sobre él y lo cubrieron totalmente con sus cuerpos, infortunadamente para ellas, se trataba de una Imagen espejo creada por el, miraron por todas partes hasta encontrar al maligno mago mientras se preparaba a lanzara su terrible magia sobre ellas.

"Venom"

De inmediato las tres sombras fueron consumidas por su poderoso ataque de magia oscura. Dark Schneider se ría de ellos sin darse cuenta de que detrás de el dos sombras más se abalanzaban sobre él.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock".

Ambas sombras lanzaron gritos inhumanos antes de desaparecer en una luz dorada. Dark Scheneider se dio la vuelta para ver a su salvadora, Sailor Venus.

"Vaya preciosa, veo que tienes más dotes de los que muestras". Le dijo ella.

"Me podrás agradecer después" Le contesto ella mientras le hacía ver que todavía no había acabado la pelea.

Mientras tanto, Alita tenía sus propios problemas, a pesar de que podía evadir a las Sombras con facilidad pero le resultaba difícil atacar, a pesar de tener un cuerpo nuevo, ella podía ver que su Panzer Kunst no serviría de anda contra ellas, '_¿Cuerpo nuevo?_', pensó ella. '_¡Claro! Nova dijo que le había instalado nuevas cosas a este cuerpo_'.

Poniendo algo de distancia entre ella y las sombras, Alita empezó a concentrarse, casi como instinto, ella sabía exactamente que hacer, sus manos empezaron a vibrar a una asombrosa velocidad, las sombras ya estaban a punto de atacarla cuando sintió que tenía ya suficiente energía, y de inmediato llevo sus manos adelante liberando un increíble rayo de energía que destruyo a cuanto estaba en frente.

"Vaya, Nova sabía lo que hacía" Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que una sombra la cercara, afortunadamente alguien disparo contra ella antes de que pudiera tocarla. '_Rayos, mis ataques tardan demasiado para que pueda defenderme bien, necesito un arma_' Alita recuperaba su aliento mientras se cuidaba de cualquier peligro, cuando vio que no la estaban atacando, ella miro hacía donde había venido el disparo que la había salvado.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al hombre de gabardina verde destruyendo a varias Sombras con un poderoso cañón de protones, lo sorprendente para Alita no era el hecho de que un simple humano fuera de llevar tal arma en una sola mano menos aun dispararla, sino de donde la había sacado, ella había estudiado cuidadosamente a todos en la sala y ninguno llevaba armas a excepción de unas espadas y armaduras, también había examinado la sala pero era demasiado inmensa para poder recorrerla toda.

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, ella se dirigió a él. "Oye, gracias por la ayuda"

El hombre del largo cabello blanco no le contesto nada mientras seguía disparando cuanta Sombra se le acercaba.

Alita levanto una ceja al ver como el extraño hombre la ignoraba y dijo casi en broma "Oye de casualidad no tienes otro de esos juguetes que puedas prestarme".

Bolt Crack la miro por un momento y luego extendió su otra mano hacía adelante, Alita no sabía que era lo que planeaba hacer y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como salía otra gigantesca arma de su mano izquierda, cuando toda el arma estuvo completa, el se la lanzo a ella.

Alita tomo el arma casi por instinto mientras su boca aun estaba abierta por lo que acababa de ver, pero al ver que una vez más ella era atacada, rápidamente se puso a disparar contra las sombras. "¡Gracias!" Le dijo ella mientras se colocaba de espaldas con él y empezaban a atacar.

En otra parte, Zelgadis veía con asombro las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, gracias a sus aventuras con Lina y sus amigos, él tenía experiencia con otras dimensiones, pero esta era la primera vez que el viajaba a una tan diferente y conocía a tanta gente de otras al mismo tiempo, era asombroso ver la forma en que luchaban y usaban hechizo que jamás había visto.

"Oye, me vendría bien una mano sabes".

Zelgadis fue sacado de sus pensamientos por estas palabras, alzando la vista vio que se trataba del extraño hombre con la extraña armadura y el extraño bastón, que por alguna razón le hacía recordar a Zellos, él pudo ver también que ahora se encontraba esquivando Sombras con una agilidad asombrosa, se movía casi como si no pesara nada.

"Acaso necesitas ayuda" Le dijo Zelgadis. "Parece que lo estas manejando bien por ti solo."

"Bueno, a diferencia de muchos de los que están aquí, yo no puedo tirar rayos de mis manos desnudas". Le contesto Joker.

Zelgadis le lanzo una mirada dudosa antes de extender su mano hacia la sombras y lanzar su magia. "¡Bola de Fuego!"

El ataque de Zelgadis fue capaz de alejar a las Sombras pero no de destruirlas, logro sin embargo, enojarlas lo suficiente para que fueran tras de él.

"Gran idea Einstein" Le dijo Joker mientras se colocaba a su lado. "Pero de casualidad no tienes algo más, que les pueda hace un poco '**más**' de daño".

"No se quien es este Eoinstin del que hablas". Le contesto el mago mitad quimera. "Pero si, tengo algo más fuerte, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para hacer mi hechizo."

"Bien, entonces lo tienes" Le contesto el miembro de los Ura Uruha mientras daba un paso al frente y apuntaba su Madougo de gravedad hacía las sombras, Zelgadis no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver como las sombras agitaban sus cuerpos pero eran incapaces de avanzar más.

"¿Vaya como hiciste eso?" Le pregunto el hechicero.

Joder le dio una sonrisa mientras respondía. "No importa de que clase de energía estén hechas esas cosas, todo en este universo está bajo el dominio de la gravedad, ahora, por que no haces ese hechizo tuyo? No podré tenerlas así por mucho ¿Sabes?"

Zelgadis asintió y empezó a recitar su hechizo. "Fuente de todas las almas que moran en lo eterno y lo infinito. Flama eterna de azul, deja que el poder escondido en mi alma sea llevado adelante desde el infinito... RA TILT".

El gran rayo de magia blanca fue directo hacía las sombras mientras el poder de Joker ya se desvanecía, pero esta vez no pudieron aguantar la magia de Zelgadis y se desvanecieron en un flash de luz.

"Vaya". Fue lo único que pudo decir Joker al ver ese poder antes de volverle a sonreir. "¿Sabes? Me gustaría mucho enfrentarme contigo una vez que todo esto acabe".

Zelgadis le contesto con otra sonrisa mientras se preparaba para otro ataque. "Con gusto."

Por su lado, Ranma y Hikaru lo estaban haciendo bien, siendo los primeros en ser atacados, ellos estaban en el corazón de la pelea ya habían llegado a una especie de entendimiento, mientras el muchacho la llevaba por todas partes en sus brazos, ella lanzaba sus ataques a las sombras.

"¡Flecha de Fuego!"

Hikaru una vez más lograba destruir otra de las sombras y otra vez era agarrada por Ranma y llevaba a otra aparte mientras nuevas sombras aparecían a su alrededor.

"Rayos por que te buscan a ti mas que a los otros" Dijo Ranma un poco frustrado por todos los viajes que tenía que hacer. "¿Acaso los conoces?"

"Yo nunca los había visto antes?" Le respondió ella inocentemente. "No será mas bien que te busquen mas a ti que quieres conquistar el universo".

"¡YA HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO CONQUISTAR EL UNIVERSO!" Grito Ranma furiosamente, infortunadamente ese momento de distracción fue lo suficiente para que las Sombras los cercaran a ambos y eran incapaces de atacar.

"¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!" Le dijo Ranma.

"¿Yo? Pero si yo no hice na..." Hikaru fue interrumpida por la fuerte luz que fue despedida por la destrucción de las Sombras, cuando se estuvo disipando vio que había una figura sobresaliendo y que su compañero ahora estaba empezando a sudar al ver de quien se trataba.

"Cariño" Dijo Sailor Galaxia. "¿Qué estas haciendo? Se supone que deberías salvarme a mi no a esa pobre imitación de Sailor."

"¡Oye!" Le dijo Hikaru un poco ofendida.

"Bueno, veras..." Ranma estaba empezando a sudar más cuando se dio cuenta de algo. "Un momento ¿Por qué debo darte una explicación? Yo ni siquiera te conozca"

"Cariño ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de todo lo que hemos vivido" Los ojos de Galaxia se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas.

"Oye, yo no quería lastimarte, yo..." Ranma vio que una de las sombras se lanzaba hacía ella. "Agáchate Galaxia ¡MOUKO TAKABASHI!"

Sailor Galaxia obedeció casi por instinto y pudo ver como el ataque de su '**amado**' destruía a la sombra que estaba detrás de ella.

"Estas bien" Le pregunto él poniéndose a su lado.

"¡Oh querido!" Sailor Galaxia se tiro a los brazos de Ranma y empezo a darle besos por toda la cara sin importarle sus protestas. "¡Sabía que no me habías olvidado!"

Hikaru solo podía ver al par de '**enamorados**', sentí un poco de envidia por que habían sido traído juntos a pelear lado a lado.

"¡KAME-KAME-HAAAA!"

"¡ROZAN SHORIUHAN!"

"¡TOMEN ESTO BASTARDOS!"

Goku, Shiryu y Ryoko veían como sus ataques destruían a sus inhumanos enemigos, sin darse cuenta los tres habían hecho un equipo excelente, Ryoko usaba su habilidad para atravesar las paredes para confundir a las Sombras y así dar tiempo a Shiryu y a Goku para usar sus ataques, y aunque el ataque del guerrero de Atena necesitaba contacto directo estaba suficientemente cargado de energía para poder evitar '**tocar**' directamente a las Sombras y por suerte sus enemigos emitían un extraño cosmos que nunca antes había sentido pero el odio que proyectaba era bastante para decirle sobre la naturaleza maligna de sus agresores el cual le hacía saber sonde estaban.

"¡Rayos!" Vegeta no podía creer su suerte, se supone que él era el ser mas fuerte de todos y él les iba a probar a esos insectos cuan poderoso era, pero jamás pensó que pasaría esto.

Su mano aun le dolía, era la primera que sentía algo así, el había soportado los ataques de Freezer, Cell, Majin Buu, pero nunca nada como cuando toco a esas Sombras, ahora el solo podía veía como Goku y esos tontos destruían a esas cosas que lo habían lastimado tanto.

Él observaba como Goku, el mocoso con armadura y esa extraña extraterrestre de cabello blanco peleaban contra las sombras rápidamente ganando terreno sobre las Sombras, nunca antes se había sentido mas humillado y para colmo, una mocosa humano lo estaba atendiendo. Era inconcebible.

El era Vegeta, príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Y por su orgullo, esos bastardos pagaran por lo que le hicieron.

"Apártate niña". Le dijo Vegeta a la joven Sailor mientras se paraba y veía con sus ojos llenos de rabia a las Sombras que quedaban.

Elevándose para lograr una mejor posición, él apunto su mano sana a las sombras que quedaban y empezó a concentrar sus energías en la palma de su mano.

Goku de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer. "¡Vegeta, detente! ¡Con ese ataque puedes destruir este lugar!"

Sin embargo, sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas ya que su amigo estaba demasiado enojado para escucharlo, su mente solo pensaba en una cosa...

Venganza.

"¡BIG BANG ATTACK!"

El feroz ataque de Vegeta sorprendió a todos los que se encontraban ahí, todos tuvieron que taparse sus ojos por la potente luz, los gritos de las sombras que cayeron bajo su poder era aterrador. El suelo debajo de todos tembló haciendo pensar algunos que destruido la pared.

Pero cuando la luz se calmo, se pudo ver que aunque las sombras habían sido destruidas todo lo demás estaba totalmente intacto, las Sombras que quedaban se retiraron rápidamente en silencio y sin protestas casi como si ya hubieran conseguido lo que querían.

Todos los demás aun quedaban sorprendidos por la retirada de sus enemigos pero más que todo estaban sorprendidos por todo lo que pasaban y los poderes que mostró cada uno de los que estaban ahí, hubo un silencio entre ellos mientras todos se miraban entre si y fue Dark Schkneider el que rompió el silencio.

"¿Quién lo creyera? El enano tenía algo de poder después de todo."

"A quien le dices enano maldito insecto." Le grito Vegeta bastante enojado.

"A ti claro esta, acaso hay otro enano en este lugar?" Se siguió burlando el hechicero oscuro.

La situación hubiera empeorado más si no fuera por Alita que en ese momento decidió intervenir. "¡Ya callense ustedes dos!" Grito ella y luego se dirigió al resto de los que estaban ahí. "¡¿Alguien me podría explicar que demonios esta pasando aquí?! ¡Ya estoy cansada de esperar y que me ataquen unas estupidas sombras! ¡Quiero respuestas ya!"

"Y las tendrá"

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz que parecía salir de todas partes, pero por de inmediato todos sintieron algo que los hizo mirar para arriba, y vieron como una plataforma descendía sobre ellos, encima de ella se encontraban tres personas una de las cuales ellos reconocieron como a la chica que los había traído a todos aquí, a los otros dos no los conocían, uno de ellos llevaba puesto un traje sencillo, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, con una capa roja sobre sus hombros, también se podía ver que su mano izquierda era de metal pero parecía como si atravesara la piel del resto de su brazo.

El último hombre estaba situado en el medio de los dos, tenía un aire de confianza y serenidad que lo cubría y aunque parecía ser el mas joven de todos sus ojos les hablaban de años de experiencia que tenía.

"¿Quien eres?" Fue la pregunta que se escucho.

El extraño sonrió y respondió de una forma calmada pero bastante seria. "Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, mi nombre es AKIRA y vengo aquí para decirles que sus mundos van a morir."

Continuara...

Notas del Autor:

Vaya, este debe ser el capitulo mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora, se que muchos no reconocen a varios de los personajes que se encuentran en este fic, como Zero o Dark Schneider pero no se preocupen en futuros episodios pondré una pequeña biografía sobre algunos de ellos.

También se que falto introducir a un par de personajes, pero decidí obviarlos por una razón, la cual se vera en los siguientes capítulos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CRISIS EN EL ANIME INFINITO**

**Capitulo 2: Una y Otra vez en el Tiempo**

Escrito por Lord Kal-el  
Formato Aoi Fhrey

**Aclaración:** Todos los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los usó por puro entretenimiento, daría los nombre de todas las serie que estoy usando, pero me tardaría una eternidad mencionarlas a todas.

**Universo C**

Al sur del continente de Lacross.

Isla de Lodoss.

Hace 3000 años.

Lodoss generalmente era una tierra tranquila situada muy aparte del resto del mundo, último refugio de muchas de las fantásticas criaturas que alguna vez poblaron la tierra, dragones, elfos, duendes, gnomos, donde en otros continentes muchos ya no existen y han pasado a convertirse en mitos, pero aquí en Lodoss ellos aun cohabitan pacíficamente por los humanos.

La mayoría.

Parn esperaba ansioso, sus movimientos eran lentos y precavidos, tenían que serlo, un movimiento en falso y sería descubierto.

Habían pasado varios años desde el final de las guerras de los Héroes que habían casi devastado su tierra, y el finalmente creyó que la paz por fin reinaría en Lodoss, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

Gnomos, criaturas de las tinieblas, amantes de las matanzas y la destrucción, él sabía que ellos generalmente se quedaban en sus territorios y raramente salían de día de sus cuevas ya que odiaban la luz, pero parecía que eso no parecía importarle mucho a ellos ahora, que desafiaban al sol de la mañana.

Por suerte aun no lo descubrían, el viento estaba de su lado, pero sabía que eso no iba a durar, Parn tenía que hacerles frente o sino ellos llegarían a la villa que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí. En otro tiempo él se hubiera lanzado ciegamente a hacerles frente, pero todas las guerras y muerte que presencio le habían enseñado muchas cosas, una de las mas importantes era '**Siempre tener un plan.**'

Solo esperaba haber aprendido bien la lección.

Cuando vio que ellos habían avanzado lo suficiente, el actuó.

"¡Oigan feos!" Grito él llamando su atención. "¿Por que no van a apestar a otra parte? No nos gustan asquerosas bestias como ustedes por acá"

Eso definitivamente llamo la atención de las criaturas inhumanas que de inmediato fueron hacía él. Si ellos lo hubieran atacado hace algunos años atrás, él los hubiera enfrentado abiertamente sin siquiera pensar en su propia seguridad o lo que pudiera pasar después, pero las innumerables batallas en las que había estado y los grandes amigos y héroes que había conocido le habían enseñado una cosa o dos. Corriendo entre el espeso bosque, Parn pudo notar que los gnomos no eran detenidos por este, siendo criaturas de los bosques negros ellos se sentían en su ambiente.

Eso era justo lo que quería, que se sintieran confiados, un error que él mismo no podía permitirse.

Solo esperaba que Deed se diera prisa con su tarea.

El final del camino se encontraba ante Parn ahora, con los Gnomos por un lado y un profundo precipicio al otro, viendo que ya no había ningún lugar donde correr, Parn levantó su espada en lo alto y se dispuso a enfrentarlos.

Las bestias casi no podían creer la suerte que estaban teniendo, aquí estaba, un débil humano haciéndoles frente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que esas criaturas habían probado sangre humana y sin importarles como, la iban a conseguir hoy.

Con poderosos gritos inhumanos ellos se lanzaron contra él, pero con lo que ellos no contaban era que a quien enfrentaban no era un guerrero común, se trataba de alguien que había luchado contra dragones, brujas, e incluso los mismos dioses malignos de la tierra de Lodoss. Con gran habilidad él fue capaz de matar a unos cuantos de ellos con los primeros movimientos de su espada, también Parn si hubiera estado enfrentado hombres normales, estos lo pensarían dos veces antes de atacarlo ciegamente. Pero no estaba ante ningún hombre, las bestias ante él carecían de miedo y razón, solo vivían para la batalla y estaban demasiado excitadas para dejar que un solo hombre los haga retroceder.

Sin embargo él estaba lejos de estar solo.

"¡Listo cuando tu lo estés Deedlit!" Grito él mientras seguía combatiendo a los Gnomos.

"Pues es mejor que salgas de ahí." Dijo una voz e instantes después una chica de cabellos rubios como el sol salía de los bosques de una manera tal que parecía haber formado parte de ellos todo el tiempo pero lo mas extraño era la extraña esfera de color azul que llevaba entre sus manos. "¡Porque va a correr mucho viento!"

Asintiendo, el joven guerrero dio un gran salto y apoyándose en la cabeza de una de las criaturas, él se elevo en lo alto lejos de su alcance justo cuando su amiga y compañera liberaba su poder.

"¡Os invoco, Iruuk gran rey del viento, libera tu poder!"

De inmediato, poderosas corrientes de energía azul salieron de la esfera que alzaba la chica de cabellos rubios, que rápidamente se dirigieron hacía los sorprendidos gnomos que tomados fuera de guardia no pudieron hacer nada para evitar ser arrastrados por los feroces vientos mágicos que los llevaron directamente hacía el profundo barranco.

Todo eso paso tan rápido que Parn aun estaba en el aire y él se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que el plan había salido a la perfección, la magia de Deedlit era tan precisa que sus vientos no le afectaban, infortunadamente fue en ese instante de descuido que uno de los gnomos hizo un último desesperado movimiento y lanzo su cadena hacía él atrapándolo de una pierna.

"¡Parn!" La elfa Deedlit grito en desesperación al ver a su amado ser llevado hasta el precipicio por uno de los Gnomos sin nada que pudiera ser para impedirlo.

El joven guerrero usando una única oportunidad, clavo en el último momento su espada en la orilla del precipicio, pero él aun no estaba a salvo, Parn podía sentir el peso del gnomo queriendo llevarlo hacía abajo y tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas solo para que no lo hiciera, mirando hacía abajo, él vio que para empeorar la situación otro Gnomo se había sujetado de la larga cadena y no tardaría mucho en subir por ella, el peso resultaba ser mucho para la débil orilla que amenazaba con desprenderse.

"¡No te preocupes Parn ya te tengo!"

Parn levanto su cabeza al escuchar la voz de la chica que los había acompañado en tantas aventuras, y que ahora ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón, Deedlit se puso en frente de él y lo agarro al último momento, pero a duras penas lograba sostenerlo, el peso de su amado y los dos gnomos amenazaba con hacerla caer a ella también.

"¡Suéltame Deed!" Dijo Parn al darse cuenta de la situación. "¡No hay nada que puedas hacer!"

"¡Ni de broma Parn!" Le contesto ella. "¡No te voy a perder ahora! ¡No de esta manera!"

Parn estaba a punto de obligarla a que lo suelte cuando de improviso él se encontró siendo levantado de una manera tan rápida que ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Parn pregunto cuando se recupero de la impresión.

"No lo sé." Dijo ella también un poco desconcertada por lo que había pasado. "De repente te sentí bastante liviano, y todo paso tan rápido que no pude detenerme al jalarte para arriba."

Parn miro sus piernas y vio que la cadena del gnomo había desaparecido, no sabía como había pasado ya que sus propios intentos por sacársela habían resultado inútiles, acercándose al acantilado él dio un vistazo al fondo para ver que había sucedido con los gnomos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había absolutamente nada abajo.

Aunque el barranco era profundo, él podía ver bien el fondo, era imposible que los gnomos hayan sobrevivido la caída y por consecuencia sus cuerpos deberían estar ahora allí pero no lo estaban, todos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastros.

"¿Qué ocurre Parn?" Le pregunto Deedlit mientras se asomaba también, ella no necesito su respuesta, su aguda vista de elfa le hizo darse cuenta de la situación. "¿Pero donde están los cuerpos de los Gnomos?"

"No lo sé" Dijo el bastante sorprendido de su situación. "¿Deed, no puedes usar tus poderes para saber donde están?"

La joven elfa cerró los ojos y concentro su magia en todo el lugar, después de unos momentos ella movió la cabeza negativamente. "Nada, no hay ni el menor rastro de sus auras oscuras, es como si los gnomos hubieran desaparecido en el aire."

"Eso es raro." Parn pensó en la situación por unos momentos hasta que al final se encogió de hombros. "Bueno no hay nada más que podamos hacer aquí, será mejor volver a la villa y luego hablaremos con Slayn y su esposa sobre lo que paso, tal vez ellos puedan darnos algunas respuestas."

La elfa asintió con la idea del joven caballero y ambos se dispusieron a irse del lugar mientras Deedlit daba una mirada al fondo, ella no sabía porque pero había una extraña sensación en el ambiente que la preocupaba, algo muy grande estaba a punto de suceder, no tenía idea que pero iba a ser malo, muy malo.

\CcC/

**Universo C**

El Futuro

Año 2040

"¡Esto es malo! ¡Muy malo!"

"¡Ya deja de quejarte Nene!" Dijo Linna mientras ella saltaba fuera del techo del edificio donde se encontraban.

"Pero Linna, ¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?" Dijo ella mientras la seguía hasta el suelo en su traje de color rojo mientras apuntaba a las extrañas criaturas en frente de ellas.

"No lo sé." Contesto Linna. "No parecen ser Boomers de Genom o de ninguna otra clase, más bien parecen orgánicos, pero eso no importa tenemos que ayudar a todas esas personas en el restaurante."

Nene asintió y ambas chicas se dispusieron a trabajar. Ellas no sabían que eran las criaturas de aspecto humanoide que estaban enfrentando, lo único que sabían era que ellas habían interceptado el reporte de varios Boomers enloquecidos en el distrito de Megatokio, pero grande fue la sorpresa de ellas al llegar y ver esos extraños seres, era obvio que eran peligrosos, las armas que llevaban parecían de la edad media, pero igual podían matar hecho que comprobaron al ver los restos de lo que parecían haber sido alguna vez oficiales de Policía AD.

Ahora ellas se preocupaban de sacar a todas las personas del lugar que aun estaban con vida mientras esperaban que llegaran refuerzos. Linna se estaba ocupando de mantener ocupadas a las criaturas mientras Nene rescataba a la gente, aunque superada en número, ella podía con las criaturas, su armadura de Knight Saber le daban los reflejos y la fuera necesaria para hacerlo.

"No se por que debemos preocuparnos." Dijo ella con confianza mientras evadía las hachas de los seres. "Tal vez son muchos, pero no parecen muy inteligen...ugh!"

Linna fue agarrada desprevenida cuando una de las criaturas la atrapo por las piernas con una gruesa cadena y luego tiraba de ella para hacerla caer al suelo. Era imposible para ella saber que, aun que desprovistos de conciencia y una mente racional los Gnomos eran lo suficientemente listos para aprender de las tácticas de sus enemigos y no caer dos veces en el mismo error, ellos al ver que se enfrentaban a otro gran guerrero como el que los había enfrentado hace poco, rápidamente idearon de que la mejor táctica sería inmovilizarlo primero antes de atacarlo y ahora que lo habían hecho caer ellos se iban a asegurar de que no se levante más.

"¡Linna!"

Nene grito por su amiga, ella ya había sacado al último de los supervivientes y fue a socorrer a su gran amiga, al ver como era golpeada salvajemente Nene ni siquiera tuvo que detenerse a pensar, llevando su brazo adelante ella disparo una gran ráfaga de agujas de acero que se clavaron en el cuerpo de las criaturas.

Esto, aunque logro el objetivo de alejar a las criaturas de su amiga también atrajo su atención hacía ella. '_Rayos, esto no luce bien_' Pensó ella.

Nene ya se estaba preparando para recibir la embestida de esos seres cuando vio con gran sorpresa y alegría a dos figuras muy familiares bajar desde el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos.

"Ya era hora" Dijo Nene a sus recién llegadas amigas.

"Disculpa Nene." Dijo Sylia, su amiga de la armadura plateada. "Nygel aun no había terminado de arreglar nuestras armaduras, pero dime ¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?"

"Estaba esperando que tu me lo dijeras Sylia." Le contesto Nene. "Obviamente no son boomers, ni tampoco humanos."

"Ya es suficiente charla, vamos tenemos que ayudar a Linna, ya habrá tiempo de descubrir que son esas cosas después". Dijo Priss ya cansada de esperar.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Sylia y luego se dirigió a Nene. "Nene, nosotras nos encargaremos de esas criaturas, tu cuida de Linna."

Asintiendo, todas se lanzaron de nuevo a la batalla, nene se apresuro de ayudar a su amiga mientras Sylia y Press luchaban con las criaturas, la gran velocidad y fortaleza de sus armaduras les estaban dando la ventaja que necesitaban y no les dejaban tiempo a ellos para pensar en un plan de contraataque.

"¿Estas bien Linna?" Pregunto Nene a su amiga mientras le ayuda a levantarse. "¿No te lastimaron nada?"

"Solo mi orgullo, mi armadura me protegió, no te preocupes por mi, dame un minuto y enseguida las ayudare." Le contesto su amiga con bastante confianza.

"¡Pero que demo...!"

Ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta al escuchar a Priss gritar creyendo que estaba en problemas, grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que estaba pasando, una extraña luz de color amarillo rodeaba a las extrañas criaturas que las estaban atacando que parecían mas confundidas por lo que estaba pasando que ellas mismas y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo todas ellas desaparecieron, tan misteriosamente como habían llegado.

"¿Pero que paso?" Pregunto Linna. "¡¿Adonde se fueron esos monstruos?!"

"No lo sé" Respondió Sylia. "Y creo que ellos tampoco lo sabían."

"¿Qué tratas de decir?" Priss pregunto un poco molesta por no haber sido capaz de pelear un poco más.

"Tu misma viste sus caras" Respondió ella. "Es obvio que no sabían nada de lo que estaba pasando."

"¿No crees que hayan sido enviados por GENOM?" Pregunto Linna.

"No lo creo." Dijo Sylia. "Las tácticas de GENOM son mas refinadas y sutiles, ellos no nos atacarían tan abiertamente y esas criaturas no eran mucho rival para todas nosotras, además su diseño era biológico no artificial. No, algo más esta detrás de todo esto, pero no logro imaginar que."

"¿Saben una cosa?" Dijo Nene de improviso. "No se porque, pero esas cosas se parecían a esos gnomos que salen en la mangas de fantasía."

Las otras chicas empezaron a verla de un modo extraño.

"Nene, creo que debes dejar de leer esos libros de Tolkien. Ya estas comenzando a pensar en cosas demasiado tontas" Le dijo Linna.

"Ya se que suena un poco extraño." Dijo ella. "Pero en verdad se parecen."

"Ya vamonos" Dijo finalmente Priss. "La policía AD llegara aquí en cualquier momento para encargarse del esto, no tenemos tiempo para hablar de cuentos de hadas."

"Pero Priss, te digo que..." Nene trato de convencer a su amiga que ella no estaba bromeando pero tanto ella como sus amigas ya estaban saltando fuera del lugar, viendo que no había más remedio ella se encogió de hombros y empezó a seguirlas, su mente aun pensando en las criaturas que había enfrentado, preguntándose si las vería de nuevo en el futuro, considerando su línea de trabajo, eso era muy posible, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que rogara porque eso no pasara.

\CcC/

En otro universo, en un satélite artificial oculto alrededor de la tierra.

"¿Que has dicho bastardo?" Dijo Vegeta al recién llegado.

"Exactamente lo que usted escucho Sr. Vegeta" Le respondió el hombre que se hacía llamar a si mismo Akira. "Sus mundos, sus universos, muy pronto perecerán".

Sus palabras causaron gran impacto en los presentes que no sabían que pensar de la situación, lo único que sabían con seguridad era que la persona ante ellos era poderosa, incluso Vegeta podía notarlo, era un poder increíble, un poder extraño para los que estaban ahí, diferente al de cualquier hombre, demonio o dios que alguno de ellos hubiera encontrado antes.

"Una amenaza terrible se abalanza sobre todos nosotros," Continuo Akira. "Ya incontables universos han caído y me temo que los de ustedes siguen."

Para variar fue Dark Schneider el primero en hablar. "Y supongo que esta es la parte en que nos dices en que nosotros somos la única esperanza de la humanidad."

Akira asintió. "Así es, todos ustedes representan la última muralla contra el ataque de nuestro enemigo."

"¿A que te estás refiriendo?" Pregunto el Santo del dragón. "¿Quién es este enemigo del que hablas?"

Akira ya le iba a responder a él cuando se dio cuenta de algo, la ceguera del Caballero de Atena, y se dirigió a Rei. "Disculpa Rei, ¿Podrías curar los ojos de Shiryu el caballero Dragón? Es necesario que todos los presentes sean capaces de ver lo que voy a mostrarles."

"Enseguida Akira-sama." Contesto ella mientras se dirigía hacía el caballero.

"Disculpa." Dijo el caballero. "No se exactamente lo que planeas hacer pero no va a funcionar, mi ceguera fue causada por un enemigo al que enfrente, él cual uso una técnica muy poderosa para hacerlo y me temo que mi ceguera es permanente, no hay poder terrenal que pueda curarlo."

Rei sin embargo pareció no inmutarse ante sus palabras y toco los ojos del caballero antes de que él pudiera siquiera impedírselo, Shiryu de inmediato sintió un increíble calor en sus ojos, un calor extraño, un calor reconfortante, no le causaba dolor, todo lo contrario, el podía sentir un Cosmos sereno emanar de la muchacha que por alguna razón le hizo pensar en Atena, eran tan diferentes e iguales a la vez, tanto así que él se pregunto si ella no era una Diosa también.

"Ya esta" Dijo ella retirando su mano mientras las vendas caían de los ojos del caballero.

"¿Qué...?" Shiryu abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, las primeras imágenes que recibió fueron borrosas pero poco a poco comenzaron a aclararse hasta que pudo ver por fin a la extraña chica albina delante de él. "Pero...Pero esto es increíble ¡He recuperado mi vista de nuevo!"

Muchos de los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron por lo que acababa de pasar, aunque algunos habían visto a otros ejercer esa clase de poder curativo antes, el poder que demostró la muchacha era algo que ellos nunca antes habían sentido.

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?" Dijo Dark Schneider con una sonrisa malévola. "¿Qué acaso nunca han visto un ángel usar sus poderes?"

"¿Un ángel? Guau, es la primera vez que veo uno." Dijo el Saiyajin Goku. "Y eso que he ido al cielo varias veces."

Ese comentario traje las miradas hacía él, pero en vez de miradas de sorpresa mas bien lo miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Fue Alita la que decidió hablar en ese momento.

"¡Bueno, ya basta de tonterías!" Dijo ella. "¡¿Quiero saber que esta pasando aquí?! ¿Qué eran esas sombras o lo que sea que hayan sido? ¿Acaso las mandaste tú?"

"Mil disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado señorita Alita." Dijo Akira. "Pero era necesario que comprendan a lo que se van a enfrentar, ustedes enfrentaron a los '**Kagemusha**' (_Guerreros sombras_), el ataque que sufrieron de ellos fue orquestado por el enemigo que todos tenemos en común, su objetivo no era aniquilarlos, solo hacernos saber que sabe de nosotros."

"¿Quién es ese enemigo del que hablas?" Pregunto Zelgadis. "Y si es tan poderoso como dices, por que nos has llamado a nosotros específicamente, aunque no conozco a nadie de estas personas, puedo ver que hay una gran diferencia de poderes entre los que están aquí y aunque es difícil admitirlo hay varios aquí mucho más poderosos que yo."

"No se preocupe Sr. Zelgadis, todo eso lo sabrán muy pronto, se lo aseguro." Contesto Akira calmadamente para luego señalar con su mano un lado de la habitación. "Por favor permítanme mostrarles el gran peligro que se cierne sobre vosotros."

Todos se voltearon a ver al lugar donde apuntaba, al principio ellos no sabían que era lo que querían mostrarle hasta que de la nada aparecieron una serie de pantallas cada una mostrando lo que parecía ser diversos lugares de la tierra, pero al mismo tiempo no, todos ellos veían como la gente estaba corriendo aterrorizada de una extraña nube blanca que parecía estar consumiendo todo a su paso. El cuarto pronto empezó a llenarse de los gritos desesperados de aquellas personas que no sabían a donde huir.

"¿Pe...pero que rayos es eso?" Pregunto Minako con voz temblorosa.

"Esa es la Antimateria" Respondió Akira. "Una fuerza todopoderosa que esta traspasando las barreras dimensionales de nuestros universos para poder expandirse aun más, engullendo un Universo y luego otro. Destruyendo toda vida y toda esperanza, inclusive devora el tiempo mismo hasta que no queda absolutamente nada, sin pasado, presente o futuro, ni siquiera el recuerdo de que algo estuvo ahí alguna vez."

Todos escuchaban sus palabras intentando creer lo que veían las imágenes que veían sus ojos. Muchos de ellos habían sido testigos e incluso causantes de grandes tragedia y catástrofes pero lo que observaban superaba su imaginación.

"Primero, su mundos sentirán la ira de la naturaleza, debido al desbalance cósmico, se producirán terremotos, erupciones volcánicas, inundaciones, el tiempo mismo enloquecerá. Luego... vendrá la nada, un silencio invisible que barrera sus mundos, tomándolo... todo."

Por un momento la imagen del Silencio y Sailor Saturn paso por las mentes de Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus, aunque ellas no habían sido capaces de ver su poder cuando ella lo uso contra Faraón 90, ellas podían decir con certeza que ni siquiera se comparaba con lo que veían ahora.

"¡Espera un momento!" Clamo Hikaru, pilar de Céfiro. "Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces tenemos que ayudar a las personas de ese mundo antes de que mueran."

"Me temo que no es posible niña." Contesto el otro joven que acompañaba a Akira con un tono casi burlón. "Eso que estás viendo es solo una grabación del último universo que visito la antimateria y en este momento no queda nada de el."

Hikaru se llevo las manos a la boca la escuchar eso, aunque ella sabía que no era su Tierra, la vista de ver su ciudad siendo destruida causaba un profundo pesar en ella, como también en muchos de los que se encontraban ahí.

"¿Y tu quien eres?" Pregunto Alita al desconocido al lado de Akira, por su brazo ella podía ver que él era parte cyborg, pero tenía una extraña mirada que le hacía desconfiar de él.

"Su nombre es Tetsuo" Respondió Akira. "Esta aquí para ayudar, no tiene que preocuparse por él, señorita Alita."

Alita se sorprendió por como el hombre llamado Akira había adivinado lo que estaba pensando, pero aunque decidió hacerle caso esta vez, ella no pudo evitar tener un ojo en él, solo por si acaso.

"Yo estoy ligado con toda la materia." Continuó Akira. "Pero mientras la antimateria continua con su avance me debilito mas y más, pronto ya no tendré energías para continuar, es por eso que necesito su ayuda para luchar contra ella."

"¡Ahhh! Ya entiendo." Dijo Dark Schneider con una sonrisa. "Lo que en verdad te interesa es que te salvemos la vida ¿No es así?"

"Se equivoca." Dijo Rei saliendo en defensa de Akira. "Las motivaciones de Akira son mas nobles de las que puede imaginar."

Dark Schneider la miro un poco extrañado, la primera vez que la vio la chica ángel casi no había demostrado emoción alguna en su cara pero ahora el vio en ella un poco de indignación por su comentario, él no sabía exactamente que pensar ahora, así que decidió que sería mejor escuchar bien antes de decidir cualquier cosa.

"¡Oye, tú!" Dijo Sailor Galaxia bastante disgustada por lo que estaba pasando, pero al parecer no lo suficiente para soltar la mano de su amado, que hacía todo lo posible para que lo hiciera. "No me importa saber el nombre de tus lacayos, o cuando te vas a morir, lo que queremos yo y mi amorcito son respuestas, y las queremos ya. Esa cosa, antimateria o como quieras llamarla, ¿Cuándo se supone que va a llegar a nuestros mundos?"

"Ya esta en sus universos". Respondió él sin inmutarse.

Todos los presentes fueron impactados por la noticia, un unísono '**¿Qué?**' pudo ser escuchado en todo el satélite artificial.

"Como lo escucharon" Dijo Akira. "Por ahora no amenaza sus Tierras, pero ya esta comenzando a devorar sus universos, y muy pronto amenazara todo lo que conocieron."

"Dime insecto, ¿Acaso esa cosa en verdad esta atacando a mi universo?" Pregunto Vegeta bastante molesto por la situación, aunque en su tono se podía notar la preocupación que estaba tratando de ocultar.

"No." Contesto él. "El universo de usted y el señor Goku aun no ha sido invadido, pero lo será apenas acabe con los que esta atacando ahora."

"Entonces ¿Por qué debemos perder el tiempo tratando de salvar un universo que ni siquiera es el nuestro?" Dijo Vegeta con bastante arrogancia. "Vamonos Kakaroto, no tengo intención de ayudar a esos inútiles, si esa cosa llega a nuestro hogar la venceremos"

"Vegeta, yo creo que debemos quedarnos, estas personas necesitan nuestra ayuda." Goku le dijo muy decidido.

"Como quieras." Respondió él.

Vegeta ya se estaba preparando para irse cuando escucho a Akira detrás de él. "¿Como esta su mano señor Vegeta?"

"¡¿Qué has dicho maldito?!" Exclamo Vegeta enfurecido, él le hubiera atacado en ese instante si no le estuviera todavía doliendo por la grave quemadura que había recibido.

"Esas sombras que los atacaron, apenas son solo una muestra minúscula del poder del enemigo, y contrario a lo que usted cree, nadie en su universo tiene el poder de detener lo que ocurre, ni siquiera sus dioses o aquellas esferas del Dragón que existen ahí."

"¡¿Acaso nos menosprecias?!" Vegeta estaba ya tan enojado que le lanzó una ráfaga de energía a pesar de su dolor, no para intentar matarlo sino con la intención de hacerle ver su lugar.

Akira ni se inmuto, ya que con un simple movimiento de sus dedos, él hizo que la ráfaga de energía cambiara de rumbo y chocara contra las paredes y una vez más sin producir el menor rasguño, lo cual solo puso mas furioso a Vegeta y mas alarmados al resto de las personas en el lugar.

"No es mi interés menospreciarlo, señor Vegeta" Dijo Akira con tono calmado. "Solo hacerle ver la verdad, porque no mira estas otras imágenes para que pueda entenderme mejor."

Vegeta estaba mas interesado en atacarlo por su osadía cuando fue detenido por la mano de Kakaroto, él ya iba a gritarle pero se detuvo al ver el rostro pálido de su eterno rival que observaba una de las pantallas en la pared, él miro para allá también y su ojos se agrandaron por la imagen ante él.

No se trataba de completos extraños como los que había visto en las otras pantallas, a estas personas él las conocía bien, se trataba de su familia, él podía distinguir a su hijo Trunks tratando de alejar a madre Bulma bastante lejos de la antimateria, también podía ver a los hijos y a la nieta de Goku intentando dispararle ráfagas de energía solo para ser devueltas hacia ellos con una terrible fuerza que los envió directamente para el suelo, y por último y para su mayor sorpresa, él se distinguió a si mismo en la multitud junto a Kakaroto, aunque casi no lo creía ya que ambos estaban con el cabello largo, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierta de un vello escarlata con la sola excepción de su pecho y su cara, y aunque no parecían estar transformados es super-saiyayin, se veía que el poder que irradiaban ambos era impresionante.

"Estas imágenes pertenecen a un universo muy parecido al suyo que fue destruido hace unos días." Dijo Akira a los absortos guerreros Saiyajin. "Y como pueden observar esas versiones suyas son mucho mas poderosas que ustedes. Ellos habían pasado al grado del asombroso nivel de Supersaiyajin 4."

"¿Qué dices?" Pregunto Goku que había salido de su estupor. "¿Supersaiyajin 4?"

"Así es, ellos ya habían sobrepasado la etapa de supersaiyajin 3 después de grandes batallas y justamente se encontraban en medio de una lucha contra un enemigo bastante poderoso cuando la antimateria alcanzo la tierra."

Goku y Vegeta vieron a un extraño ser de tez blanca con cuernos en su espalda y cabeza con las siete esferas del dragón en su pecho tratando de huir por el espacio de la antimateria para luego ser alcanzado y consumida por esta, luego se observaron a ellos mismos y a sus seres queridos correr con la misma suerte.

"Como pueden ver aun con sus grandes poderes, ni los bueno ni los malos de ese mundo tuvieron oportunidad con la antimateria, ustedes no pudieron ganar." Akira después se dirigió al resto de le gente reunida. "Ninguno puede ganar con simple fuerza o con magia o cualquier otro poder, necesitamos la ayuda de todos si es que queremos tener una oportunidad de ganar, los he investigado por mucho tiempo, se que sus ideologías no son las mismas, pero si no se unen nadie sobrevivirá."

Todos los presentes comprendieron sus palabras, aunque muchos aun se encontraban maravillados por las cosas que estaban pasando y las cosa que estaban viendo, ellos si entendían el peligro cuando estaba frente a ellos, eran de diferentes tiempos y diferentes Tierras, algunos incluso no eran humanos pero aun así su decisión fue unánime.

Ellos pelearían.

"Muy bien insecto." Dijo Vegeta finalmente. "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?"

"He construido poderosas maquinas que evitaran el avance de la antimateria y las colocado en cinco eras clave, su deber será protegerlas del enemigo hasta que pueda activarlas." Dijo él con un tono algo más débil que el que había usado antes.

"No me parece una buena idea." Dijo el Príncipe Saiyajin. "Creo que sería mucho más sencillo ir a ese universo de antimateria y acabar de una vez con el maldito culpable de todo esto."

"Aunque no me guste mucho." Dijo Ryoko. "Creo que el enano tiene razón, es mejor atacar directamente."

"¡¿A quien le dices enano, sabandija?!" Replico el enfurecido Vegeta.

"Por favor no hay necesidad de más peleas, tienen que..." Akira vacilo un poco antes de continuar.

Rei Ayanami se acerco a Akira. "¿Esta bien, señor Akira?"

"Estoy bien." Contesto él mientras se tocaba su cabeza obviamente con dolor.

"Creo que ese tal Akira no es tan fuerte como nos hace creer." Dijo Jadeite al sujeto con gabardina verde a su lado.

"Como ya les dije mientras más avanza la antimateria, mas débil me pongo y esa también es una de las razones por las cuales es imposible seguir su plan señor Vegeta." Dijo Akira volviendo a recuperar su postura.

"¿De que estas hablando?"

Rei decidió hablar en vez de Akira. "Las barreras entre los universos no están estables, si bien podemos viajar entre los nuestros, cualquier intento de ir hacía el universo de antimateria resultaría en la muerte para quien lo intente, es por eso que debemos estabilizarlo todo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosas."

"Entiendo." Dijo Sailor Mercury. "El mal sincronismo de las corrientes de energía debe ocasionar un efecto de choque que hace que la antimateria crezca exponencialmente a un ritmo infinito en nuestro espacio debido a las diferentes leyes físicas que por lógica deben aplicarse allá las cuales entran en conflicto con las nuestras ¿No es así?"

Rei asintió.

El resto de la audiencia trataba de entender lo que habían dicho.

"Disculpa amiga" Dijo Sailor Venus al oído de su amiga. "¿Pero que fue lo que dijiste?"

"Es simple Venus." Contesto Mercury. "Es como puertas de un solo sentido, la antimateria sigue cruzando por ellas y nosotros no podemos hacerlo hasta que la cerremos todas es decir estabilizar las barreras de los universos."

"Ahhh" Dijo su amiga de cabellos dorados.

"Bueno ya basta de charlas." Dijo Zelgadis. "Personalmente aun estoy asombrado por todo lo que ya he visto, yo vengo de una tierra y tiempo donde no tenemos su tecnología y aun no comprendo muchas de las cosa que pasan pero como nos has dicho no tenemos otra opción mas que pelear y proteger esos artefactos que construiste."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo el Saiyayin Goku. "Aunque debo agregar que estoy mas ansioso en combatir a este supuesto enemigo pero creo que es mejor alejar a todos del peligro en primer lugar."

"No me gusta nada de esto cariño." Sailor Galaxia le dijo a Ranma. "Yo opino que es mejor irnos."

"Creo que a nadie le gusta." Contesto él artista marcial. "Todo esto me parece tan irreal, robots alienígenas, otros universos y no me gusta ser manipulado por nadie pero creo que lo haremos de cualquier modo."

"¿Pero porque amorcito?" Le contesto ella con tono amoroso. "Dejemos eso a esas excusas de héroes y vamos hacer otras cosas mas... excitantes."

"Bueno, este..." Ranma no sabía exactamente que decirle, podría hablarle de que era el deber de todo artista marcial pelear para proteger a los inocentes, pero ella no era un artista marcial, podría hablar de que es lo que toda buena persona haría, pero no estaba muy seguro de que ella sea una buena persona. Así que mejor decidió darle por su lado y le hablo en voz baja para que nadie malentienda lo que le decía. "Bueno, si vamos a ser los amos de la galaxia no querrás que nos conozcan como los que se acobardaron en el último momento."

"Como siempre, tienes razón querido" Le contesto ella. "¡Estos inútiles tienen que ver lo que es realmente poder!"

Por alguna razón, Ranma sabía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que había hecho.

"Bueno, creo que ya todos nos hemos decidido." Dijo Jadeite. "¿Y a que lugares se supone que nos vas a mandar?"

"Muy pronto lo sabrán." Contesto Rei mientras alzaba las manos hacía ellos.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar mientras una vez más eran envueltos en una luz blanca y desaparecían en un parpadeo. Para su sorpresa los únicos que no desaparecieron fueron Zero y el mercenario inmortal llamado Bolt Crank.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no nos fuimos con los demás?" Zero dijo preocupada.

"Tú quieres que hagamos otro trabajo." Bolt Crank no le hablaba a ella sino a Akira que estaba parado frente a ellos.

Él asintió. "Así es, ustedes dos van a ser parte esencial de nuestro plan de batalla, por favor Zero ve con Rei, ella te dirá lo que tienes que hacer."

Zero no estaba segura de que hacer, no sabía si confiar o no en ese hombre, pero luego miro que Bolt Crank le asentía haciéndole ver que no tenía nada que temer. Asintiendo de vuelta ella siguió a Rei por una puerta que se había abierto en la pared.

Una vez que ambas chicas se fueron, los dos hombres se vieron cara a cara, era difícil decir lo que pensaba el mercenario o Akira, ambos eran maestros en el arte de saber ocultar sus emociones. Esto hizo sonreír a Akira, había elegido bien.

Con un pensamiento suyo una caja apareció desde arriba y bajo hasta ubicarse a un lado de Bolt Crack, él la observo con extrañeza, era una caja de acero de diseño simple, no era muy grande, peor tenía el tamaño adecuado para que una persona cupiera en ella.

"Es un regalo para usted señor Crank." Le dijo Akra. "Le va a ser muy útil."

Él no le contesto, pero hizo lo que le dijeron, al abrir la caja y miro su contenido por unos momentos antes de volverla a cerrar. "No la quiero. Ya he comido una de esas antes y no me gusto mucho su sabor, solo sirvió para darme dolores de cabeza."

"No se preocupe Sr. Crank, esta es una versión que yo mismo he desarrollado y mejorado, seguirá sus ordenes al pie de la letra".

Bolt Crank lo miro con recelo. "¿Acaso es tan necesario?"

"Así es."

"¿Por que?"

"Puedo mostrarle si quiere." Contesto Akira mientras tocaba la cabeza del mercenario.

De inmediato, un montón de imágenes llenaron su mente, imágenes que aterrarían a todo ser mortal, un ser humano normal se hubiera vuelto loco por el método utilizado, pero en su larga vida él había adquirido las habilidades para lidiar con ellas, eso era algo que Akira sabía muy bien. Cuando termino, Bolt cayó de rodillas con sus manos agarradas a su cabeza tratando de poner las cosas en orden, le tardo un rato pero finalmente pudo hacerlo y se puso de pie nuevamente y miro a Akira.

"Acepto el trabajo esta vez." Dijo él. "Solo espero que no te arrepientas después."

"No lo haré."

Asintiendo, el inmortal mercenario comenzó a comerse no solamente el aparato sino la caja misma también, el sonido de sus dientes devorando la metálica estructura podía ser escuchado por toda la sala.

Mientras tanto en otro sector del cuartel de Akira, Rei y Zero aun seguían caminando por el pasillo, Zero ya se estaba comenzando a impacientar pero fue en ese momento que Rei se detuvo de improviso.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto la marioneta.

"Ya llegamos"

"¿Huhh?" Zero no podía ocultar su confusión, no importaba donde viera ella no podía ver ninguna puerta "¿Pero adonde se supone que llegamos?"

Rei no tuvo necesidad de responderle ya que en ese momento una de las paredes empezó a abrirse para sorpresa de Zero, la cual fue sobrepasada por lo que vio después, se trataba de un laboratorio bastante avanzado, posiblemente uno de los mas avanzados que había visto en su vida. En el centro de él pudo ver a una joven recostada sobre una mesa de observación, su tez era morena y su cabello azul, no sabía porque pero le parecía haberla visto antes.

"Disculpa quien es ella."

Ella es una marioneta de tu planeta Terra 2, su nombre código es..., pero creo que tú la conoces como Marine."

"¡¿Marine?!" Exclamo ella con asombro. "Pero eso es imposible, no puede ser ella."

Zero tenía buenos motivos para sus dudas, después de su enfrentamiento con Mascara, ella había decidido averiguar mas del mundo en que vivía, e historia fue una de las cosas que mas le intereso, especialmente las relaciones entre humanos y marionetas a lo largo de los 600 años de colonización, de cómo fue gracias a tres marionetas: las originales Lima, Cereza y Zarzamora que la raza humana fue salvada y llego a prosperar, ella también leyó de la historia de Marine una marioneta que se sacrifico para salvar a Terra 2 de una gran catástrofe, fueron muchos los intentos para devolverla a la vida pero esto nunca fue posible y finalmente se pensó que fue destruida durante los terremotos causados por la nave Neo-Mesopotamia durante su despegue.

Verla aquí era sencillamente increíble.

"Dime Rei" Zero finalmente dijo. "¿Cómo es que ella esta acá? Creí que había sido destruida."

"Lo hubiera sido" dijo Rei. "Pero Akira la salvo cuando vio su potencial, y fue traída aquí para hacerle mas estudios."

"¿Su potencial?" Dijo ella sin entender bien lo que ella decía. "Acaso han podido repararla."

Rei movió su cabeza. "No, sus circuitos neuronales están seriamente dañados, aun si fueran cambiados, ella no funcionaría como lo deseamos, es por eso que te hemos traído aquí."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que es por eso que me han traído aquí?" Dijo ella confundida. "Yo no se nada sobre reparaciones neuronales, mis sistemas solo me permiten hacer reparaciones estándar nada más, para cosas mas complicados yo veo a un técnico."

"No te traje aquí a que la reparas." Le contesto Rei. "Te traje para que te fusionaras con ella."

"¡¿Fusionarme?!" Exclamo ella. "Pero eso no es posible, nuestros diseños son muy diferentes, hay mas de 300 años de diferencia, y además no creo que sea correcto hacer eso, después de lo que ella hizo por mi planeta se merece más que esto."

"No hay opción." Respondió ella. "Tanto sus poderes como los tuyos serán vitales en esta lucha, pero no te preocupes ya hemos adaptado todos sus componentes para que puedas hacer la fusión sin problemas."

"Sigo diciendo que no es correcto." Contesto Zero. "Ella fue una gran heroína de mi planeta, no puedo usar su cuerpo sin su permiso."

"El ser que fue alguna vez conocido como Marine murió hace mucho, lo que queda es un caparazón vació en espera de que sea necesitado de nuevo, y el tiempo ha llegado, además no cree usted de que ella hubiera querido ayudar en nuestra lucha."

En eso tenía que darle la razón, por los registros que había obtenido y que guardaba en su memoria, Marine fue concebida para salvar Terra 2 sacrificando su vida, al principio ni a Zero ni a los amigos de ella les gusto que la hubieran creado solo para destruirla, pero después se entero de que ella misma acepto su misión al darse cuenta de que era la única con el poder de llevarla a cabo y salvar a sus seres amados, sus amigos trataron de detenerla pero ella aun así lo hizo, esa fue su decisión, salvar el futuro de todos a los que quería.

"Esta bien" Dijo ella finalmente. "Lo haré."

"Puede comenzar cuando guste."

Tomando un poco de aire, ella se acerco al cuerpo por ahora sin vida de Marine, y le pidió disculpas en silencio por lo que esta a punto de hacer. "Bueno chicos, ya saben que hacer."

De inmediato, los tentáculos metálicos que salían por detrás de su cabeza empezaron a moverse por si solos, movidos por la voluntad de Zero, ellos se lanzaron sobre el cuerpo de Marine, y se insertaron en su nuca y su cuerpo. Una vez que estuvo conectada, el cuerpo se levanto en el aire, llevado por los tentáculos hacía Zero que observaba como su espalda comenzaba a abrirse de par en par, una gran luz azul empezó a llenar el laboratorio, Rei había observado muchas transformaciones en las últimas horas, pero sin duda esta era la más espectacular, ella veía como el cuerpo de Zero entraba al de Marine, y este se convertía en una segunda piel para ella.

Cuando la luz se disipo, Rei pudo ver más claramente el resultado final de la transformación, donde antes había estado una poderosa reliquia del pasado y lo más avanzado del futuro, ahora solo estaba '**Ella**'. Su cuerpo y cara eran bastante parecidos a los de Marine pero sus rasgos eran más maduros y finos, su cabello era negro y poseía una mirada penetrante aunque lo más notable eran el par de alas metálicas en su espalda que la hacían parecer a un hada de cuentos infantiles. Ella era el modelo definitivo. Nacida para ser la mejor guerrera.

Ella era la '**Ultimate Marionette**'.

Zero observaba con asombro su nuevo cuerpo, era mucho más poderoso que el que tenía cuando se fusiono con Zarzamora o incluso el de Omega. Ella llevo sus manos al pecho para sentir su Otome Kaido (_Circuito Virgen_), ahí estaba pero no solo era uno, eran tres. El poder que le transmitían a ella era increíble, tanto que apenas se sentía capaz de controlarlo, pero la gran experiencia que ella tenía, fruto de sus batallas, le había dado el conocimiento para hacerlo.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto la chica albina.

"Mejor que nunca" Contesto ella mientras observaba su puño. "Envía de una vez con esos tipos ya tengo ganas de conocer Terra 1 y patear el trasero de esas sombras."

Asintiendo, Rei levanto nuevamente su mano y Zero desapareció en un flash de luz.

Momentos más tarde...

La sala una vez se encontraba vacía con la sola excepción de Akira y de Rei, Bolt Crank ya había partido a cumplir con su misión.

"Veo que el control de tus poderes ha mejorado" Le dijo Akira mientras se sentaba en una silla que apareció detrás de él, obviamente cansado por los eventos ocurridos.

"Descanse ahora Akira-sama" Le pidió Rei mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. "Yo estaré alerta si el enemigo intenta atacar otra vez."

"Gracias" Contesto él mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir.

Rei se quedo velando sus sueño, la gran batalla por la que se habían preparado estaba a punto de comenzar, era una pena que no podía decir a los guerreros la verdadera naturaleza de su enemigo, pero sabía que no era el momento. Solo esperaba que sobrevivieran para poder decírselos.

\CcC/

**Universo C**

"¡No puede ser!"

Ella era conocida como Washu. La más grande mente científica en todo el universo, su genio y talento no tenía igual, ella era capaz de construir una bomba atómica con un tenedor y una soda si se lo proponía, y por milenios ella había investigado los grandes secretos del universo, había pocas cosas que escapaban a su comprensión.

Infortunadamente, esta no era una de ellas.

Todo sería mejor si ella no supiera nada.

Ella conocía la antimateria, era la fuente de energía de muchas de sus mejores armas, conocía sus aplicaciones bien, ella incluso había descubierto muchas de ellas y había incluso escrito una tesis acerca de lo que pasaría si una gran cantidad era liberada en una galaxia: la muerte de esa galaxia.

Pero nunca creyó posible ver su teoría hecha real, mucho menos de que no se trataba solo de la galaxia ya que si sus lecturas eran correctas, su universo estaba condenado.

Todo había empezado con una simple chequeo de rutina, Tenchi le había dicho que no encontraba a Ryoko por ninguna parte por lo que ella decidió usar sus satélites para poder localizarla mas fácilmente, cuando no encontró señas de ella por ninguna parte en la Tierra, ella enfoco sus satélites al espacio, creyendo que ella pudo haber sido raptado por un maligno villano espacial y sería mejor ayudar a ese villano antes de que resultara herido.

Fue ahí cuando sus satélites captaron algo que la aterraría por los pocos días que le quedaban, una nube de materia que crecía exponencialmente a poco menos de 10 años luz de la tierra, según sus cálculos, la antimateria ya abarcaba el 30% del universo y seguía creciendo, a su velocidad era solo cuestión de horas a lo mucho un día para que alcance la Tierra.

Por primera vez en su vida ella deseo estar equivocada, aunque no sabía como había iniciado pero no importaba, todos iban a morir, Yosho, Ayeka, Ryoko, Tenchi...

"¡No!" Ella grito en voz alta. "¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?! ¡Yo soy WASHU! ¡La mas grande mente científica en todo el universo, yo predije esto y puedo encontrar la respuesta! ¡Si esa cosa quiera matarme entonces que se prepare por que Washu-chan no se rendirá sin pelear!"

"¿Hey Washu estás bien?"

Washu pudo reconocer la voz de Tenchi por el altoparlante y se apresuro a atenderle.

"No te preocupes Tenchi-kun todo está bien, pero llama a todos en la sala ¿Quieres? Tengo noticias para todos."

Washu miraba la pantalla una vez más, por unos instantes, ella se pregunto si la desaparición de Ryoko no estaba relacionada con esto también, una cosa que había aprendido en estos últimos años es que las coincidencias son muy raras, si tenía razón eso significaría que alguien más estaba haciendo, y con poco de suerte solo un poco, tal vez haya algo de esperanza.

\CcC/

**Universo S.**

El Mar del Caos.

Mucho se ha hablado del mar del caos, un lugar que muchos creen que fue el nacimiento de cuatro universos, al cual ningún ser se atreve a entrar, no solo por las increíbles energías ahí encontradas que reducirían a polvo toda materia en segundos, sino por el temor al único ser que habita ese lugar.

Se le ha conocido por muchos nombres a través de los tiempos, los cuales hace ya mucho fueron olvidados al ser reemplazados por uno que ha llegado a describir mejor a la poderosa entidad, pero aún así, ese nombre es pronunciado por pocos valientes y siempre ha sido pronunciado con respeto y miedo, ni dragones ni demonios han levantado insulto contra el por temor a su inmensurable ira.

Ese era el poder del '**Señor de las Pesadillas**'.

Nadie sabe como llego a existir, solo que existe, aunque unos cuantos saben un poco de la verdad, el Señor de las Pesadillas ES el mar del Caos, el fue el creador de cuatro universos como también de los Dioses dragón y Señores Oscuros que rigen cada uno, a los cuales cuáles ha condenado a pelear para siempre, por milenios el ha visto estas batallas entre el bien y el mal, nunca realmente favoreciendo un lado o el otro, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Era un gran misterio que nadie jamás se ha atrevido a preguntarle.

Pero ahora algo extraño pasando.

Eso no estaba bien, nunca había nada extraño para el Señor de las Pesadillas, el lo sabia todo, pero esta vez lo había, sus universos estaban gritando ayuda como nunca antes. Él podía sentirlos poco a poco desapareciendo de la existencia, siendo consumidos por una fuerza que nunca antes había visto, pero que de alguna manera le parecía familiar, terriblemente familiar.

Dark Star, Death Fog, Chaotic Blue, Ruby eye Shabranigudu ninguna de sus malignas creaciones pudo ser causante de ella ni tampoco sus dioses dragón, no, algo mas era el causante, algo externo, algo...

"Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí. Si es nada mas y nada menos que el temible Señor de las pesadillas."

"¡¿QUIEN SE ATREVE?!"

El señor de las pasadillas estaba sorprendido por primera vez en eones, alguien o algo había entrado a su reino sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia, eso era imposible, ningún ser tenía tal capacidad, su poder no tenía igual, pero sin embargo alguien lo había hecho, trataba de localizarlo pero no podía, todo esto solo podía estar relacionado con lo que estaba pasando en sus universos.

"Veo que eres listo después de todo" Dijo la extraña voz, como si estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos.

Pero a pesar de su habilidad, había cometido un grave error, El Señor de las Pesadillas ahora podía sentir al otro ser y su posición, su tamaño no era mayor que el de un humano pero el poder que poseía era increíble no era magia era algo más, mucho más, no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba envuelto en una oscuridad mucho mas oscura que la suya, fría y sin vida.

"¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! ¡¿ACASO ERES EL CAUSANTE DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE MIS MUNDOS?!"

"Así es" Contesto el ser. "¿Qué vas hacer al res...?"

Antes de que terminara de hablar, una cantidad casi infinita de rayos negros cayo sobre el, el Señor de las Pesadillas descargaba toda su furia por primera vez en una magnitud tan impresionante que podía ser sentida a través de sus universos, no importaba que tan poderoso parecía ser la criatura ante él, no había forma de que sobreviviera su inmenso poder en su estado mas puro.

"Impresionante." Dijo la voz cuando su ataque ceso. "Pero como ves completamente inútil."

"IMPOSIBLE." El Señor de las Pesadillas no podía comprender lo que pasaba, el extraño había resistido todos sus poderes sin recibir daño alguno, ser así no podía existir.

"Sorprendido, no es así, tu poder es grande Señor de las Pesadillas, y me hubieras causado algunos rasguños si yo en verdad estuviera aquí."

"¿QUE DICES MORTAL?"

"Lo que ves y sientes ante ti solo es una proyección mía, pero no creas que es inofensiva."

Antes de que el Señor de las Pesadillas pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, todo su ser empezó a agitarse de una manera increíble, un extraño poder recorría su etéreo cuerpo colapsando sus átomos, su vasta mente era aglomerada por una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, a lo único que podía compararlo era a esa sensación llamada Dolor que sentían los humanos. Pero era imposible, el era El Señor de las Pesadillas, un ser que estaba más allá del dolor, más allá del sufrimiento, esto no podía estar pasándole.

De repente, la sensación se detuvo, el extraño sentimiento de '**dolor**' se desvanecía, pero esta vez era reemplazada por la sensación de '**humillación**'. Él, el ser mas poderoso de los cuatro mundos, estaba siendo derrotado, tal cosa no le parecía real.

"¿QUÉ ERES? ¿COMO HAS PODIDO ATACARME?"

El señor de las pesadillas casi podía sentir una sonrisa formándose en la cara de su oponente. "Sabes, si no estuviera tan ocupado, me pasaría un buen rato hablándote de mi, mis poderes y mis grandes planes, pero tengo una agenda ocupada sabes."

"TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE MI," Dijo el lanzando su poder nuevamente contra su ofensor, pero de nuevo resulto inútil.

"Yo me atrevo a todo" Le contesto mientras lanzaba de nuevo su ataque sobre el, "Y siempre obtengo lo que quiero."

Una vez más, el Señor de las Pesadillas era atacado cruelmente, el podía sentir la cosa llamada dolor a través de su etérea esencia, pero había algo más esta vez, algo diferente, él podía sentirlo, su enemigo estaba buscando algo, sus recuerdos mas antiguos eran expuestos, memorias que databan de mucho antes que creara los cuatro universos, conocimientos que ningún mortal o inmortal debía conocer, fue en ese momento que lo supo, sabía lo que estaba buscando.

"NO, DETENTE INSENSATO NO SABES LO QUE HACES."

"Por el contrario" Le respondió. "Se exactamente lo que hago, no te preocupes no te destruiré, no ahora, solo quiero ese pequeño tesoro que guardas y luego me retirare."

El Señor de las Pesadillas intentaba luchar contra su ataque mental, pero le resultaba imposible, el gran Dolor que sentía le impedía hacerlo, ese dolor se intensifico aun más cuando el extraño encontró lo que quería, trato por todos los medios de impedir que lo obtuviera, pero fue incapaz de impedir que '**eso**' cayera en sus manos.

"TONTO, TAL VEZ HAYAS PODIDO OBTENER LA PIEZA QUE RESGUARDABA PERO NUNCA OBTENDRAS LAS DEMAS"

"¿De que hablas? Ya tengo tres más." Dijo él con un tono risueño.

"¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! TODAS LAS PIEZAS DE ESE CONOCIMIENTO FUERON DISPERSADAS EN EL MULTIVERSO, NINGUN SER PUEDE RECOBRARLAS."

"A decir verdad es posible, si destruyes el Multiverso", Le respondió él. "¿Sabes? Otros como tu también lucharon por ellas pero al final los destruía a todos, junto con sus universos, a ti también te pasara lo mismo, solo siéntate ahí y observa el show ¿quieres?"

"TE ARREPENTIRAS DE ESTO, ESCUCHAME EXTRAÑO, EL SEÑOR DE LAS PESADILLAS TE JURA QUE ESTA OFENSA NO QUEDARA IMPUNE, TU RECIBIRAS MIL VECES EL DAÑO QUE HAS HECHO A MIS MUNDOS Y A MI"

"Promesas, promesas, pero tengo que admitirlo, tú podrías resultar una molestia después, así que no puedo dejar que interfieras."

El señor de las Pesadillas empezó a recibir su ataque aun más fuerte que antes, sus energías no le respondían, su vasta conciencia empezaba a nublarse. El podía sentir todo su cuerpo siendo inducido a un estado de animación suspendida donde el sería incapaz de hacer algo, pero sin embargo tuvo el tiempo de lanzar una voz de alarma a sus súbditos, con suerte, alguno de ellos podría hacer algo aunque no sabía que.

Cuando el mismo Señor de las Pesadillas ha sido derrotado ¿Qué esperanzas hay de que alguien más lo pueda hacer?

\CcC/

**Universo Gamma.**

Año 2015, un Futuro Alterno.

"¡Vamos, muevete Shinji!"

"Pero Asuka ¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?"

"¡Ya lo veras esta justo detrás de esta colina!" Dijo la chica pelirroja con excitación.

Shinji apenas podía creer lo que veía, hace solo unas horas Asuka había estado tan cabizbaja como de costumbre, no podía culparla por ello, el también se sentía igual. Él aun no podía creer los sucesos de los últimos meses, tanta destrucción y muerte, aun quisiera que todo eso haya sido un sueño, pero sabía que no era así, todo era real.

Billones de vidas habían acabado en un santiamén, y solo ellos dos como únicos sobrevivientes de la raza humana, pero ahora...

Ellos apenas habían llegado a la punta y Shinji ya se había dado cuenta de la razón para la emoción de Asuka. Delante de ellos se alzaba una torre gigantesca, mucho mas grande que cualquier edificio que haya visto, con un diseño que nunca antes había visto, su estructura estaba hecha de un extraño metal plateado que parecía estar compuesto de solo una pieza con una extraña punta en forma de diapasón.

"¿Pe...pero que es eso Asuka?"

"¿Y yo que se Baka?" Le respondió ella. "La descubrí esta mañana mientras estaba explorando esta área"

"¿Cre...crees que haya sido obra de los ángeles, Asuka?" Pregunto Shinji bastante nervioso.

"No seas tonto Shinji," Le respondió ella. "Ya todos los ángeles están muertos, además, Adán ya no esta más aquí así que no tiene sentido de que nos ataquen. Más bien creo que deberíamos acercarnos a investigar."

"No creó que sea buena idea Asuka" Le previno su amigo.

"¡No seas cobarde y vamos!"

Shinji solo pudo suspirar con resignación mientras seguía a su amiga hasta la extraña estructura metálica.

Tardaron unos treinta minutos, pero finalmente pudieron llegar hasta ella, Shinji noto de inmediato que el suelo no mostraba ningún signo de haber sido removido, por lo que no fue construido en el lugar, algo que era obvio ya que él lo hubiera notado, tampoco parece haber caído del cielo ya que tampoco había evidencias de ello, pareciera mas bien que había simplemente aparecido de la nada, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

"Es increíble" Dijo Asuka mientras tocaba la estructura. "Nunca antes había visto este metal, parece platino pero se siente tibio, casi como si estuviera vivo."

"¿Que crees que sea Asuka?" Pregunto Shinji.

"No tengo idea." Asuka miraba hacía arriba y noto que la estructura tenía varios bordes sobresalidos, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, la primera en mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón a Shinji no le gustaba el significado que escondía.

"Ven, vamos a subir." Dijo Asuka mientras comenzaba a escalar.

"¿De veras creas que sea buena idea Asuka?" Shinji ahora comenzaba a sentirse más nervioso.

"¡No seas miedoso Shinji y sube de una vez!" Le reprendió ella.

Shinji sabía que esto era un error pero igual subió junto con su compañera, todo esto valía la pena si podía verla sonreír. Ellos habían subido unos veinte metros cuando un fuerte viento se desato sobre ellos.

"Asuka, creo que es mejor que bajemos, el viento esta muy fuerte."

"Te preocupas demasiado Shinji." Le respondió ella con una confianza que escondía un gran nerviosismo. "Esto es lo más emocionante que nos ha pasado en los últimos dos meses de soledad y no voy a deja que tu lo arruin...waahhh"

Debido al fuerte viento, Asuka perdió su agarre, y en su caída choco contra Shinji haciendo que cayeran ambos, esto hubiera sido lo último de ellos si no fuera por unas manos que los agarraron a ambos en el último momento.

"¿Están bien ambos?"

Shinji se sorprendió al escuchar una voz humana, la primera que había escuchado en dos meses además de la de Asuka, levantando la cabeza, pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre, de aparentemente unos treinta años, de cabello negro con un peinado extraño, él estaba mudo de asombro pero ese asombro se convirtió en miedo cuando vio que él estaba volando, él solo conocía a un ser que podía hacer eso. Un Ángel.

"¡¿Oye espera, que haces?!" Goku fue incapaz de sostener al asustado adolescente que se movió frenéticamente hasta soltar su mano y empezar a caer nuevamente hacia el suelo y ahora de una altura mayor ya que el los había elevado a ambos cuando los salvo.

Shinji veía como el se acercaba nuevamente a alta velocidad hasta el suelo y esta vez sabía que nada lo salvaría, pero en el último momento, una figura salió de la nada y lo tomo antes de que impactara con el suelo.

"¿Estás bien niño?"

Shinji estaba sin palabras, la persona que lo había salvado era una chica, pero una como nunca antes había su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de metal aunque no era duro al tacto. El pudo haberse quedado observándola todo el día si no fuera por los gritos de alguien que lo sacaron de su estupor.

"¡Bajame de una buena vez bruto!"

"Ya, ya, no te enojes, en un segundo estás a salvo." Le dijo el extraño a su amiga.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en el suelo Asuka rápidamente corrió al lado de Shinji y se aseguro de que él estuviera bien, al ver que se encontraba en buen estado, ella encaro a los recién llegados.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" Pregunto ella con algo de temor en sus palabras. "¿A...Acaso son Ángeles?"

"No, no lo somos, aunque recientemente conocí a una." Dijo el hombre de peinado extraño. "Mi nombre es Son Goku y ella es Alita, venimos de otros universos para cuidar estás maquinas que son la única esperanza contra una extraña amenaza que puede destruirnos a todos."

"Veo que no te andas con rodeos." Le dijo la chica androide.

Asuka y Shinji los veían incrédulos, ninguno de ellos sabía que pensar, hace solo unos minutos ellos se creían los únicos humanos en el planeta, y ahora de la nada aparecen dos personas con el cuento mas fantástico que ellos pudieran pensar.

"¿Disculpen?" Dijo el hombre que se llamaba a si mismo Goku. "Me podrían decir que paso con el resto de los humanos de este planeta."

La chica cyborg lo miro extrañamente. "¿De que estás hablando?"

"Hace rato que lo he notado." Dijo Goku con tono serio. "Aparte de esos chicos y una persona más no siento la presencia de ninguna otra persona en ninguna parte de este planeta."

"¿Estas seguro?" Pregunto ella algo escéptica.

Él asintió. "Ya he experimentado estas situaciones un par de veces, demasiadas veces si me lo preguntas."

"Todos..." Shinji finalmente logro hablar, sus palabras mostraban su tristeza. "Todos murieron hace dos meses, Misato, Ritsuko, mi padre."

Alita miro al chico, era obvio que no estaba mintiendo. "¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"La última guerra Santa" Le contesto Asuka. "Por lo que pudimos averiguar Shinji y yo, un grupo secreto llamado SEELE trato de forzar la evolución humana con un plan llamado '**Plan de Complementación Humana**' usando los restos de un ángel que encontraron, esto llevo a una guerra con ellos, en la que nosotros tuvimos que luchar, esta guerra termino cuando esos bastardos de SEELE lograron su objetivo mataron a toda la humanidad para unirnos en una sola entidad, aunque ellos no contaron con el asombroso Shinji aquí presente, que de alguna manera, hizo que todos se separaran, aunque claro está, solo él y yo logramos sobrevivir, según él gracias a una niña modelo llamada Rei, todo esto paso hace unos meses, no se cuando exactamente ya que ya deje de contar."

Goku y Alita escucharon esa historia con asombro, esta era la segunda vez que escucharon de ángeles ese día y aunque algunas cosas no estaban bastante claras podían ver que los chicos ante ellos habían pasado por un infierno, y sentían compasión por ellos. Ambos también habían hecho la asociación entre la Rei de la que hablaban y la Rei que conocieron recientemente, pero optaron por callar de ella por ahora hasta saber más.

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo Shinji dirigiéndose a Goku con un poco de miedo. "Hace unos momentos dijo usted que sentía la presencia de una tercera persona, aunque no sé exactamente como, pero debe estar equivocado no hay nadie más con vida en la Tierra."

"Él esta hablando de mi" Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un hombre de largos cabellos blancos que llevaba una larga gabardina verde y usaba unos lentes negros, Shinji y Asuka retrocedieron al ver a este nuevo desconocido que parecía haber salido de la nada justo como los otros.

"Vaya, pensé que solo nos habían mandado a nosotros dos" Dijo Alita. "Pero esta bien, creo que puedes ser más útil."

"No me digan que ese también viene supuestamente de otro universo como ustedes." Asuka dijo con un tono despectivo.

"Así es." Respondió Son Goku. "Su nombre es...este... ¿Como era?"

"Mi nombre es Bolt Crank." Respondió él.

"Genial, otro loco." Asuka no podía evitar notar que su voz notaba tan carente de emociones como la de Rei.

"¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?" Le pregunto al chica cyborg. "Tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier ataque."

"Estuve almorzando." Él contesto simplemente.

"¡¿Pudiste almorzar?!" Exclamo Goku. "Que suerte, yo no he comido nada desde que nos llamaron, ¿Me puedes decir donde encontraste comida?"

"Lo siento, pero no creo que nuestros hábitos alimenticios sean los mismos." Contesto Bolt mientras sacaba un tornillo de su bolsillo y lo llevaba a su boca.

Todos lo miraron asombrados como el devoraba ese tornillo y lo pasaba por su garganta sin ningún problema.

"Bueno, ya veo por que se llama '**Bolt Crank**', es todo un fenómeno, no que ustedes no lo sean tampoco." Comento Asuka mientras veía como sacaba más tornillos de sus bolsillos y los llevaba a su boca.

"Disculpe señor... Goku, ¿No es así?" Dijo Shinji tímidamente al guerrero saiyajin el cual lo miro con curiosidad. "Usted hablo de un enemigo, ¿Acaso... acaso vamos a ser atacados?"

Mostrándole una sonrisa Goku toco la cabeza del joven muchacho. "No te preocupes, con nosotros aquí todo estará bi..."

"¡Detrás de ti!"

Escuchando el grito de Alita, Goku se dio la vuelta solo para ver a dos sombras abalanzarse sobre él, sin tiempo que perder, él agarro a Shinji y lo aleja del peligro en el último instante pero no antes de que su espalda fuera ligeramente quemada, y aunque el daño fue mínimo, le dolió como nunca antes enemigo alguno lo había logrado.

"¿Esta usted bien?" Pregunto Shinji al ver la expresión de dolor en su cara.

"Si, no te preocupes." Le contesto él fingiendo una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. '_Rayos, ahora puedo entender lo que sintió vegeta._'

Alita y Bolt rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar, como la vez anterior Bolt saco un par de grandes armas de sus manos y paso una a Alita, ambos se colocaron entre las Sombras y los chicos para protegerlos.

"¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?!" Grito Asuka.

"Se llaman Kagemusha y están aquí para destruir esa maquina" Dijo Goku mientras se paraba de nuevo. "No se preocupen enseguida nos encargaremos de ellas."

Dicho esto, Goku empezó a atacar con bolas de energía para asombro de Shinji y Asuka, las sombras empezaron a retirar ante el feroz ataque de los tres guerreros y se alejaron volaron del lugar.

"Yo voy tras ellas" Dijo Goku que aun no quería dejar de pelear y salió volando tras ellos pero fue detenido por un disparo en frente de él.

"Detente" Le aviso Bolt. "No es buena idea."

"¿Ehh?" Goku no entendía bien porque lo habían detenido en su persecución de esa forma.

"Él tiene razón." Alita le explico. "Esas sombras no pueden parecerlo, pero creo que son lo bastante inteligentes para tratar de separarnos, recuerda, no estamos aquí para luchar con ellas sino para proteger la maquina, ya habrá tiempo más tarde para ocuparnos definitivamente de ellas."

Goku asintió. "Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar por la pelea."

Asuka al ver que el peligro ya había pasado, decidió que ya era suficiente. "¡¿Alguno de ustedes me podría explicar que demonios esta pasando?!"

Alita dio un largo suspiro, esto iba a tardar un rato.

\CcC/

**Tierra Alfa**

Presente

Templo Hikawa

"¿Me pueden decir donde están esas dos?"

Rei hablaba en voz alta pero a nadie en particular, ella aun no podía creer que su amiga Ami estuviera retrasada para una reunión, sobre Minako ella ya estaba acostumbrada así que no había problema. Hasta ahora solo sus amigas Usagi y Makoto estaban ahí lo cual era un pobre consuelo, ya que parecía que solo venían a su casa a leer sus mangas.

"Vamos no estés tan preocupada" Dijo finalmente Makoto. "Si estuvieran en algún peligro, Ami nos hubiera avisado por el comunicador."

"Bueno, si no están en problemas, entonces donde están." Rei le respondió. "Espero que Minako no haya convencido a Ami a ir al centro comercial. Esta reunión es muy importante."

"Vamos Rei." Le dijo Usagi mientras comía los bocadillos que estaban en la mesa. "Ha estado tranquilo estos últimos días, nadie ha reportado ningún ataque."

"No crees que eso es raro." Le dijo Rei a la líder del equipo. "No ha habido UN ataque en los últimos días, dime ¿Qué villano se toma vacaciones?"

"No lo sé." Dijo ella mientras trataba de hallar una respuesta. "Tal vez Sailor Galaxia encontró un novio y decidió reformarse."

Ambas chicas le dieron una mirada extraña.

"¿Qué? Puede pasar sabes."

"Usagi, a veces dices unas cosas..." Rei le dijo mientras ponía su mano en su cara tratando de controlar sus emociones.

"Bueno, ya ha pasado una hora" Dijo Makoto mientras se levantaba y salía al patio. "Será mejor que vayamos a buscarlas al '**Arcade**' o a... ¡¿Pero que rayos?!"

Rei y Usagi rápidamente salieron afuera al escuchar a su amiga y la encontraron junto con una extraña chica que ellas jamás habían visto, llevaba una capa verde con capucha pero su rostro estaba descubierto.

"¿Qué paso Makoto? ¿Quién es esa chica?" Pregunto Rei.

"No lo sé, yo estaba saliendo para estirar las piernas cuando esa chica apareció de la nada"

"Oye ¿estás bien?" Usagi pregunto con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¡Cuidado Usagi!" Le previno Rei. "Puede ser una enemiga, siento que hay algo mal en ella."

"No creo que sea mala." Le contesto su amiga.

La joven levantó la cabeza y miro a la chica de cabello rubio como la reconociera. "¡Sailor Senshi! Que bien, pensé que no iba a encontrar ayuda en este mundo tampoco."

Las tres chicas fueron tomadas por sorpresa cuando esa completa extraña aparentemente sabía de sus identidades secretas.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto rei. "¿Como sabes de nosotras?"

"Soy... Paria" Le contesto la muchacha con una mirada apenada. "No hay tiempo de explicaciones, las necesito, la leyenda de ustedes alcanzo mi mundo mucho antes de mi exilio. Es su mundo, su universo, su tierra esta muriendo, como incontables otras antes que... ¡No! ¡NOO! Me llama de nuevo, por favor hagan algo..."

Las chicas fueron dejadas atónitas mientras la chica se desvanecía en el aire sin que ninguna de ellas pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo.

"¿Que...que fue eso?" Finalmente dijo Usagi al recuperar su habla.

"No lo sé." Respondió Rei mientras miraba hacía el cielo. "Pero tengo el terrible presentimiento de que el tiempo de tranquilidad ya termino."

\CcC/

**Universo Alfa.**

Hace 10 mil años.

Cuatro figuras súbitamente aparecieron de la nada en la cima de una colina que miraba hacía la ciudad capital de un gran reino olvidado por el tiempo pero que ahora se encontraba en su apogeo. Hace apenas una hora estas personas eran completos extraños, pero ahora, una Sailor Senshi, una pirata espacial, un hechicero parte quimera, y un chico con poderes mentales que exceden toda comparación, todos ellos forman parte de la primera y única línea defensa de sus mundos, sus motivaciones son distintas pero todos tienen el mismo objetivo. Excepto uno.

"¿Donde estamos?" Pregunto Zelgadis y luego miro a la ciudad que se veía en el horizonte. "Y que es esa ciudad que se encuentra allá."

"Oigan reconozco este lugar" Dijo Sailor Venus con asombro. "¡Es el Reino de la tierra, en la época del Silver Millenium hace más de diez mil años!"

"¿Hace diez mil años?" Repitió Ryoko. "Que lastima, yo quería que nos enviarán donde mi Tenchi."

"Es increíble." Dijo Venus mientras contemplaba el paisaje, "Mis recuerdos sobre el Silver Millenium son pocos pero recuerdo bien esta ciudad y jamás pensé que volvería a ver este lugar nuevamente, todo es tal y como era, con excepción de esa gigantesca torre plateada en el centro de la ciudad."

Todos ellos miraron hacía la gran estructura que señalaba Sailor Venus, la cual resaltaba a la vista y ciertamente no parecía estar relacionaba en modo alguno con la ciudad en donde se encontraba.

"Ese debe ser la maquina que debemos proteger" Dijo Zelgadis y se dirigió a Venus. "Dime, tu conoces este lugar mejor que nosotros ¿Es seguro?"

"Claro que si" Contesto ella. "La Tierra fue el único lugar que no fue atacado en el ataque masivo del Dark Kingdom, al parecer ellos nos temían mas a nosotras, aunque el hecho de que ellos habían corrompido a los cuatro Generales encargados de la defensa de este planeta les ayudo mucho."

Todos la miraron un poco confusos y fue nuevamente Zelgadis el que hablo. "ehhh... también recuerda de que no tenemos idea de que estás hablando, pero si dices que es seguro, esta bien."

Rápidamente, los cuatro se dirigieron hacía la ciudad, el viaje fue corto pero sirvió para que ellos se presentaran, Venus era la que animaba la charla tratando de saber más de ellos, le sorprendieron un poco las historias de Ryoko y las pocas que logro Zelgadis pero no pudo obtener nada de Tetsuo que estaba reacio de contestar sus preguntas acerca de su vida, y cuando ellos ya estaban a las puertas principales, Tetsuo se aparto de ellos hacía el valle que estaba cerca de la ciudad.

"Oye ¿Adonde vas?" Pregunto Sailor Venus.

"No es de tu incumbencia." Le dijo él sin molestarse en darse a la vuelta.

"Que grosero" Dijo Venus con indignación, ella aún no sabía porque no la habían mandado junto con su amiga Ami o alguno de esos chicos guapos que estaban allá.

"No es bueno separarnos." Le dijo Zelgadis. "Esos Kagemusha pueden atacar en cualquier momento."

"Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana." Le respondió Tetsuo con altanería. "Además, esas cosas no tienen el poder para vencerme."

"Déjenlo irse." Dijo Ryoko mientras le lanzaba una acusadora mirada. "Ese tipo me trae muy mala espina, no me importa que dijo ese tipo llamado Akira, no confió en ese tipo para nada."

"Yo tampoco." Dijo Venus.

"Esta bien, lo dejaremos solo por ahora." Dijo finalmente Zelgadis. "Por ahora hay que calmara la gente del lugar desde aquí ya puedo escuchar que esta causando una gran conmoción en la ciudad."

Las dos muchachas asintieron y junto con él se dirigieron a la ciudad. Su presencia rápidamente se sintió en la ciudad, las personas de ahí los veía con curiosidad, Zelgadis era el mas observado, aunque el dedujo que a esas personas debía sorprenderles ver a una de sus heroínas con una compañía como la suya.

Después de unos minutos, una escuadra de soldados salió a recibirlos. Ryoko y Zelgadis se prepararon para un posible combate pero fueron detenidos por Sailor Venus.

"No se preocupen." Les dijo ella. "No creo que estén aquí para hacernos daño."

Uno de los soldados, aparentemente de mayor rango, paso al frente para recibirlos. "Lady Venus, no sabíamos si usted iba a venir o no, nuestras comunicaciones con el exterior han sido bloqueadas desde que esa maquina apareció, no sabemos que hacer, esa maquina simplemente apareció de la nada y creemos que pueda pertenecer al Dark kingdom."

"No se preocupe, todo esta bien." Le dijo ella tratando de calmar su ansiedad. "Mis amigos y yo nos encargaremos de todo."

El soldado noto a sus acompañantes y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que no eran humanos. "Disculpe Lady Venus, pero ¿Quiénes son estas personas? Pensábamos que iba a venir con el resto de las Senshi."

Minako, aka Sailor Venus, se encontraba en aprietos, a diferencia de sus otras amigas, ella realmente era una mala mentirosa y tratar de explicarle a la verdad le daría más problemas que soluciones, así que le dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, esperando que funcionara. "Por favor, se que todo parece extraño pero es mejor si no me hace ninguna pregunta por ahora, le aseguro que todo será aclarado."

El soldado aunque dudoso finalmente asintió, él se sentía un poco temeroso por la apariencia extraña de sus acompañantes, pero Sailor Venus era su superior y una de las más grandes heroínas del Silver Millenium, sabía que ella no haría nada que dañara a la gente.

Ryoko sonrió al ver esto. "Vaya niña, veo que tienes buenas conexiones en este mundo, si sabes utilizarlas bien, podemos..."

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Zelgadis.

"No sé exactamente" Dijo ella mientras se elevaba unos metro para poder observar mejor. "Pero creo que algo esta ocurriendo en la dirección por la que se fue ese patán."

"¡Rayos, no debimos haberlo dejado solo!" Dijo Zelgadis con frustración. "Es mejor que vayamos por allá."

Todos asintieron y se fueron rápidamente para allá con Ryoko a la delantera gracias a su tele-transportación.

Unos minutos antes...

Tetsuo se encontraba recostado en el pasto, ya se había alejado lo suficiente del resto de su '**equipo**'. '_Tontos_' Pensaba él. '_No saben que les he salvado la vida al alejarme de ellos_'

Por el momento, parecía que él solo admiraba el paisaje delante de él, pero en su mente el estaba repasando las circunstancias que lo llevaron hasta donde estaba, él observaba su deformado brazo de los cuales salían grandes pedazos de metal, Akira había ofrecido curárselo pero él se había negado, era un recuerdo de las personas que había lastimado, de la chica que amo y sin querer mato, un recuerdo de lo que en verdad era. Un monstruo.

Desde que Akira lo llevo al satélite fortaleza que había creado, él había estado aprendiendo a controlar sus grandes poderes, hecho que él había conseguido después de mucho esfuerzo y gracias a los consejos que Akira a veces le daba, él sabía que con más entrenamiento él podría incluso igualar a los poderes de su maestro, no le cabía la menor duda, pero Akira nunca dedico mucho tiempo a él para que eso pasara. Claro que no lo culpaba, detener la antimateria era algo prioritario, pero este modo de pensar cambió cuando el lo vio rescatar a la chica llamada Rei y verlo enseñándole a usar sus poderes ocultos.

Tetsuo no podía entender eso, se supone que él iba a ser parte primordial en la batalla así se lo habían dicho, pero aquí estaba, solo un soldado más, listo a ser sacrificado. Él ahora luchaba por controlar su furia y podía sentir a su brazo moverse buscando ser liberado de nuevo, él no era débil, se decía él, merecía más, él podría destruir todo este lugar si se lo proponía junto con la maquina de Akira para así demostrarle cuan poderes era y cuanto respeto debería tener.

De repente, una gran luz blanca apareció delante de él la cual lo cegó por unos segundos, cuando volvió a ver nuevamente había alguien delante de él, y aunque su cara estaba oculta bajo una capucha, Tetsuo pudo notar que se trataba de una mujer, sus ropas se parecían mas a las de su época que a las de un mundo de hace diez mil años. Mientras la estaba observando, la chica lo noto también y rápidamente fue hacía él.

"¡¿Dígame por favor, en donde estoy?! ¡¿Qué fecha es?!" Pregunto ella como si de eso dependiera su vida.

"Yo que sé" Dijo él con desgana. "Creo que llaman a este lugar Silver Millenium o algo así."

"¡Silver Millenium!" Dijo ella como si el nombre le resultara familiar. "Entonces debo estar unos diez mil años en el pasado, o será el presente, dios, ya ni tengo idea de cual es."

Tetsuo la miraba ahora de una forma extraña, obviamente era una viajera como él, pero no estaba entre los que Akira había reclutado, aunque él también dijo que otros se unirían después, pero ¿Por qué mandarla acá donde estaba él? ¿Acaso Akira no confiaba en él? ¡¿No pensaba que fuera apto para hacerlo solo?! Tetsuo no podía creer que Akira le había estado mintiéndole todo este tiempo, haciéndole creer que él era indispensable para sus planes, cuando el en verdad lo veía solo como un simple peón en su estúpida guerra, sus poderes sobrepasaban a los de cualquiera, incluso a los de su consentida Rei, pero él ya tenía suficiente, él no toleraría más discriminaciones, ¡Ya no más!

"Oye, que es lo que te ocurre." La joven empezó a ponerse nerviosa al ver la cara del chico delante de él que se ponía cada vez más violenta. "No sé exactamente lo que te pasa, pero tu mundo esta en serio peligro, yo..."

"¡Cállate!" Tetsuo no pudo soportarlo más y de una manera casi instintiva su deforme brazo empezó a alargarse cada vez poniéndose cada vez más deforme y gigantesco.

La joven chica no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue atrapada por la deforme mano, los pedazos de metal del que estaba formado se incrustaban en su carne, produciendo profundas heridas en su cuerpo.

"¡No puedo creer que Akira me haya mentido así!" Grito él. "¡Acaso no fue suficiente que el me mandara con esos tres inútiles para que ahora me mande a una chica por que no crea que soy lo suficientemente fuerte! ¡Pero yo le mostrare lo que es poder!"

"¡Detente, por favor! ¡No te conozco ni conozco a ese tal Akira!" Decía ella con mucho dolor mientras trataba inútilmente de liberarse de su agarre. "¡Tenemos que advertir a todos!"

Pero Tetsuo ya no escuchaba razón, su furia una vez más estaba siendo liberada, tantos años de trabajo desperdiciados pero a él no le importaba, su decepción y despecho que sentía lo habían hecho olvidarse de todo incluso de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Ese fue su error.

"¡AAAggghhh!" Tetsuo cayo al suelo después de que una gran ráfaga de electricidad pasara por todo su cuero, instintivamente su brazo volvía a su posición normal.

"Sabía que no eras de confiar" dijo Ryoko mientras se paraba delante él. "Aunque no pensaba de que eras de esos que golpean a mujeres indefensas."

"¡No me molestes!" Le grito Tetsuo mientras levantaba su mano hacía ella.

Ryoko de repente sintió una fuerte fuerza invisible que la envió a chocar contra un árbol cercano. '_Rayos, ese bastardo tiene mas poderes de los que pensaba_' Pensaba ella. '_Esto será más difícil de lo que creí._'

"No te preocupes." La voz de Sailor Venus pudo ser oída. "Ya estamos aquí para ayudarte."

En efecto, Venus y Zelgadis llegaron al lugar junto al batallón de soldados que los había recibido, y rápidamente se pusieron en posición de combate.

"No se preocupe." Dijo el capitán del escuadrón. "Nosotros no encargaremos de ese villano Lady Venus. ¡Soldados ataquen!"

"¡No, esperen!" Grito Ryoko es un intento vano para detenerlos.

"¡Por que nunca me dejan en paz!" Exclamo Tetsuo mientras su poder era liberado esta vez mas fuerza.

Todos los soldados sintieron como si una pared hubiera chocado contra ellos, Zelgadis y Sailor Venus también fueron atrapados por las energías mentales de Tetsuo que los envió a volar incluso más lejos que Ryoko.

"¡¿Es que acaso no lo entienden?!" Grito Tetsuo mientras levantaba su brazo hacía ellos. "¡Yo soy mucho más poderoso que ustedes! ¡Al final todos ustedes suplicaran mi ayuda para que los salve! ¡Ya lo verán! ¡Ustedes no son nada! ¡Nada! ¡Na...!"

Tesuo fue incapaz de continuar, de la nada una luz salio una columna de luz oscura que lo envolvió completamente. "¡¿Pero que demonios?! ¡No! ¡Nooo! ¡Ayúdenme!"

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos por lo que estaba pasando y ninguno pudo hacer nada para ayudar al chico, segundos después la columna desapareció junto con Tetsuo.

"¿Pero que fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Sailor Venus.

"No tengo idea" Respondió Zelgadis. "Y aparentemente él tampoco la tenía, ¿lo escuchaste? Estaba demasiado asustado para que sepa que estaba pasando"

Ryoko no dijo nada y fue a investigar como estaba la muchacha que había sido atacada por Tetsuo. "Oye, ese imbécil te lastimó seriamente, ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?"

"No gracias, yo estoy bien," respondió ella mientras se paraba y Ryoko pudo ver con asombro que ella no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo e incluso su ropa parecía haber vuelto a su estado original, ella ya le iba a preguntar sobre ello cuando la extraña de repente cayo al suelo y empezó a llorar y a gritar. "¡Ooh, no! ¡Ya esta aquí! ¡Ya esta aquí!"

"¿Ya esta aquí? ¿De que estas hablando?" Pregunto Ryoko teniendo un mal presentimiento.

"¡No hay tiempo de explicarlo! ¡La muerte una vez más me llama!" Dijo ella mientras empezaba a desaparecer para sorpresa de todos. "Tu mundo va a morir, es solo cuestión de horas ¡lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Por favor perdónenme!"

Y en un instante ella desapareció.

"¿Pe...pero que paso?" Sailor Venus pregunto, ella aun no podía creer las cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos cinco minutos. "¿Quien era esa mujer? ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? ¿Qué es todo esto que esta pasando?"

"No lo sé." Le contesto Ryoko, viendo el lugar donde desapareció la chica una vez más, ella respiro profundo y se dirigió al resto de sus compañeros. "Vamos, tenemos un trabajo que hacer, lo que sea que haya pasado con ese patán o esa chica lo descubriremos más tarde, ese tal Akira va a tener que respondernos muchas preguntas cuando esto termine."

Zelgadis asintió. "Tienes razón, es mejor que vayamos a proteger esa Torre antes de que aparezcan esas sombras o lo que sea, hasta que no sepamos más no podremos hacer nada."

Uno de los soldados empezó a gritar "¡Miren allá en el cielo!"

Todos apuntaron su vista en el cielo y vieron una gigantesca Nube blanca que empezaba a cubrir el cielo.

"¡Oh no!" Sailor Venus apenas podía ocultar su pena, si lo que el hombre llamado Akira dijo era verdad, ella sería testigo nuevamente de la destrucción del Silver Millenium. "No de nuevo"

"Ya ha empezado" Dijo Zelgadis. "Vamos, tenemos que ir a proteger esa torre, esas sombras nos pueden atacar en cualquier momento."

Sailor Venus asintió y dio una última mirada al cielo, "Cuídense chicas," Ella dijo en voz baja. "Tu también Ami donde quiera que estés. Por favor protejan la tierra."

"¡Oigan, esperenme!" Grito Venus mientras se apresuraba unirse a sus nuevos compañeros.

\CcC/

**En algún lugar.**

"¿Que paso? ¿Donde estoy?"

Tetsuo no podía ver donde estaba, una gran oscuridad lo rodeaba, y por un momento el creyó que estaba ciego pero después pudo ver sus manos y cuerpo con bastante claridad, lo cual no parecía posible ya que no había ninguna fuente de luz que le permitiera ver algo.

"Tetsuo, me eres útil." Una voz salió de la oscuridad.

Tetsuo fue tomo por sorpresa por la súbita voz y buscaba por todo el lugar tratando de encontrar su origen. "¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no te muestras? Déjame '**agradecerte**' por haberme traído ha este lugar."

De repente, Tetsuo sintió que algo malo estaba pasándole a su cuerpo, su brazo empezó a dolerle de una manera que jamás soñó imaginable, trato de gritar pero no podía, su lengua no le respondía, pero podía sentir como los pedazos de metal en su brazo empezaban a incrustarse más y más.

"Es mejor que cuides tu lenguaje chico." Le dijo la voz. "Te he estado observando por un tiempo, y tienes razón ese tonto no te he estado usando como debería, es por eso que quiero que te unes a mi lado."

Tetsuo encontró que ya podía hablar de nuevo. "Tú...tu eres... eres el enemigo de Akira ¿No es así? El que esta causando todo esto."

"Así es, pero que dices de mi oferta. ¿Deseas el poder para que todos te respeten?"

"¿Para que todos me respeten?" Pregunto él. "¿Incluso Akira?"

"El mas que nadie ¿Qué dices, aceptas?"

"Porque no" Respondió finalmente él con una maligna sonrisa en su cara. "No me gustaban esos idotas de cualquier modo."

"Así se habla, Solo recuerda, no me gusta que me decepcionen, si llegas a fallarme el dolor que recibiste no será nada con lo que te espera."

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Tetsuo, si hubiera una forma de describirlo el diría que acababa de hacer un pacto con el diablo, pero de alguna forma no le importaba, el obtendría el poder que deseaba, y cuando sea lo suficientemente poderoso él haría pagar a todos los que lo humillaron incluso a su nuevo benefactor, ya lo verían todos.

\CcC/

"Tetsuo fue capturado por el enemigo."

Akira escuchaba las noticias que le daba Rei con una cara impasible. "Fue mas pronto de lo que anticipe."

"¿Era su presencia demasiado importante?" Pregunto Rei.

"Así es" Contesto él. "Sus poderes hubieran sido útiles en la batalla, pero siempre supe que eso era una opción, él nunca logro superar la ira y odio que estaban en su corazón, es por eso que nunca pude confiar en él completamente, temo pensar lo que él es capaz de hacer bajo su influencia, sin embargo con su desaparición nuestro enemigo piensa que se ha adelantado a nosotros."

"¿Qué es lo que piensa a hacer?" Pregunto Rei mientras lo veía empezar a teclear su computadora y las imágenes de unas chicas aparecían en la pantalla.

"Es el momento de llamar a las '**Domadoras de papel**'."

Continuara...

**Notas del Autor:**

Vaya, este capítulo fue un poco más difícil de lo que espere, no es nada fácil tener a una docena de personajes en un solo lugar y lograr que fueran fieles a sus personalidades. Sé que muchos no conocen varias de las series que he mencionado aquí, pero no se preocupen no tienen que hacerlo, aunque espero haberlos interesado lo suficiente para que las vean.

En el próximo episodio: Read or Die, Azumanga, Houshin Engi, Inuyasha, Pokemon y muchas más series se unen a la lucha, además un mundo caerá y más héroes morirán. Nos leemos.


	3. Capitulo 3 El olvido nos acecha

**CRISIS EN EL ANIME INFINITO**

**Capitulo 3: Oblivion is stalking us  
(**_**El olvido nos acecha**_**)**

_Escrito por Lord Kal-el  
Formato Aoi Fhrey_

**Aclaración:** Todos los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, y solo los estoy usando por pura diversión así que por favor no me demanden.

**Universo de Anti-materia**

Tetsuo caía al suelo una vez más, su cuerpo exhausto por todo lo que estaba experimentando. Pero aún así él sonreía, hace solo unas horas Tetsuo creía conocer el alcance de sus vastos poderes pero ahora parecía que todo eso era simple cosa de niños, su secuestrador y nuevo maestro le había mostrado cosas que en el pasado le hubieran aterrado pero ahora lo emocionaban de una manera que no creía posible. El '**Poder**' que poseía era aún más grande e increíble de lo que él alguna vez pudo imaginar y pensaba que ni siquiera Akira sabía el verdadero alcance de sus poderes.

El pensamiento de poder controlar esa clase de fuerza era irresistible para Tetsuo que veía en el la oportunidad de mostrarle a Akira lo equivocado que estaba por las tantas veces que lo habían menospreciado, no solo en su antigua vida en la tierra sino también en el satélite, él nunca creyó que era justa la manera en que lo trataban, fue él el causante del despertar de Akira después de su aprisionamiento, él y Akira eran los únicos sobrevivientes de su universo, esa niña llamada Rei era muy inferior a ambos ¿Cono era que Akira no se daba cuenta de ello?

Pero él se los demostraría, en el momento en que controlara bien este nuevo poder, Tetsuo acabaría con esa mocosa albina y también con Akira, él le demostraría que ya no era más su inferior, nunca le intereso eso de salvar los universos de cualquier manera, él no era como esos fracasados que Akira recluto, Tetsuo no tenía ninguna intención de morir por sus patéticos universos, además, no tenían ninguna posibilidad de éxito contra un poder como el que poseía el ser ante él y Akira lo sabía, y ahora Testuo se encontraba del lado ganador, es más, se le había prometido su propio mundo, un mundo en que Kaori este viva, en el que Kaneda este vivo, en el que fuera un hombre completo nuevamente, por un mundo así el estaba dispuesto a pelear.

"Me agrada que pienses de esa manera." Dijo una voz en su cabeza. "Estás listo para iniciar de nuevo tu entrenamiento."

"No tienes que preguntármelo," Dijo él mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente aunque algo vacilante. "Veamos que más tienes, quiero que me enseñes todo lo que se me ha sido negado por tanto tiempo."

"Como desees."

El dolor volvía a él nuevamente. Mil veces peor que antes, Tetsuo era incapaz de aguantar sus gritos pero no eran de dolor sino de puro éxtasis, su mente clamaba por más aun cuando su cuerpo parecía no ser capaz de soportarlo.

Desde la distancia, el nuevo '**Maestro**' de Tetsuo sonreía en la oscuridad al escuchar nuevamente sus gritos, su victoria era un completo hecho.

/CcC/

**Universo Z**

Un futuro alterno.

Hace tiempo, un joven chico mitad Saiyayin, mitad humano logro viajar por el tiempo, lo hizo para prevenir una gran tragedia y darles una segunda oportunidad a su mundo y a su familia. Allí, él participo en batallas impresionantes que le prepararon para derrotar al mal que reinaba en su tiempo, su destino ha sido glorioso.

"¡Mamá, ¿ya terminaste las reparaciones?!"

"¡Ya casi he terminado Trunks!" Contesto una mujer de cabello azul y edad madura desde el interior de una extraña maquina. "Solo me falta hacer algunos ajustes al equipo cronométrico."

Trunks miraba como su madre salía de la maquina del Tiempo, él nunca imagino que él la volvería a usar alguna vez en su vida, pero no había otra opción, su mundo estaba al borde de la destrucción, si no hacían algo todo se perdería.

"Ya he terminado" Le dijo la mujer de cabello corto azul. "¿Estás listo para partir?"

Trunks asintió. "Si, madre."

Bulma Briefs observaba a su hijo con orgullo, parado así, tan decidido le hacía recordar a su padre con esa mirada llena de determinación siempre en sus ojos, mirando hacía afuera ella observo las poderosas nubes de tormenta de color rojo sangre y en el horizonte, dominando la vista se encontraba el extraño fenómeno que estaba causando todo esto. Las pruebas que hizo con su equipo le hicieron darse cuenta de que al parecer no solo afectaba su época si no también otras eras, fue por eso que preparo de nuevo su maquina del Tiempo, es posible que en el pasado sepan algo más de lo que esta pasando gracias a sus conexiones con el otro mundo.

"Ten cuidado hijo." Dijo ella finalmente mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Trunks correspondía el abrazo de su madre, él entendía su preocupación, era imposible saber lo que pasaría, antes, él por lo menos tenía conocimiento de los hechos que habían acontecido, pero ahora la historia se estaba desarrollando de otra manera y le sería difícil averiguar lo que estaba pasando, pero no se rendiría, él detendría esta nueva amenaza cueste lo que cueste.

Ellos finalmente rompieron el abrazo, y Trunks subió a la maquina del tiempo, encendió los motores y programo la computadora, su madre ya había hecho todos los cálculos para que él pudiera viajar a la nueva realidad que ayudo a crear, cuando todo estuvo listo su cabina se cerro y la maquina comenzó a elevarse, Trunks miro a su madre por ultima vez y se despidió con su mano. Y en un instante, él se fue.

Mientras Bulma miraba el lugar en el que había estado su hijo, lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Hace tiempo, un joven chico mitad Saiyayin, mitad humano logro viajar por el tiempo, lo hizo para prevenir una gran tragedia y darles una segunda oportunidad a su mundo y a su familia. Allí, él participo en batallas impresionantes que le prepararon para derrotar al mal que reinaba en su tiempo, ahora su viaje empezaba una vez más, su destino sería glorioso.

/CcC/

**Tierra alfa**

Hace 9 horas.

Los radiotelescopios de Costa Rica descubrieron un extraño fenómeno que estaba ocurriendo a doce años luz de la Tierra, una extraña anomalía cósmica que nunca antes había presenciado en la tierra.

Hace 7 horas.

Los telescopios de todo el mundo confirmaban el descubrimiento, y además descubrieron que la anomalía estaba creciendo a un ritmo inverosímil y que parecía acercarse a la tierra.

Hace 6 horas.

Los gobiernos de todo el mundo impidieron que la noticia sea transmitida a todo el público por miedo a la histeria masiva.

Hace 2 horas

La anomalía llega al sistema solar y es identificada como antimateria, una clase de energía que se creía escasa en el universo, para sorpresa de todos los científicos y el resto del mundo, disminuye su velocidad de crecimiento en su rumbo hacía la Tierra mientras continua devorando el resto del universo, como si de alguna manera quisiera dejarlos a ellos para lo último.

Hace 1 hora

La antimateria es visible a simple vista desde la Tierra, la histeria mundial explota, hay saqueos y locura en todas las ciudades, el pánico domina las calles.

Ahora.

Se les conoce por diversos nombres, cada uno había logrado hacerse de una reputación en los diferentes círculos que frecuentaban, muchos pensarían que al ser personas tan sobresalientes y peculiares se habrían conocido desde hace mucho pero de hecho fue solo hasta meros momentos que se encontraron por primera vez.

Ellas eran conocidas como las Sailor Senshi, las hermosas defensoras de Tokio, ella era conocida como Sakura, la Cardcaptor, y él como Li Shaoran, jóvenes magos con grandes poderes, los Guardianes Yue y Kerberos, seres mágicos protectores de Sakura y sus cartas. Después de varios años de retiro, Yuusuke, Kurama, y Kasuma Kuwabara, todos ellos detectives del mundo espiritual volvían a combatir de nuevo. Por un tiempo todos ellos cuidaban de Tokio desde diferentes distritos, las Sailor en Juuban, Sakura y sus amigos en Tomoheda, y Yuusuke y su equipo en Nerima. Peleando en las sombras o en la luz para proteger a los seres que amaban.

Ellos fueron los primeros en salir a salvar Tokio cuando se presento la crisis. Sus poderes superaban al de muchos mortales, pero en esta situación, apenas era suficiente para controlar a las inmensas masas que trataban de alejarse lo más que podían del fenómeno. A pesar de que apenas se conocieron en este día, la situación había hecho dejado a un laso cualquier problema que tuviera y se dividieron en grupos para tratar de ayudar a la gente, ninguno sabía exactamente que estaba pasando pero sabían que era su deber ayudar en todo lo que pudieran.

Sakura Kinomoto por primera vez desde que obtuvo el manto de Cardcaptor usaba más de una carta mágica por día, ella ahora se encontraba usando la cartas constantemente para poder ayudar a la gente, con Yue asintiéndola ayudando a gente de escapar de edificios apunto de derrumbarse, debido a la gran confusión y miedo de las personas nadie se preocupaba de el, aunque ser salvado por un '**ángel**' en lo que parece ser el día del Apocalipsis era algo para ser tomado en cuenta.

Por un momento Sakura se apoyo sobre los restos de una pared, ella había puesto en uso las cartas de movimiento y carrera para ayudar a la rápida evacuación de la gente, pero no era fácil controlara el poder adecuadamente, a pesar de todo seguía siendo una niña, y convocar tantas cartas en un día la estaba agotando severamente.

"Sakura ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Kerberos, la bestia mágica con forma de tigre y alas blancas, mientras bajaba a la tierra para ver su estado.

"¡Estoy bien!" Le contesto ella tratando de recuperar su aliento.

"¡No estás bien!" le contestó su amigo. "Has estado usando muchas cartas a la vez, a pesar de que tienes una gran magia en tu interior, tu cuerpo no podrá soportarlo por mucho tiempo."

"Y que quieres que haga que me vaya y que deje a toda esa gente a su suerte cuando tengo el poder de ayudarlos." Le contestó ella mientras se paraba nuevamente. "¡No puedo!"

"Sakura." Kerberos podía entender a su amiga, y sus sentimientos de querer ayudar a la gente que quería.

"Vamos tenemos que seguir ayudando a las personas." Le dijo Sakura mientras daba un paso adelante, pero eso es todo lo que pudo dar mientras caía al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Sakura!" Kerberos se apresuro a frenar su caída con su cuerpo. Yue inmediatamente bajo hasta el suelo al ver esto y tomo a la pequeña joven en sus manos.

"¿Qué paso?" Preguntó el guardián de la luna.

"Ha gastado demasiado de su energía." Le contesto el animal mágico. "Llevala donde su familia, están en casa de Tomoyo, ya que es la que está más lejos de esa cosa."

Yue asintió. "¿Qué harás tú?"

"Voy a quedarme aquí y seguir ayudando en lo que pueda." Le contestó su viejo amigo.

"Entiendo. Cuídate, yo me encargare de ella." Fue lo último que el dijo antes de partir volando.

Kerberos se hizo pequeño, paro poder pasar más desapercibido por los humanos, y fue a seguir con sus tareas de rescate.

En otra parte de ese distrito.

"¡Oye niño, seguro que sabes lo que estás haciendo!" Pregunto Sailor Júpiter.

"¡Mi nombre es Shaoran, no niño, señora!"" Le contesto Shaoran mientras se preparaba para lanzar uno de sus conjuros con uno de sus talismanes y su espada. "¡Y se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo! ¡VE ESPIRITU DEL AGUA!"

"¡Como te atreves a llamarme señora!" Le grito Sailor Jupiter para luego ver impresionada como unos poderosos chorros de agua salían de su talismán y se dirigían a apagarlas las fuertes llamas del edificio en frente de ellos. Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que Sailor Jupiter volviera a hablar. "Bueno, mejor llámame Sailor Jupiter y yo te llamare Shaoran ¿Esta bien?"

El pequeño joven se ruborizo un poco pero finalmente asintió escuchando gritos más allá, ambos rápidamente se dirigieron a lo que sería su decimonoveno rescate en treinta minutos. Sailor Jupiter estaba bastante asombrada por el poder de su acompañante pero no podía distraerse con eso. Aunque le molestaba un poco que las demás trabajan con chicos que se parecían mucho a su antiguo sempai.

Más delante de ellos, un pequeño drama se daba a cabo.

"¿Estas seguro de que eso la sostendrá?" Pregunto Sailor Uranus mientras observaba al edificio en frente de ella completamente rodeado por enredaderas.

"Lo estoy." Respondió Suichi Minamino también conocido por muchos como Yoko Kurama. "Mis plantas pueden ser mas fuertes que el acero si ha si lo deseo."

"Mas te vale." Le previno ella. A Sailor Uranus no le gustaba mucho trabajar con completos extraños, pero la situación y su princesa la obligaban a ello. Dirigiendo su vista hacía arriba, ella vio a su compañera sacando a un niño por la ventana, poniéndolo en su espalda y usando una de las enredaderas para bajar hacía ellos. "¡Ten cuidado Neptuno!"

La chica de cabello acuamarino asintió mientras con cuidado bajaba por la planta, cuando finalmente estuvo en el suelo, ella coloco al niño en el suelo que rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaban sus padres, ellos habían estado observando con asombro toda la escena y agradecieron a la joven antes de unirse a la muchedumbre que escapaba.

"¿Ese era el último?" Pregunto Kurama.

"Si, era el último." Respondió Sailor Neptune y luego miro a Uranus. "¿Qué rayos es esa cosa? ¿Es acaso el '**silencio**'?"

"No, Sailor Saturn esta segura de que no se trata de eso." Respondió su amiga y compañera. "Me dijo que sea lo que sea expide una maldad que ella nunca antes había sentido."

"¿Alguna noticia de Sailor Pluto?"

"Ninguna". Respondió la Sailor. "Aunque es normal que ella a veces desaparezca por varios días, ella nos habría advertido sobre este peligro, necesitamos que alguien nos diga que esta pasando."

"Disculpen." Dijo Kurama, entrando a la conversación. "Aunque no conozco a esta Sailor Pluto. Puede ser que ella fuera tomada por sorpresa como nosotros, incluso el Gran Enma no sabía nada de esto."

La mirada de Sailor Uranus se volvía hacía el joven de cabello pelirrojo. "Escúchame bien, aun no me creo completamente eso de que pertenecen al '**mundo espiritual**' o como quieras llamarlo, lo único que sé, es que ustedes tiene una extraña aura demoníaca, y bien podrían ser ustedes los causantes de todo este pandemonio y solo tratan de despistarnos, si no fuera por la orden de mi princesa créeme yo ya obtendría repuestas de ti."

"Cálmate, Uranus." Le dijo Sailor Neptuno mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

"Te aseguro que ni yo, ni mis amigos somos causantes de nada." Le dijo él sin inmutarse por sus palabras. "Si bien nuestros poderes pueden parecerte malignos, nosotros solo los usamos para el bien de la humanidad, pero si eso no te convence solo mira a tu alrededor no es el momento de estar pelando entre nosotros tenemos que trabajar juntos si queremos salvar nuestro mundo."

Sailor Uranus lo miro por unos momentos, tomo un poco de aire y se acerco a él. "Si descubre que no están mintiendo te aseguro que no te bastaran los días para arrepentirte por hacerlo."

Kurama solo observo mientras esta le daba la espalda y empezaba alejarse con su compañera, que alguien desconfiara de él no era nada nuevo pero sabía muy bien que la actual situación no daba para tal tipo de dramas entre ellos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar cerco de ellos, Rei, Kuwabara y su esposa Yukina se encontraban entre los restos que quedaban de un edificio que se había derrumbado debido a los terremotos y trataban de sacar a toda la gente posible antes de que se acercara la antimateria.

"Estas segura de que aquí es" pregunto Kuwabara.

"Muy segura." Contesto la Sailor del fuego. "Puedo sentir a alguien justo ahí debajo."

"Entonces a cavar entonces." Respondió el muchacho de pelo pelirrojo corto y con un poco de esfuerzo una pala de energía se formo en la palma de su mano, y con esta empezó a cavar a través del acero y hormigón como si estos fueran simple arena.

Hace unos años, él solo podía formar una espada de energía con su mano, pero gracias a su entrenamiento podía hacer que tomara cualquier forma y tamaño, gracias a esto y su gran fortaleza, en poco tiempo él logro llegar hasta donde se encontraban los supervivientes que se encontraban en una sección que amenazaba en cualquier momento, con mucho cuidado él empezó a sacarlos, había un niño con el brazo herido por lo que el hizo señas a sus esposa para que viniera a ayudarlos.

"Yo atenderé tus heridas" Dijo la muchacha de cabello verde claro al pequeño niño.

Después que saco al último superviviente Kuwabara se dirigió hacía Sailor Mars. "¿Hay mas sobre vivientes?"

Rei se concentro usando los conocimientos de ki que había ganado en el templo Ikawa gracias a su abuelo, este le había ayudado mucho en el pasado en las peleas con sus amigas pero jamás pensó que lo usaría de esta forma, ellas generalmente confiaban en Ami para este tipo de cosas pero con ella perdida, Rei tenía que encargarse. Después de unos momentos ellas tristemente negó con la cabeza.

"¡Rayos!" Dijo él con frustración luego empezó a mirar por todos lados. "¿Dónde rayos esta Botan? Quiero que alguien me explique que demonios esta sucediendo."

"Cálmate Kazuma." Le dijo Yukina mientras tomaba su mano, ella ya había curado al niño y ahora estaba dando apoyo al hombre que amaba. "No podemos hacer nada más por ahora, solo esperar."

"¡¿Esperar?!" Dijo él con bastante furia mientras apuntaba con su mano hacía la antimateria. "Esa cosa se esta devorando nuestro mundo, y yo no puedo hacer nada para protegerte a ti o a nuestra familia."

"Vamos Kazuma." Le dijo ella mientras acariciaba su rojo cabello. "Pase lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado siempre, sin importar que."

"Yukina." Kazuma veía a su esposa casi con vergüenza de que ella tuviera más carácter que él.

"Lamento interrumpir este momento." Exclamo Rei Hino aka Sailor Mars. "Pero es mejor que vayamos con Sailor Moon y tu amigo, creo que esa persona llamada Botan ya esta con ellos."

Kazuma y su esposa vieron hacía donde apuntaba Sailor Mars. Yuusuke y Sailor Moon habían estado usando sus poderes contra la antimateria por casi media hora, en un intento por detenerla. De inmediato Kuwabara y Yukina confirmaron que era Botan la que estaba con ellos y rápidamente se dirigieron donde estaban, al acercarse podían oír de que estaban hablando.

"¡¿Como de que no saben nada?!" Grito Yuusuke con todas sus fuerzas.

"Lo siento Yuusuke," Le respondió la muchacha de pelo color celeste con bastante pena. "Pero ni siquiera el gran Enma sabe lo que esta pasando. La gente muere pero no podemos recoger sus almas, esa cosa consume absolutamente todo, incluso espíritus como nosotros."

"¿Como puede ser eso posible?" Pregunto Sailor Moon.

"No lo sabemos." Respondió ella bastante apenada. "Desde que esa cosa apareció, todos en el mundo de los espíritus estamos tratando de hallar una forma de detenerla, el príncipe Enma ha estado repasando los grandes libros antiguos de profecías pero ninguno menciona una catástrofe de tal magnitud, es como si esa cosa estuviera mas allá del tiempo."

"No solo eso." Dijo una voz. "También lo esta devorando."

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una chica vestido con el mismo traje de las Sailor pero de color negro, ella estaba apoyándose en un bastón plateado y daba la impresión de que había peleado en más de mil guerras.

"¡Sailor Pluto!" Grito Sailor Moon al reconocerla y rápidamente fue a sostenerla al ver su mal estado. "¿Qué te ocurrió?"

"Estuve en la Puerta del tiempo, investigando lo que estaba pasando." Respondió ella mientras trataba de mantenerse despierta. "No sé como empezó pero este fenómeno esta comenzando a atacar al pasado y al futuro, hay tormentas temporales afectando toda nuestra línea, es imposible viajar por el tiempo, apenas pude salir de donde estaba."

"No puede ser posible." Dijo Sailor Mars, ella y los demás habían llegado donde estaban ellos.

"Pero que me dices del mundo del mal." Pregunto Yuusuke, él no sabía de qué cosas estaban hablando pero necesitaba saber más. "¿No puede ser esto obra de Yomi?"

"No lo creo." Dijo Kurama que también se había acercado al sentir la presencia de Botan. "Así no es la forma en como actúa Yomi, y él además no tiene el poder para generar tan poderoso fenómeno."

Botan asintió, "Por lo que sabemos también los esta afectando a ellos, poco a poco las dimensiones que lo conforman están siendo devoradas por el fenómeno."

"Así es." Dijo una nueva voz.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharla y levantaron su vista al cielo para ver como un personaje en ropas negras se encontraba posado sobre un árbol cercano, las sailor senshi se pusieron en guardia, peor Yuusuke se interpuse al reconocer al recién llegado.

"Tranquilas, es un viejo amigo." Les dijo él y luego dirigió sus atención a su antiguo compañero de peleas cuyas ropas, ahora que podía verlo bien, estaban todo rotas y pudo sentir un ligero olor a sangre saliendo de él, nada fuera de lo normal. "Hola Hiei, hace mucho que no te sabía de ti, veo que no te ha ido muy bien."

"Así es Yuusuke." Le contesto él. "Hay un gran caos en el mundo del mal, los demonios se están alborotando y enloqueciendo, mientras esa cosa sigue arrasando por donde quiera que pasa, Mukuro y Yomi están tratando de calmar las cosa pero empeoran más y más."

Yuuske recibió esa noticia con mucho pesar. "Demonios, el pasado, el presente, el futuro, inclusivo otras dimensiones, ¿Qué acaso no existe algo que pueda detener esa cosa?"

"Por lo que he visto hasta ahora no lo hay." Le contesto Hiei en un tono melancólico como si aceptara su futuro. "Quien sea que hay provocado esto ciertamente sabía lo que hacía."

"¿Hiei acaso te estás rindiendo?" Le pregunto Kurama.

"Solo estoy aceptando lo inevitable, ya que esto escapa a nuestras manos." Le dijo él mientras daba una mirada a Yukina. "Solo vine aquí para estar con mi hermana."

"Hiei." Yukina se acerco hacía él y le dio un abrazo.

Le había costado a Hiei mucho tiempo hasta que al final pudo confesarle a Yukina que él era en verdad su hermano y devolverle su brillante dado por su madre aunque ella ya lo había deducido y solo estaba esperándolo a que él estuviera listo para hablar, eso paso justo el día en que se caso con Kazuma, y ciertamente este palideció al enterarse que Hiei sería su cuñado, él aun se sentía un poco incomodo por todo eso de tener una familia pero en esta hora tan apocalíptica, él ciertamente no se quejaba.

"Hiei, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien ya lo verás."

Hiei se impresiono bastante por las palabras de Yukina, y como le afectaban, no supo exactamente como contestarle, al final él solo asintió, aún en estos momentos él no se sentía capaz de romper sus esperanzas.

Mientras todos ellos estaban reunidos, Sailor Moon se alejaba de ellos en silencio y se acerco nuevamente a la nube de antimateria, aunque ya lo había hecho muchas veces eso no la desanimaba, Sailor moon levanto de nuevo su báculo contra ella.

"¡Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Todos se voltearon para verla, al escucharla nuevamente, y veían como ella usaba su ataque contra la antimateria por enésima vez.

"¡Oye, ya deja eso es inútil!" Le grito Yuusuke. "No sirve de nada."

"No puedo hacerlo," Contesto ella con firmeza, "No puedo aceptar que vayamos a ser derrotados por esa cosa, tengo que seguir intentando. ¡Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Todos los presentes podían entenderla perfectamente, ellos también deseaban unírsele pero sabían que no funcionaría. Yuuseke se movió para detenerla pero fue detenido por Sailor Mars que le señalo que alguien más ya lo estaba haciendo.

"Sailor Moon." Un hombre vestido con un traje de etiqueta y portando una mascara blanca sobre su rostro apareció al lado de ella y sostuvo su brazo. "Detente, por favor."

"¡Tuxido Kamen!" Sailor Moon dijo sorprendida. "No ves que tengo que hacerlo, esa cosa se esta devorando nuestro mundo, tenemos que seguir luchando."

"Y lo haremos." Le contesto él. "Pero por ahora es mejor que usemos nuestros poderes en ayudar a la gente a escapar."

"¡Pero todo por lo que hemos luchado se puede perder!" Replico ella. "No puedo dejar que a la tierra le pase lo mismo que le paso a la luna en el Silver Millenium."

"Y no será así," Tuxido Kamen le contesto. "Todos juntos nos aseguraremos de que eso no vuelva a pasar."

"¡¿Oigan que es eso?!" Kasuma dijo de improviso.

Todos se voltearon para ver alo increíble, donde antes había estado uno de los rascacielos de Tokio ahora se encontraba una Torre tres veces mas grande, la cual aparentemente había salido de la nada.

"¡¿De donde rayos salio esa cosas?!" Pregunto Yuusuke. "¿Qué es?"

"No lo sé." Contesto Kuwabara. "Cuando me voltee ya estaba allí."

Kurama empezó a sonreír, algo que pensaba no iba a hacer este día, al ver que uno oportunidad se había presentado. "Parece que nuestras preguntas pronto tendrán respuestas."

Asintiendo, todos juntos se dirigieron hacía la misteriosa y monumental Torre metálica.

/CcC/

**En un rincón de lo poco que quedaba del universo.**

Una nave cruzaba un campo de asteroides mientras se adelantaba al temible paso de la antimateria, adentro estaba el único sobreviviente de un mundo hace mucho extinguido.

Había pocas formas de describir a Sosai Z, la mejor era de que se trataba de un sobreviviente, podía ser un megalómano genocida cuyos crímenes hacían ver a Hitler como un santo pero más que todo Sosai Z era sobre todo un sobreviviente. En sus inicios su nombre era Sosai X, un simple pero poderoso conquistador planetario más que deseaba apoderarse de la Tierra para que su pueblo pudiera vivir en ella y como todos antes de él, Sosai X fallo, cuando su planeta y su gente fueron destruidos en un cataclismo natural, el enloqueció completamente y en su locura culpo a la Tierra por lo que había pasado y volvió de nuevo con el solo propósito de destruirla, pero de nuevo fue detenido y dado por muerto por los terrícolas, pero el instinto de Sosai para sobrevivir era fuerte, de tan solo una célula el pudo regenerarse por completo, esta vez mas poderoso que antes y cambiando a su nombre al de Sosai Z.

Su venganza contra la tierra iba a ser horrible, el ya incluso tenía el plan perfecto habiendo previsto cada complicación posible. O al menos eso creyó.

La destrucción del universo ciertamente no estaba entre las cosas que había previsto.

Pero Sosai Z no podía permitirse morir, él aún tenía que vengarse de sus ofensores, aún si la nube de antimateria los fuera a destruir a ellos también. Solo Sosai tenía el derecho para acabar con tierra no un extraño fenómeno. Movido por su locura, Sosai Z tomo rumbo a la tierra. Para sobrevivir a esta amenaza iba a necesitar ayuda y ese era el único lugar cuyo espíritu para sobrevivir se comparaba con el suyo.

El iba a sobrevivir, no había duda de ello. Pero si no, al menos tendría el gusto de ver como esta era destruida ante sus ojos antes de que acabara con él.

"¡Yo sobreviviré!" Grito él hacía la antimateria, aún si nadie podía escucharlo. "¡No moriré hasta que el último humano haya muerto por mi mano, no la tuya!"

/CcC/

**Japón año 1970**

El mundo estaba entrando a una nueva era. Después de la segunda guerra mundial, Japón empezaba a desarrollarse como una gran y poderosa fuente industrial, nuevas maravillas tecnológicas aparecían a cada instante, trenes balas, celulares, computadores cada vez mas pequeñas que presagiaban un gran futuro.

Hace un año exactamente, este avance había sido amenazado por entidades malignas conocidas como '**Invaders**', nadie exactamente como habían llegado a existir pero su amenaza fue tal que casi conquistan el mundo, una organización secreta llamada A.E.G.I.S. (_Alien Extermination Global Intercept System_) reunió un grupo de jóvenes con poderes especiales para acabar con esta amenaza, a este grupo de valientes se les conoció como Gatekeepers, y después de duras batallas y grandes sacrificios por fin lograron vencer a los Invaders y a sus líderes.

Creyeron que ellos no serian amenazados nuevamente.

Estaban equivocados.

Estaban muy equivocados.

De la nada, miles de Invaders empezaban a aparecer por todo el mundo, especialmente en Japón, extraños climas estaban ocurriendo y los cielos se volvían cada vez más rojos. Una vez más la organización A.E.G.I.S. convoco a todos sus guerreros '**Gatekeepers**' para que combatieran esta amenaza, ellos peleaban nuevamente en las ahora nevadas calles de Tokio, una batalla sin un claro ganador.

"Shun que es lo que esta pasando." Dijo una chica de cabello castaño largo que se encontraba lanzando una flecha de luz contra un puñado de Invaders. "¿De donde aparecieron tantos Invaders? ¿Por qué esta nevando en pleno verano? ¡¿Y qué demonios hace esa torre de metal en el medio de la ciudad?!"

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa Ruriko?" Le respondió un muchacho con un Bokken en sus manos. "El jefe nos había dicho que ya no quedaban rastros de ellos en ninguna aparte del planeta, después de la pelea contra Reiji todos ellos se desvanecieron."

"¿Crees que sea él, sempai?" Le pregunto una joven de cabello corto castaño que se encontraba golpeando a un puñado de Invaders con un auto compacto. "¿O tal vez de esa chica llamada Yukino, tiene el poder de controlar la nieve, no es así?"

"No lo sé, Kaoru." Contesto Shun. "Si fuera culpa suya ya se habría mostrado, y Yukino jamás haría algo como esto."

"¡Panda de fuego!" Grito una joven muchacha de cabello negro y ropas china mientras de sus manos salía una columna de fuego con la imagen de la cabeza de un panda en el frente, el cual fue y destruyo lo que parecía ser una especie de Cien pies gigante. "¡Yukia, ya estamos a punto de terminar con todos los que están aquí!"

"¡Cuidado allá abajo!" Se pudo escuchar una voz en las alturas.

Todos rápidamente se apartaron mientras un monstruoso perro blanco caía al suelo, seguido por un chico de aspecto robusto que aterrizaba sobre la bestia y le propinaba una feroz patada a su incandescente ojo rojo. "¡Gate Open! ¡Bancho ultimate kick!"

La feroz bestia se convirtió en polvo en meros instante y lo único que quedaba eran pequeños pedazos verdes en el suelo.

"¡Bien hecho, Bancho!" Le felicito Shun. "Creo que ese era él último."

"Aun no hemos acabado." Le dijo Ruriko mientras apuntaba a unas docenas de Invaders humanoides en el medio de al calle, pero esto para sorpresa de todos estaban actuando extrañamente, ya que se encontraban recostados en la calle cubriéndose los oídos.

"Creo que Reiko ya los tiene bajo control." Señalo Shun mientras apuntaba a una chica de cabello castaño que se encontraba tocando el piano en una acera. "¡Oye Reiko! ¡¿Quieres que les de el golpe final?!"

La joven asintió, Shun Ukiya apunto su bokken contra los Invaders y convoco su ataque. "¡Gate Open! ¡Synchro Missile!"

Una poderosos ataque de energía salió de la punta de la espada de madera del chico el cual destruyo a los Invaders de los cuales, como sucedió con Bancho, solo quedaron pedazos verdes en el piso.

"¡Buen trabajo Shun!" Le felicito Reiko.

El reloj de Shun y el resto de sus compañeros empezaron a parpadear, ellos de inmediato presionaron sus comunicadores.

"GateKeeper." La voz de un hombre maduro pudo ser oída. "Hay problemas en el lado oeste de la ciudad, han aparecido más Invaders."

"Vamos para allá Jefe." Contesto Ruriko.

"Llamare a Megane para que venga a recogernos en el helicóptero, las calles están demasiado llenas de nieve para ir en el auto." Dijo Shun.

Los demás contemplaban el terrible panorama de al ciudad, ni siquiera cuando la ciudad y el país habían sido conquistados por Reiji había lucido así y se preguntaban si tenían alguna oportunidad de victoria esta vez.

Mientras tanto mientras esta nueva amenaza se desataba, cuatro extraños guerreros llegaron a la tierra, de tierras muy lejanas, ellos aparecieron sobre una colina donde se podía ver claramente toda la ciudad.

"¿Donde estamos?" pregunto la guerrera del fuego Hikaru.

"Parece que estamos en Tokio." Respondió Ami Mizuno aka Sailor mercury. "¿Pero que ha pasado?"

"¿Tokio?" Dijo Vegeta, "Nunca antes he escuchado de ese lugar. En mi Tierra no existe ese país."

"No es un país." Le respondió Sailor Mercury mientras corría una serie de análisis en su computadora. "Es la capital de uno, llamado Japón."

"Por lo que veo," replico Jadeite. "Esto más parece una zona de guerra."

"¿Nos habrán enviado a la época de la segunda guerra mundial?" Pregunto Hikaru.

"No lo creo, los aliados nunca nos atacaron con monstruos de doce metros de largo." Le respondió Mercury. "Además, mira esas estructuras, no existían en esos años ni tampoco la torre de Tokio, aunque por los edificios que faltan y los que hay, calculo que estamos a finales de los años 60 o principios de los años 70, pero en un pasado alternativo."

"15 de diciembre de 1970." Dijo Jadeite

"¿Como lo sabes Jadeite?" Pregunto Sailor Mercury

"Aquí esta escrito" Contesto él mientras mostraba un periódico que había recogido del suelo.

"¡Ya déjense de tonterías mocosos!" Dijo Vegeta y luego se dirigió a Sailor Mercury. "Oye mocosa, tu pareces tener algo de cerebro, ¿Esa Torre gigantesca es el artefacto de ese tal Akira, no es así?"

"Eso creo" Contestó ella. "Su estructura es igual al de la nave de Akira así que creo que esta en lo correcto."

"Bueno, entonces vamos para allá y protejámosla." Dijo Jadeite. "Quiero acabar con esto lo antes posible".

"¡Pero tenemos que ayudar a las personas de la ciudad!" Dijo Hikaru

"¿Para que?, solo nos mandaron a cuidar esa cosa." Dijo Jadeite. "Este no es ni siquiera nuestro mundo, no veo por que debemos interferir en sus guerras."

"Hay algo extraño con esas cosas" dijo Sailor Mercury mientras con su computadora comenzaba a analizar los alrededores. "No parece que sean simples armas, la lectura que obtengo de ellas es muy errática."

"Pueden ser otra clase de soldado de nuestro enemigo."

"Podría ser." Dijo ella mientras su computadora mostraba que ya había terminado su análisis. Después de leerlo, ella les dijo "Según estas lecturas, todas las criaturas no pertenecen a esta realidad pero tampoco se parece al de las Sombras que nos atacaron antes."

"Bueno, si ese el caso o no, mejor nos aseguramos destruyéndolos a todos de una buena vez." Dijo Vegeta mientras cambiaba su apariencia a la de supersaiyajin.

"Yo lo ayudo." Dijo Hikaru con entusiasmo. "Tenemos que ayudar a todas esa personas cuanto antes."

"¡Oigan!" Sailor Mercury los llamo. "Nos veremos luego en la Torre por favor cuídense."

Hikaru asintió hacía ella aunque Vegeta simplemente la ignoro y partió volando hacía el lugar donde se veía que había mas enemigos, la Magic Knight del fuego rápidamente lo siguió a pie.

Jadeite se encogió de hombros, se recostó en el césped y se apoyo en un árbol. "Creo que no necesitan mi ayuda, así que me echare a descansar."

"Ponte de pie Jadeite," Le regaño Mercury. "No sé exactamente como es que estás vivo o por que te eligieron para estar con nosotros, pero es mejor que me ayudes."

A regañadientes Jadeite se paro de nuevo y miro a Sailor Mercury, él podría matarla si quisiera, pero la chica llamada Rei ya le había advertido de que si hacía daño a alguno de sus compañeros, el volvería al cristal y eso era algo que el deseaba evitar, dando un suspiro de resignación él le pregunto. "¿Bueno que es lo que quieres?"

"Quiero que me lleves hasta la Torre." Le señalo ella. "Tienes el poder para teletransportarte ¿No es así?"

Jadeite asintió.

"Entonces vamos para allá, no sabemos si esas cosas en verdad trabajan para nuestro enemigo y tenemos que estar vigilantes por si nos atacan los Kagemusha que conocemos."

Jadeite le dio una extraña sonrisa. "Vaya Sailor Mercury me sorprendes. Pensé que tú mas que nadie desearía ir a pelear contra esos extraños monstruos."

Sailor Mercury vio la mirada maligna que le daba él, pero no se inmuto. "No me importa lo que pienses Jadeite, aunque realmente me gustaría ayudar a esta ciudad, nuestra misión es lo primero, además por si no lo has notado han estado desapareciendo esos monstruos gigantes por esa zona, mucho antes de que nuestros compañeros se fueran por ahí, así que puedo deducir que alguien más en esta época tiene el poder para hacerles frente."

"Ya veo." Le dijo Jadeite que aún la miraba de forma inquisitiva. "Vamos entonces."

Jadeite ofreció su mano a Sailor mercury la cual ella tomó con ciertas dudas, y en un instante ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Tokio nuevas batallas se desarrollaban.

"¡¿Bancho que haces?!" Pregunto Kaoru al ver lo que su amigo estaba haciendo. Ella estaba sorprendido de verlo tratando de detener el movimiento de un gigantesco invader en forma de bola con solo sus manos

"No te preocupes Kaoru-chan." Le contesto él. "Tengo todo bajo control."

La gigantes bola Invader se detuvo y por un momento Bancho pensó que había logrado su propósito cuando de repente la bola se elevo en el aire y caía de nuevo para abajo, Bancho rápidamente se salió de su camino mientras la caída de la bola de Invaders hacía temblar la tierra, sin embargo no todo había terminado, ya que la bola se elevo de nuevo y fue tras el otra vez, Bancho tuvo que correr mientras el Invader saltaba hacía él.

"¡Rayos!, ¡¿Cómo se atreven a aprender nuevos trucos, malditos?!" Les grito él. "Ni siquiera he terminado de poner nombre a los míos."

"Ya déjate de decir esas cosas." Le regaño Kaoru mientras corría a auxiliarlo.

Dando un gran salto, Kaoru golpeo a la gigantesca bola, sus ojos se iluminaban mientras ella hacía uso de su '**Gate of Stenght**', la esfera Invader retrocedió un poco pero otra vez se puso en movimiento pero esta vez y para horror de todos, gruesas espinas salieron por toda su superficie.

"¡Salgan de ahí!" Les grito Ruriko.

Kaoru y Bancho corrieron inmediatamente pero fueron inmediatamente alcanzados por el invader, ellos ya se preparaban para lo peor cuando de la nada, un poderoso rayo de energía impacto contra la esfera de espinas destruyéndola por completa.

Todo el grupo de Gatekeepers se dio la vuelta para ver de donde había el ataque, grande fue su asombro al ver a dos extraños parados en la calle, uno era una joven de cabello pelirrojo atado en una trenza, que estaba vestida en una extraña vestimenta que parecía medieval, el otro era un hombre de pequeña estatura pero un cuerpo fornido, con una cara de pocos amigos, el traje que usaba no se parecía a nada que habían visto, pero lo más llamativo era su cabello amarillo y la extraña aura alrededor de él.

"¡Sorprendente señor Vegeta!" Le felicito la chica de cabello rojo.

"Por favor, eso no es nada." Le dijo su compañero de cabello extraño. "Esos insectos son unos debiluchos."

Shun fue el primero que salió de su asombro para hablar con ellos. "Disculpen, ¿Acaso ustedes también son Gatekeepers?"

"¿De que estás hablando mocoso?" Replico Vegeta.

"Disculpen al señor Vegeta." Se disculpo la chica de la trenza. "Mi nombre es Hikaru. Nosotros somos amigos que hemos venido a ayudar."

"Habla por ti mocosa." Le dijo el príncipe Saiyajin. "Yo solo he venido aquí para acabar con todo esto de una vez e irme a mi mundo."

"¿A su mundo? ¿De que esta hablando?" Pregunto un curioso Shun.

"No tenemos tiempo para explicar." Le dijo Hikaru. "Pero les aseguro que nuestras intenciones son buenas."

"No estoy muy segura de que sea buena idea confiar en ellos." Ruriko le habló en voz baja a Shun. "Podría ser un plan de los Invaders."

"Lo se, Ruriko." Le contesto Shun de la misma forma. "Pero ahora necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, después les preguntaremos sobre quienes son."

"¡Ukiya allá viene otra vez!" Dijo Fen mientras señalaba a un batallón de Invaders humanoides que se acercaban a ellos disparando contra ellos con sus armas en formas de maletín.

Todos rápidamente se cubrieron del feroz ataque, con excepción de Vegeta que recibía los disparos sin siquiera inmutarse.

"Por favor esto es lo mejor que tienen, me aburren."

Él líder Invader de color rojo al ver que sus ataques no estaban funcionando, de inmediato grito su orden. "¡FUSION!"

Todos los invader se abalanzaron sobre su líder, sus cuerpos comenzaban a derretirse y mezclarse entre si, una fuerte luz salió desprendida que encegueció momentáneamente a los espectadores. Cuando todo se aclaro, una enorme criatura en forme de ciempiés había sido formado, el cual se metió inmediatamente bajo tierra.

"¡Oh no!" Dijo Rurio. "¿Dónde rayos se metió? ¡Puede aparecer de cualquier lado!"

"Yo me encargo." Dijo Hikaru mientras daba un paso al frente.

"¡Oye!" Shun quiso tratar de detenerla pero al ver la mirada que tenía para saber que no podría, en su lugar decidió ayudarla. "¡Apunta a la parte roja de su cuerpo es su única debilidad!"

Hikaru asintió y de inmediato extendió sus brazos paras lanzar su ataque. Ella había creído que sus poderes no funcionarían tan lejos de Céfiro pero aparentemente ser el Pilar tenía sus ventajas. Con paciencia, ella trato de localizar a la criatura, luchar contra las bestias de Ascot y las de Demoner le habían enseñado un par de trucos sobre monstruos gigantes, en un instante ella corrió hacía un lado justo en el instante en que la bestia surgía desde las profundidades justo en el lugar exacto en que había estado parada.

"¡Hono no ha!" Grito ella mientras lanzaba una gran flecha de fuego directamente a al cabeza rojiza de la criatura.

El ciempiés Invader dio un gran rugido mientras se desintegraba totalmente.

"Gracias por el consejo." Exclamo Hikaru mientras se unía de nuevo al grupo.

"Vaya es tan poderosa como tu Ruripe, puede que incluso más." Dijo Shun a su amiga de la infancia.

"¡No me llames Ruripe, Baka!" Le grito ella mientras jalaba fuertemente de su mejilla.

Hikaru se rió al ver esto ya que por un momento se acordó de su amiga Umi, aunque Vegeta estaba maldiciendo su suerte en silencio por tener que pelear al lado de unos niños, '_Solo espero que Kakaroto la este pasando peor que yo_' Pensó él, "aunque lo más probable era que ya se hubiera hecho amigos con todos los que lo acompañaban.

El reloj comunicador de los jóvenes volvió a sonar. "Gatekeepers se los necesita en la extraña torre que ha aparecido, vayan de inmediato."

Vegeta sonrió al ver que la oportunidad de aniquilar más de esas estúpidas sombras parecía habérsele presentado nuevamente y de inmediato partió volando hacía la Torre de Akira.

"¡Guau!" Dijo una asombrada Kaoru. "¿Como puede hacer eso? Él debe ser un Gatekeeper muy poderoso."

Por un momento Hikaru sintió la necesidad de explicarle lo que en verdad eran, aunque no estaba exactamente segura de que era el señor Vegeta, pero sabía que no había tiempo de dar explicaciones largas ahora, su deber principal era salvaguarda la Torre para salvar a su familia y a los seres que quería.

"¿Disculpen?" Hikaru se dirigió al ellos respetuosamente. "Si no es molestia, me pueden llevar hasta la Torre que está allá."

"Seguro." Dijo Shun sin siquiera pensarlo. "Allá viene nuestro transporte."

Hikaru levanto su vista y vio un helicóptero baja directamente hacía ellos, y le pareció interesante el hecho de que casi no hacía ningún ruido mientras aterrizaba.

"¿Estas seguro?" Pregunto en voz baja Ruriko a Shun.

"¿Qué acaso no lo ves, Ruripe?" Dijo Shun con mucha emoción. "Es obvio que ella es una defensora de las fuerzas del bien como nosotros. Pude que sea una verdadera chica mágica."

Ruriko decidió no mencionar el hecho de que ellos eran también chicos mágicos, en cierta manera, tampoco estaba enojada por el hecho de que la había llamado Ruripe, sin embargo algo le estaba molestando desde que empezaron a pelear contra los '**Invaders**' nuevamente, no sabía como explicarlo, pero cada vez que ella usaba su '**Gate of life**' sentía que la estaban observando desde algún lado, y por alguna razón esto le producía escalofríos.

Sailor Mercury y Jadeite aparecían a los pies de la Torre, y de inmediato se maravillaban por la inmensidad de la estructura.

"Debo reconocerlo." Jadeite admitió. "Ese tal Akira si que piensa en grande."

"A pesar de estar tan cerca, mi computadora no puede descubrir como funciona, aunque percibe rastros de energías mágicas, temporales, nucleares, eléctricas, estelares, y cientos de otras más que no puede identificar." Mercury dijo mientras apuntaba su maquina la torre.

"No te molestes con esa cosa." Le replico el ex-general del Dark Kingdom. "Esta cosa sobrepasa la tecnología del Silver Millenium."

"¿Se puede saber quienes son ustedes y de que demonios están hablando?"

Jadeite y Sailor Mercury se dieron la vuelta y se vieron rodeados por un grupo de soldados, en uniformes plomos con sus armas apuntadas hacía ellos, destacándose entre ellos vieron a tres jóvenes, un chico y dos chicas, un joven de aspecto Gaijin, de cabellos rubios, una de las chica tenía la tez morena, y su cabello era de color púrpura, la última era la que tenía aspecto japonés, su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una cola de caballo.

"No me gusta repetir las cosas." Dijo el chico Gaijin de manera ruda. "¿Dígannos quiénes son ustedes?"

"¿Y si no queremos?" Le respondió Jadeite de una manera amenazadora.

"Silencio Jadeite, no hemos venido aquí para causar problemas" Le regaño Mercury y luego se dirigió a los demás. "Mi nombre es Sailor Mercury y este es Jadeite, hemos venido para acá para ayudar a salvar a su mundo."

"Perdone mi desconfianza señorita Mercury." Le dijo el joven. "Pero como se dará cuenta que no puedo confiar mucho en su palabra, Misao ¿Sientes algo?"

La chica de aspecto japonés cerró sus ojos por un momento y luego los abrió de nuevo. "No siento que ellos vayan a hacer algo contra nosotros, Jim."

"No podemos confiarnos." Dijo la chica de tez morena. "Ya viste como aparecieron pueden ser Gatekeepers que trabajen para los invaders."

"No trabajamos para ellos se lo aseguro." Les replico Sailor Mercury aunque no tenía idea de que eran los Invaders, supuso que se trataba de los extraños y enormes monstruos. "Les aseguro que hemos venido a ayudar."

"Acaso es de ustedes esa Torre." Pregunto el sujeto llamado Jim.

"No, pero un conocido nuestro la trajo aquí para que salvara su universo y nos mando a nosotros para que no le hagan daño."

"Un momento." Dijo Jim. "Primero dicen que viene a salvar nuestro mundo y luego dicen que también salvaran nuestro universo, lo siento, pero eso es muy difícil de cre..."

"¡Jim, Jun!" Grito Misao. "¡Muevanse de ahí! ¡Ahora!"

Ambos jóvenes rápidamente obedecieron a la joven, después de tanto tiempo trabajando con ella, sabían que nunca debían ignorarla. Momentos después una docena de sombras empezaron a salir del piso.

"¡Son los Kagenoshi!" Grito Sailor Mercury. "¡Tengan mucho cuidado no deben dejar que los toquen!"

Los soldados de AEGIS empezaron a disparar contra las sobrenaturales criaturas pero sin ningún efecto, las sombras se abalanzaron contra ellos y uno tras otro empezaban a morir lanzando desgarradores gritos.

Sailor Mercury estaba aterrorizada ante la escena que presenciaba, pero de alguna manera logro tener la fuerza para hablar y lanzar un ataque. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody."

El ataque golpeo directamente sobre una de las sombras congelándola completamente. El resto de ellos dirigió su atención hacía ellos.

"¡¿Qué has hecho tonta?!" Le grito jadeite. "Ahora vendrán tras nosotros."

"¡Ya cállate y ataca!" Le grito de vuelta Sailor Mercury que aun estaba impactada por lo que había visto.

A regañadientes Jadeite convoca dos bolas de fuego negro en sus manos y las lanzo contra los Kagemusha, consiguió hacerles retroceder pero no destruirlos por lo que alzo sus manos e invoco un bola de fuego negro aun más grande, con la cual pudo atacar y destruir a una de las sombras. Ambos guerreros del Silver Millenium rápidamente se pudieron en movimiento, sus movimientos estaban casi sincronizados, Sailor Mercury los congelaba y Jadeite los destruía.

Los otros tres Gatekeeper veían esta escena con gran escena, ellos junto con los pocos soldados sobrevivientes retrocedieron a la llegada de las sombras pero al ver que los dos extraños estaban peleando contra ellos, Jim no quiso ser dejado atrás y dio un paso adelante con intención de enfrentar a esas extrañas sombras v "Jun, ¿Crees que puedes usar tus poderes para distraerlos?" Preguntó él a la chica de tez morena.

"Eso creo." Contestó ellas. "Con mi..."

"¡NO!" Grito Misao mientras se echaba de rodillas al suelo. "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Muerte! ¡Muerte! ¡Solo veo muerte! ¡Solo veo...!"

Misao de repente se quedo callada, lentamente levanto su cabeza y miro a sus compañeros, sus ojos estaban llenos de terror y lagrimas.

"¡Misao! ¡¿Qué te ocurre Misao?!" Grito Jim mientras sacudía su cuerpo tratando de que volviera en si.

Misao murmuro unas palabras que Jim apenas alcanzo a oír. "Así termina."

En un instante, un demonio sombra salio del suelo debajo de Misao y la envolvió completamente, la pobre niña jamás tuvo tiempo de gritar.

Jim no pudo creer lo que acababa de suceder, actuando casi automáticamente, él tomo de la mano a Jun para tratar de escapar del lugar.

"¡Jim cuidado!" Le grito su amiga.

Su advertencia sin embargo llego demasiado tarde, los demonios sombras habían logrado rodearlos por completo, ambos Gatekeepers trataron de hacer uso de sus poderes, pero los Kagemusha los atraparon antes de que pudieran usarlos, Sailor Mercury y Jadeite no podían ayudarlos, ambos solo podían ver con horror como ellos y el resto de los soldados de Aegis eran desaparecidos de la existencia por las sombras en medio de desgarradores gritos.

De repente una esfera de energía impacto donde estaban ellos, destruyendo a los Kagemusha y a los agonizantes soldados, Sailor Mercury no necesitaba mirar para arriba para saber quien había sido.

"Niños tontos." Les grito Vegeta mientras bajaba al suelo. "No sé queden parados como estúpidos todavía quedan muchas de esas cosas para destruir."

"Señor Vegeta." Dijo ella mientras miraba como el extraño hombre se posaba nuevamente en el suelo, sin saber si debía culparlo o agradecerle por acabar con el sufrimiento de esa gente. Al final decidió volver al combate, por más que su corazón este sufriendo, ella tenía que seguir para proteger a aquellos a quienes amaba.

El escuadrón de Gatekeepers de Japón llego momentos después, Hikaru les había explicado a todos que debían proteger la Torre para que la tierra no sea destruida por unas malvadas sombras. Al ver todos los Kagemusha alrededor de la Torre, vieron que la historia de la magic Knight del fuego empezaba a tener un escalofriante aire de verdad por lo que ellos rápidamente bajaron de su helicóptero y se dedicaron a destruir a las sombras, previamente advertidos por Hikaru de que no debían ser tocados por ellas, ni tocarlos físicamente tampoco.

Misao y Bancho cuyos poderes estaban basados en fuerza y agilidad, decidieron seguir destruyendo a los Invader que quedaban en Tokio, también teniendo confianza de que sus amigos serian capaces de detener esta nueva amenaza.

"Ustedes son amigos de Hikaru ¿No es así? Ella ya nos contó todo lo que está pasando ¿De casualidad no vieron a un sujeto llamado Jim y a otras personas por acá?" Pregunto Shun mientras se ponía al lado de Sailor mercury y continuaba atacando con su Gate of light.

"Lo siento." dijo Sailor mercury mientras trataba de mantener su mente enfocada en las sombras. "Pero todos los que estaban aquí fueron asesinados por los kagemusha."

"¡¿Qué?!" grito Shun, casi paralizado por lo que había escuchado.

"Una pena en verdad," Dijo Jadeite. "La morena era bastante guapa."

Sailor Mercury lanzó una mirada fría al general del Dark Kingdom por decir tales palabras, pero él solo le mostró una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo pueden estar muertos?" Pregunto Ruriko con sus ojos empezando a derramar lágrimas.

"Lo lamento, no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer." Le dijo ella, "Sé que no los conozco a ustedes en lo absoluto pero debemos seguir peleando para honrar a sus amigos."

Por mucho que le estuviera doliendo en estos momentos, Shun asintió a las palabras de la Sailor y siguió atacando con su espada a las sombras pero esta vez con más furia que antes.

Desde otro lugar, en el universo de antimateria.

Tetsuo miraba por una gran pantalla lo que pasaba en ese universo.

"¿Por que no los matas a todos de una vez?" Pregunto él. "Tu tienes el poder para hacerlo."

"Paciencia, aún no es tiempo," Contesto la extraña figura envuelta en tinieblas. "Ellos aun pueden serme más útiles de lo que piensas, además hay otras cosas en que hacer."

La pantalla súbitamente cambio de escena, y ahora, mostraba un nuevo universo que la antimateria estaba destruyendo.

"¿Qué planeta es ese?" Pregunto Tetsuo.

"Aunque no lo creas, esa es la Tierra." Le respondió la voz. "No me sorprenda que no la reconocieras ya que es única en su clase. Ahí es donde esta una de las últimas piezas que necesito."

Tetsuo observaba el extraño planeta y sonreía, no porque veía a toda la gente débil e inútil ser aniquilada si no porque muy pronto estaría con su amada Kaori otra vez.

/CcC/

**Tierra C.**

China, año 730d.c.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la destrucción de la Dinastía Chou, y el poder de la nueva dinastía Zhou ya podía sentirse sobre toda China, y la paz ya era un hecho, en todas partes se podía respirar un ambiente de libertad, la maldad que había traído la emperatriz Dakki ya se estaba volviendo solo un horrible recuerdo entre la gente, pero tampoco podían olvidarla un ato tan horrible en la historia aunque triste no ese podía olvidar por el temor a que ocurra nuevamente.

Pero eso no era la preocupación en la cabeza de Kou Tenka, el hijo mayor de Kou Hiko ex-General al mando del emperador Chou, él ahora se encontraba pensando en la chica que tuvo que dejar en la frontera. Y en como haría pagar a Taikoubou por hacerlo venir hasta el otro lado del imperio, pensando más en ello, sabía que él no lo habría llamado a él y a los otros sin una buena razón aunque conociéndolo era posible que los haya llamado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Puu-chan

Tenka estaba pensando en esto mientras llegaba a la cima de una colina, no bien había llegado hasta ahí que de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando Taikoubou. Ante él se alzaba una gigantesca Torre, una como nunca antes había visto, mucho más alta que el palacio del emperador, su aspecto metálico le hacía lucir más como una especie de maquina que nunca antes había visto, y eso que era experto en conducir robots de la montaña Kon-ron.

Con su gran vista pudo distinguir la silueta de todos sus amigos en la base de la Torre, al ver que lo estaban saludando, empezó rápidamente a correr hacía ellos.

"Gusto de verte de nuevo, Tenka" le saludo Taikoubou cuando llego hasta donde estaban ellos.

"Ya era de que llegaras." Le regaño Puu-chan la bestia mágica de Tai-kun.

"Es verdad te hemos estado esperando por horas." Le dijo Rashinshi.

"Oye, no todos tenemos la ventaja e poder volar o poseer un animal volador." Dijo el defensivamente. "Pero no creo que sea el último, veo que Yousen aún no a llegado tampoco.

"El ya esta acá." Le respondió Puu-chan. "Se encuentra revisando esta extraña torre."

"Ya termine."

Todos levantaron sus cabezas y vieron como bajaba el hombre de largos cabellos azules sobre su perro mágico. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarle algo, él hablo a todos. "He revisado esta torre por todos lados, es una especie de maquina pero no reconozco la tecnología, y como Taikoubou ya me lo había dicho antes, es mucho mas avanzada que el de la montaña Kon-ron."

"¡Pero eso es imposible!" Dijo Rashinshi. "La tecnología de la montaña Kon-ron es la mas avanzada en todo el mundo, ¿Cómo es siquiera posible que exista algo que la supere?"

"No lo se." Le respondió Taikoubou. "Es por eso que los llame, estaba pasando por acá cuando vi que esta extraña torre aparecer de la nada y..."

"Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí un comité de bienvenida." Dijo una extraña voz que sorprendió a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

Todos los guerreros de la montaña Kon-ron se pusieron de inmediato en posición de combate al ver a tres extraños sujetos con ropas que nunca antes habían visto ninguno de ellos.

"Miren a esos payasos, parece que ese tal Akira ha reclutado a más inútiles de los que creí." Uno de los extraños dijo.

"Ya cállate Schneider." Dijo un hombre de la armadura verde. "Creo que son locales de este lugar."

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" Pregunto Rashinshi. "Acaso es de ustedes esta extraña maquina."

"No." Respondió Schneider. "Pero será mejor que se alejen si no quieren resultar heridos."

"Dime ¿Quieres pelear?" Nataku, el Paopei humano les replico con sus esposas listas para disparar.

"Esperen un momento, no vinimos a pelear." Dijo Shiryu mientras se interponía entre los dos guerreros.

"Habla por ti mequetrefe." Le dijo Dark Schneider, "Está es mi oportunidad de matar a gente de otros mundos y no quiero desperdiciarla."

"Por favor señor Schneider, calmese" dijo una voz femenina.

Todos miraron con asombro como una chica de tez morena, cabello acuamarino y con lo que parecía ser alas de hada en su espalda, aparecía desde atrás de los recién llegados.

"Eh, pero que tenemos aquí, parece que la niña demonio ha crecido un poco." Dark Schneider exclamo mientras miraba el cuerpo de la chica cibernética.

"He recibido un nuevo cuerpo para esta lucha." Le contesto Zero. "Mi apariencia ha cambiado pero sigo siendo la misma de antes."

"¡¿Alguien me podría explicar lo que esta pasando aquí?!" Pregunto Taikoubou bastante confundido con toda la situación.

"No le ves" Dijo Nataku. "Ellos quieren pelear."

"Me encanta como habla ese sujeto." Sonrió el mago oscuro.

"Cierra la boca de una buena vez Schneider." Le advirtió Shiryu. "O te juro que lo haré por ti."

Dark Schneider le sonrió de una manera maliciosa y dio un paso al frente, por un momento todos pensaron que él iba a atacar, pero se detuvo sin ninguna razón aparente, él solo empezó a mirar de un lado a otro, Shiryu también empezó a hacer lo mismo, confundiendo a los presentes.

Joker se estaba preparando para la aparentemente inevitable pelea, cuando sintió algo, su entrenamiento ninja le hacía ser capaz de detectar a un enemigo oculto con su sexto sentido, y ahora estaba gritando fuera de control.

"¡Oigan!" Grito él para llamar la atención de todos. "¡Ya están aquí!"

"¿Ya están aquí?" Pregunto Rashinshi. "¿De que rayos estás hablando?"

En el instante de que Rashinshi terminaba de preguntar, los Kagemusha salieron del suelo rodeando completamente a todos los guerreros reunidos, su número excedía a los que habían atacado a sus compañeros en las otras tierras.

"Parece que esos tipos no se cansan de que les pateemos el trasero." Dark Schneider comento mientras se preparo para pelear.

"Oigan ustedes." El caballero del Dragón se dirigió a los otros guerreros Senshi. "No dejen que los toquen, ellos tienen el poder de destruir todo lo que tocan."

"¿Me pueden decir que demonios son esas cosas?" Pregunto Taikoubou. "No me agrada pelear con seres que no conozco."

Las sombras no los dejaron hablar más mientras se lanzaron hacía ellos, los senshi de la nueva dinastía eran guerreros experimentados por lo que no fueron tomados por sorpresas y empezaron a dispersarse para darse a cada uno espacio para pelear. Shiryu y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Nataku disparo inmediatamente sus brazaletes de poder contra las sombras, logrando destruir a algunas, como un paopei humano, a él no le importaba realmente quien era sus enemigo, su deseo de volver a pelear eras fuerte, cuando sus brazales de poder volvieron a sus manos, noto de que estaban calientes más allá de lo normal, y vio ligeras grietas en sus bordes, dentro de él, Nataku sonrió, su enemigo era más fuerte de lo que pensaba y eso le agrado, se sentiría furioso si fueran débiles. Mirando a un lado vio a la extraña chica que había llegado de último, sus alas transparentes mostraban la fuerza que tenían mientras empezaban a destruir a cuanta sombra se acercaba a ella con descargas de plasma. Ella empezó a moverse más rápido como nunca antes Nataku había visto y le molestaba un poco que ella no fuera un enemigo ya que sería una digna rival de él.

"¡Vengan a mi relámpagos y centellas!" Grito Rashinshi mientras del cielo caían una serie de rayos sobre sus alas cargándolas completamente y luego dirigió contra unas sombras que trataban de volar hacía él.

Un par de Kagemusha trato de sorprenderlo por detrás, sin embargo cuando estaban a punto de atraparlo se encontraron con que no podían moverse ni un solo milímetro.

"Adonde creen que van." Les pregunto un sonriente Joker, él había activado su arma de gravedad y mantenía a las sombras firmemente clavadas en el suelo.

Rashinshi se dio la vuelta y vio lo que estaba pasando, rápidamente el lanzo sus descargas de electricidad destruyéndolas por completo. "Gracias." Le dijo él al ninja mientras seguía con la batalla.

"A ver que les parecen estos, remedo de demonios." Grito Schneider. "Mientras formaba con sus manos una esfera de energía rojiza. "¡Metatronus!"

Su energía rápida y efectivamente destruyo a cuanto sombra estaba a su paso, aunque al final esta choco con la gigantesca torre.

"Cuidado con lo que haces, schneider" Le dijo el caballero de Atena con furia. "Esa Torre es justamente lo que vinimos a proteger."

"¡Ya cállate!" Le respondió el mientras seguía con su ataque aunque esta vez con más cuidado.

Shiryu, Taikoubou y Yousen estaban peleando lado a lado, con su habilidad de cambiar formas, Yousen se transformaba en Nataku, Rashinshi e incluso el propio Taikoubou usando cada una de sus habilidades y paopei especiales para destruir a las sombras.

"¡Rozan, Sho Ryu ken!" Gritaba Shiryu para destruir a las sombras.

"Mientras estamos aquí." Taikoubou le hablo mientras usaba su Paopei de viento para hacer retroceder a las sombras que se le acercaban a él y a Puuchan. "Me podrías decir que son esa cosas, quienes son ustedes y que rayos es esa gigantesca Torre.

"Su nombre son Kagemusha." Le respondió el santo del Dragón. "Un poderoso los ha enviado para destruir estas torres que son lo único que se interpone a sus planes, nosotros somos nativos de otras tierras, del pasado y el futuro que hemos sido enviados aquí para proteger la torre."

"Ya veo." Yousen dijo metiéndose en la conversación. "Si eso es verdad como es que la montaña Kon-ron no han visto nada de eso, ellos son capaces de ver más allá del tiempo."

"No estoy muy seguro, ni conozco los métodos que usen ustedes, pero sé que nuestro enemigo es capaz de destruir universos enteros con gran rapidez, no solo eso si no que también afecta al mismo tiempo. Puede que ahora mismo este en tu mundo, ¿Dime has notado extraños climas en las últimas horas?

Después de escuchar esto, Taikoubou ordeno a Puu-chan para que se elevara alto, él efectivamente ya había visto un extraño clima. Extrañas tormentas que aparecían de la nada. Pero pensaba que era un nuevo hechicero probando un paopei. Con gran asombro, vio que una nubes de tormenta de color rojo sangre se aproximaban hacía ellos mientras lanzaba toda una serie de rayos hacía el suelo, estarían sobre ellos en menos de media hora, y más allá el podía ver algo extraño, como si una gran nube blanca estuviera poco a poco engullendo el paisaje.

"¿Qué es eso Amito?" Pregunto Puuchan

"No lo sé." Contestó él. "Pero muy pronto llegarás hasta nosotros."

"¡Mire amito!" Puuchan dijo con alarma. "Hay una aldea en su camino."

"¡Rayos!" Taikoubou replico con frustración, él podía ir y prevenir a los pobladores pero la situación aquí necesitaba su atención, aún había muchos enemigos y él necesitaba saber más, después de pensarlo un poco, él hablo de nuevo a Puu-chan. "Baja donde está Tenka. Puu-chan"

"En seguida." Contestó él animal mágico mientras hacía lo que le dijeron.

Tenka había sacado su espada de energía, el Haku Sha no Hoken y estaba peleando con los Kagemusha en el combate de su vida, sabiendo que podían atravesar el suelo, él siempre estaba en movimiento, no se iba a dejar sorprender por debajo de ninguna manera, su espada era la suficientemente poderosa para destruir a las sombras. De repente una serie de cuchillas de aire alejaron a todas las sombras de él.

"Tenka necesito que hagas algo por mi." Taikoubou le dijo mientras bajaba a su lado sobre Puuchan.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó él, aunque algunos dirían que esta mal distraerse en una batalla, Tenka sabía que Taikoubou tenía una buena razón para ello.

"Algo muy malo ocurre al este de aquí." Le dijo él con una cara bastante seria. "Necesito que tomes a Puuchan y vayas a la aldea que esta allí, diles que evacuen, '**algo**' muy peligroso se acerca a ellos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Tenka no muy contento de tener que alejarse de la acción.

"Solo ve por favor." Se lo pidió Taikoubou.

Tenka asintió ya habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos para dudar de él ahora, Taikoubou bajo de Puuchan y Tenka tomo sus lugar, y rápidamente partieron hacía al aldea cerca. Tenka ya había pasado por ahí antes de llegar a la Torre, era un pueblo tranquilo, donde le habrían invitado comida y no le había cobrado por ello, odiaría pensar que algo le había pasado.

Mirando hacía adelante, Tenka vio sus peores pensamiento confirmados cuñado vio lo que estaba pasando, la gran nube blanca estaba empezando a cubrir todo el horizontes, él no sabía que era pero no parecía algo bueno, los aldeanos estaban empezando a dejar la aldea, pero era obvio que no todos lo lograrían.

"Baja Puuchan." Le dijo él. "Tenemos que ayudar a esas personas."

"Enseguida."

La bestia mágica ya estaba haciendo eso cuando algo imprevisto pasó, las feroces nubes de tormenta roja empezaron a lanzar poderosas descargas eléctricas, Puu-chan pudo esquivar algunos pero Tenka y él recibieron un golpe directo que los hizo caer al suelo.

Después de una difícil, caída, Tenka trato de pararse, pero le fue imposible ya que una de sus piernas estaba rota. "¡Puuchan!" Grito él a su amigo. "¡¿Estas bien?!"

"Apenas, pero creo que aun puedo volar." Le contesto la bestia mágica, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y magulladuras.

Escuchando algo, Tenka miro para delante y vio a la gran nube blanca que casi estaba sobre él. Con horror vio como las personas que habían salido de la aldea eran igualmente consumidos por esta en medio de aterradores gritos. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, nada era perdonado.

Tempa saco su espada de energía y empezó a blandirla, si él iba a morir se iría como un guerrero.

"¡Tenka, nooooo!" Puuchan miro impotente como su amigo era consumido por la nube blanca, él pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos pero Tenka jamás grito.

Con gran esfuerzo, la bestia mágica reunió todas las energía y empezó lentamente a alejarse de ahí flotando, incapaz de creer lo que había visto y con gran pesar en su corazón, '_¿Qué esta pasando?_' Se preguntaba él "¿Tenemos oportunidad de sobrevivir?"

Con lágrimas en los ojos él volvió hacía la torre, sin saber exactamente que le diría a los demás.

/CcC/

**Universo S**

Luna Inverse, hermana de la asesina de dragones Lina Inverse, es uno de los nombres más conocidos entre los grandes poderes de la magia de su mundo, desde los dragones dorados hasta los poderosos Mazoku, ella ha logrado alcanzar un nivel de poder envidiado por muchos al ser nombrado como caballero Suifeed. Contando con una habilidad tal, que es capaz de matar de un solo golpe a un Dragon marino con un simple cuchillo de mantequilla.

Su vida sin embargo era sencilla, ya que a pesar de ser tan poderosa, eso nunca se le subió a la cabeza, ella era una amante de la paz y raramente salía de su pueblo a menos de que sea realmente necesario, inclusive cuando Dark Star estuvo a punto de acabar con su mundo ella supo que no tenía de que preocuparse ya que su hermana podía hacerse cargo de el sin muchos problemas, claro que tenía unos cuantos planes de respaldo por si acaso su hermana se distraía demasiado para hacerlo. Ella también se había encontrado trabajando en un pequeño restaurante como camarera, no porque realmente necesitara el dinero, si no porque quería hacerlo.

Pero había cosas que no podía ignorar.

Especialmente si se trataba del Señor de las Pesadillas, cuando alguien tan poderoso lanza un mensaje de advertencia, uno ciertamente no lo puede ignorar. ¿Qué puede ser tan poderoso que es capaz de enfrentarse al Señor de las pasadillas?, Luna no podía siquiera imaginarlo, para todo hechicero, el Señor de las pesadillas era la autoridad absoluta en magia, no había nada más allá de el. Pero el escalofrió que había sentido hasta los huesos era real, Luna lo sabía.

Ella ya se había puestos sus vestiduras de caballero por primera vez desde que fue nombrada, y se encontraba a punto de salir aunque primero necesitaba algo de información.

"Por favor muéstrate." Dijo ella con amabilidad. "Ya se que estás ahí"

"Veo que tu reputación es bien merecida Luna Inverse." Dijo un extraño personaje que ella nunca antes había visto, sus trajes eran los de un monje, portaba un bastón de madera, tendía el cabello azul, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su boca esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Zellos Metallium supongo." Le dijo ella.

"Veo que mi reputación me precede." Replico Zellos mientras habría sus ojos y centraba su atención en ella. "De seguro sabes de mi debido a las aventuras que he tenido con tu hermana menor."

"Ya sabía de ti mucho antes." Le contesto ella sin inmutarse. "El único sacerdote de la Gran Bestia Zellum, a diferencias de los otros grandes demonios de Shabranigoudou que crearon un sacerdote y un general, ella te creo solamente a ti, gracias a eso tu poder es mas grande que el de los demás, un Mazoku que recorre el mundo disfrazado de monje."

"Ciertamente eres mas lista que Lina." Le dijo él alabándola. "Y claro esta, ya sabes por que estoy aquí."

"La llamada de advertencia del Señor de las Pesadillas," Le contesto ella. "Por lo que veo eso debe tener a todos los de tu raza bastante preocupados."

"Va mucho más allá que eso." Contesto Zellos, su voz ahora era mucho mas seria que antes. "Según muchos oráculos, algo esta sucediendo en los otros universos que controla el Señor de las Pesadillas, y todavía más preocupante, creemos que Death Fog y su universo ya no existen, los hechizos en base a el ya no funcionan como tampoco los del dios Dragón que habita ahí, o el de alguna entidad que provenga de ahí."

Luna no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar esta noticia. "Eso quiere decir..."

Zellos asintió. "Así es, algo o alguien tan o más poderoso que el señor de las Pesadillas nos esta atacando."

Luna se quedo pensativa por un minuto, luego lanzo un suspiro y le hablo de nuevo al Mazoku. "Creo que es tiempo de ver a mi hermanita de nuevo."

Zellos sonrió. "Justo lo que estaba pensando, ¿No quieres que te lleve?"

"Pensé que ustedes tenían ordenes estrictas de no juntarse conmigo." Le dijo ella mientras veía como se teletransportaba a su lado.

"La Gran Bestia Zellas Metallium me lo ha ordenado." Le contesto él.

"Bueno, pues que esperamos." Le replico Luna. "Hay que ir a salvar al mundo... otra vez."

"Lo sé, para mi es un fastidio a veces." Zellos le dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombreo de ella y ambos desaparecían del lugar. Ninguno de ellos lo dijo en voz alta pero ambos sabían que si algo no pasaba sus probabilidades de éxito eran cero, después de todo, si existía algo que podía desafiar al mismísimo Señor de las Pesadillas, ¿Qué podían hacer ellos contra eso?

/CcC/

Paria reaparecía nuevamente en una Tierra moribunda, pero esta vez era diferente ella podía sentirlo, el universos en que se encontraba parecía muy distinto a los que había visitado, aunque la vista ante ella le era bastante familiar, gente corriendo aterrorizada, ciudades enteras desapareciendo lentamente ante el poder de la antimateria, extrañas criaturas volando por todas partes...

"¿Huh?" Se dijo ella. '_¿Qué son esas cosas? Jamás vi criaturas como ellas, se parecen a los Digimon pero estoy segura de que no son seres digitales, me pregunto que serán._'

Paria estaba tan absorta viendo esas extrañas criaturas que fue incapaz de notar que a diferencia de otros mundos, esta vez su presencia había sido notada por alguien.

"¡TÚ!"

Paria empezó a mirar por todas partes en busca de esa voz que parecía provenir de todos lados hasta que fijo su vista arriba, y vio una extraña criatura de color purpurara desconocida para ella, su cuerpo era más pequeño que el de un ser humano, su cuerpo parecía el cruce entre un canguro y un reptil, poseía tres dedos en cada mano que terminaban en una falange redonda.

"¿Que eres?"

Ella le escucho hablar y al ver que no movía los labios supo que se trataba de un telépata aunque de una clase que nunca antes había visto. "¿Qué le haces a mi mundo?"

"¡Te equivocas!" Le respondió ella al superar la sorpresa. "¡Yo no le hago nada a tu mundo!"

"¡Mientes!" Le respondió él mientras ella era levantada por una fuerza invisible y golpeada contra un árbol cercano. "Tú mente grita culpabilidad, además pude sentir con mis poderes que tu no eres de este mundo. ¿Qué eres? ¡Responde!"

"¡Mew-Two!"

La extraña criatura detuvo su castigo sobre Paria y vio a cuatro jóvenes acercarse, Paria vio que se trataba de tres chicos y una chica acercarse hacía ellos, también pudo notar una extraña criatura que parecía un ratón muy grande aunque de color amarillo.

"¿Que haces aquí Ash?"

"Nuvia y los otros pokemon legendarios están tratando de contener esa cosa con sus poderes y necesitan toda la ayuda posible." Le contesto el joven que lucía inquieto por lo que estaba presenciando. "¿Quien es esa persona? ¿Por qué usas tus poderes contra ella?"

"Aléjate muchacho," Le contesto él mientras ponía su atención en Paria. "Esta humana es la responsable por toda esta locura".

"¡¿Qué?"! Dijo Brock que no podía creer que una muchacha tan linda como ella estuviera involucrada

"Pika Pika." Dijo la extraña criatura.

"Estoy seguro." Contesto Mew-Two, como si hubiera entendido el lenguaje de la criatura. "Su huella psíquica es distinta a la de todos en este mundo."

"¿Es eso verdad?" Pregunto el muchacho más joven que usaba anteojos. "¿Eres de otro mundo?"

Paria asintió, "Si lo soy, pero no es lo que creén, yo..."

De repente una música extraña comenzó a sonar en el ambiente.

"¡Oh, no!" Dijo Assh. "No ahora."

"Prepárense para los problemas." Una muchacha de largo cabello rojo apareció en escena.

"Y más vale que teman". Un muchacho de cabello azul y con una rosa en su mano apareció a su lado.

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para acabar con los males de la verdad y el amor."

"Para extender nuestro reino a las estrellas"

"Jesse."

"James."

"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz."

"Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para pelear."

"Miau así es" Un extraño gato dijo.

"¡El Equipo Rocket!" Gritaron los cuatro chicos a la vez.

"Vaya ha pasado tiempo desde que dijeron su lema original." Dijo Brock.

"Es verdad" Dijo la chica de cabello rojo. "En una situación así, creemos que es bueno volver a lo básico."

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?" Grito Ash. "¡¿Qué no les importa lo que esta pasando con el mundo?!"

"Si nos importa." Contesto el gato parlante. "Esa es la razón por la que estamos acá en primer lugar."

"Después de tantas cosas que nos han pasado juntos, suponemos que si alguien sabe como arreglar todo este problema son ustedes, con nuestra ayuda claro esta." Dijo el muchacho de cabello azul llamado James.

"Es verdad." Dijo Jesse. "No creerán que les dejaríamos toda la gloria para ustedes no es así."

"¡Ya déjense de tonterías!" les dijo Mew-Two. "Si no quieren que los lancé directamente contra esa cosa, será mejor que se callen."

Los tres miembros del Equipo Rocket rápidamente se quedaron inmóviles al escuchar su amenaza.

"Disculpa." Dijo la chica de cabello castaño a Paria mientras esta trataba de levantarse. "¿Acaso es verdad con lo que esta pasando nuestro mundo?"

Paria bajo su cabeza apenada. "Si."

"Hasta que por fin confiesas," dijo Mew-Two mientras la levantaba nuevamente con su poder psíquico. "Ahora dime como lo detengo si no quieres despedace tu cuerpo con mis poderes."

"Mew-two" Ash jamás había escuchado a su amigo hablar así y supo de inmediato que no bromeaba.

"¿Quieres matarme? Lo lamento pero eso es imposible." Le contesto ella en llanto. "Estoy condenada a mirar eternamente la destrucción que provoque, creedme si pudiera ya hubiera detenido esta pesadilla."

Mew-Two furiosos por sus palabras la hizo estrellarse brutalmente contra unas rocas que estaban cerca, Ash no podía creer lo que había pasado y por un momento él creyó que la había matado pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como la chica se levantaba sin un solo rasguño.

"Lo ves." Le dijo Paria. "No puedo morir, este es mi castigo."

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados por lo que había pasado, nadie sabía exactamente que decir, fue en ese momento cuando un estruendo resonó en el ambiente.

"¡Miren allá, son los Unowns!" Dijo Brock apuntando hacía el cielo.

Todos miraron hacía arriba y vieron lo que parecía ser una grieta en el aire por al que salían incontables y extrañas criaturas que parecían tener la forma de extrañas letras, se movían de un lado al otro de forma errática como si buscaran algo.

"¿Que les pasa?" Pregunto James.

"Están asustados." Respondió Miau. "Algo ocurrió en el lugar donde viven y están buscando donde refugiarse."

"¿Será que ese fenómeno llego a su hogar también?" Pregunto Ash.

"No es solo eso." Respondió Miau. "Dicen que algo los persigue. Algo maligno."

"Hasta que por fin los encuentro." Dijo una voz que aparentemente salió de la nada.

"¿Quien dijo eso?" Jesse dijo temblando al escuchar tan tétrica voz.

"No, él no." Paria no podía creer que ella estuviera escuchando esa voz de nuevo, una voz que la había estado atormentando por una infinidad de mundos.

"¡Muéstrate!" Grito Mew-two. "¿Acaso eres el que ataca mi mundo?"

"Si lo soy." Dijo nuevamente la voz.

"Entonces muéstrate, y te haré pagar por todos los Humanos y Pokemon que has asesinado."

"Lo lamento, pero no puedo en estos momentos." Le respondió la voz. "tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender."

"Oigan que les pasa a los Unowns." Dijo May.

Todos dirigieron su vista de nuevo a los Unowns que ciertamente estaban haciendo cosas extrañas, casi como si fueran movidos por una fuerza invisible cada uno se colocaba en cierta posición en el cielo, era obvio que ellos no querían hacerlo pero la fuerza los obligaba.

"¿Que están haciendo?" Pregunto Ash.

"Pareciera que están formando algo entre todos." Respondió Max.

"Así es." Hablo de nuevo la voz. "Ustedes solo pensaban que esas cosas eran solo criaturas de otra dimensión, y aunque eso es verdad ellos son portadores de un secreto que va más allá de sus mentes primitivas."

De repente todos los Unowns pararon de moverse, ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que estaban viendo, todos los Unowns parecían haber formado alguna clase de mensaje en cielo, escrito en un lenguaje que nadie jamás había visto en su vida

"¿Que es eso?" Pregunto James.

"No lo comprendo," Dijo Ash. "Jamás había visto esas letras en toda mi vida pero juro que las puedo entender."

"Yo también." Dijo Brock.

"Y yo." May replico.

"¡No puede ser!" Paria no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. "Su plan no puede ser ese, debe estar loco."

"¿Que le ocurre señorita?" Pregunto Brock.

"Ese conocimiento es imposible, no puede se real." Paria dijo con pavor.

"Pero lo es, lo sabes no es así." Dijo la voz. "Aunque es solo un fragmento, el conocimiento que imparte es invaluable, un conocimiento que todo ser de la creación conoce pero que se le ha sido negado."

"¡Es por eso que has destruido nuestro mundo! ¡Un simple mensaje!" Grito Mew-two. "Ya lo has conseguido así que detén la destrucción de mi mundo ¡ya!"

"Criatura tonta"

Todos los Unowns se separaron nuevamente, pero inmediatamente ellos pesaron a privar emitiendo agonizantes chirridos que obligaron a todos a taparse los oídos hasta que el ruido paso, cuando levantaron su vista nuevamente vieron como los unowns caían al suelo, muertos.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Grito Ah con todas sus fuerzas al ver esa masacre. "¡¿Por qué los mataste, si ya obtuviste lo que querías?!"

La voz simplemente contesto "Por que si."

De repente todos sintieron una enorme fuerza que empezaba a aplastarlos, aunque ellos no veían nada.

"¡Maldito!" Grito Mew-two mientras caía al suelo por el efecto de esa extraña fuerza. "Muéstrate y enfréntame, pagaras muy caro lo que has hecho."

"Si ni siquiera he terminado." Le respondió la voz. "Observa."

Para horro de los presentes, la antimateria empezaba a avanzar aún, más rápido que antes, devorando todo a su paso, se podía ver a varios Pokemon todavía tratando de detener su avance pero era inútil, como millones antes que ellos fueron irremediablemente consumidos por ella.

Grandes temblores empezaban a sacudir lo poco que quedaba de la Tierra, una gran fisura se abrió en el lugar donde estaba Ash y sus amigos, ellos lograron esquivarlo pero Pikachu cayó en ella.

"¡Pika, pika!"

"¡Pikachu!" Sin pensarlo dos veces Ash se deslizo por la pared de la fisura, no era muy profunda y casi de inmediato él pudo ver a su amigo que estaba en una saliente en la roca, llegando hasta él. "¿Estas bien amigo?"

"Pika, pika."

"Me alegro." Dijo él.

"¡Ash, sujétate!"

Mirando para arriba, Ash pudo ver a May que era sostenida por los pies por Max y Brock mientras se estiraban en una cadena humana para rescatarlo, poniendo a Pikachu sobre sus hombros, Ash se estiro para tomar la mano de May.

"¡Listo! ¡Súbenos Brock!" Grito May una vez que tomo la mano de Ash.

Brock estaba a punto de hacer eso cuando otro terremoto se desato, más poderoso que el anterior, haciendo que él cayera a la grieta juntos con sus amigos, apenas habían llegado todos hasta el fondo que vieron con horror como la grieta se cerraba con ellos en el medio, sus gritos de ayuda nunca fueron escuchados mientras toneladas de tierra y roca caían sobre ellos, dejando solo cuatro muertes más en una masacre sin fin.

"¡Oh no! ¡Los bobos... los bobos han muer.. muerto!" James no podía creer lo que había pasado, lo único que pudo hacer era mirar donde estaba la grieta en la que acababan de morir sus eternos enemigos, sus ojos no podían contener su llanto.

"¡Vamos James tenemos que irnos de aquí!" Le grito Jesse. "Ya habrá tiempo de lamentarnos por ellos después."

"No lo habrá." Le contesto James con una voz seria.

"¿De que hablas James?" Miau le dijo. "Hazle caso a Jesse y vamonos de aquí."

"No tiene caso." Les contesto James. "Aquí termina todo."

El Pokemon y Jesse bajaron sus miradas, James tenía razón ahora, casi toda su vida ellos habían pasado haciendo maldades, las cuales ahora les parecían tontas, una interminable captura de un Pikachu que ahora había muerto, ahora todo acababa.

"Bueno, por los menos nos divertimos ¿No amigos?" Les dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos le devolvieron la sonrisa, "Así es." Le contesto Miau.

"¿Quieren decirlo por última vez?" Pregunto Jesse.

Todos asintieron a la vez, "¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!"

Paria vio como los dos jóvenes y el extraño gato eran consumidos por la antimateria, como siempre no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlos. Luego dirigió su vista a la criatura llamada Mew-Two que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, el había recibido lo peor del ataque psíquico y estaba muy débil, Paria había visto a muchos mundos antes, pero esta vez era diferente, ella había visto lo que planeaba la pesadilla que libero, no podía dejarlo ganar.

Sintiendo que el momento de partir de este agonizante mundo se acercaba, ella camino hasta donde estaba Mew-Two tendido.

"Sé que yo soy la culpable de todo lo que ha pasado, pero por lo menos salvarte tu vida." Le dijo ella mientras lo cubría con su capa.

"No, déjame morir." Le respondió él débilmente.

"Lo lamento," Le contesto ella mientras era de nuevo teletransportada junto con Mew-two. "Pero debo al menos salvar una vida de las manos de ese monstruo, para que mi pena no sea tan grade."

Y así Paria se marchaba con el único sobreviviente de un universo. Único testigo de que alguna vez hubo un mundo donde vivía unos seres llamados Pokemon que por miles de años habían coexistido con los humanos, un mundo donde cada día era una aventura, un mundo que ya no existe más.

Continuara...


	4. Capitulo 4 Así que, el mundo va a morir

**CRISIS EN EL ANIME INFINITO**

**Capitulo 4  
So, The World is going to die  
(Así que, el mundo va a morir)**

_Escrito por Lord Kal-el  
Formato Aoi Fhrey_

**Aclaración:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a distintos autores del manga y anime, y la historia esta basada en el comic "Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas", todos los cuales espero no me demanden por hacer lo que hago con sus personajes.

**Planeta Céfiro**

El planeta céfiro alguna vez fue considerado uno de los mejores y más hermosos planetas del universo, es un lugar que esta bien unido con la magia y es gracias a esta que ha logrado tener su actual gloria. Céfiro ha tenido, como todos, enemigos que han tratado de conquistarlo o destruirlo, pero la gente de ese planeta siempre ha sabido defenderlo, aunque ha veces han tenido la ayuda de grandes guerreros de otros mundos que han hecho leyenda en su breve estadía. Una de las más grandes fue Hikaru Shidou, la Magic Knight del fuego, que pasó a convertirse en el Pilar del planeta, después de salvarlo junto a sus amigas de sus más oscuras horas.

Y hoy ciertamente calificaba como una.

El fenómeno de antimateria que consumía al universo ya estaba a punto de llegar a Céfiro. Los planetas de Autozam, Cizeta, y Faren ya habían sido consumidos por completo por la antimateria, miles de refugiados de esos planetas habían llegado hasta Céfiro en un intento de escapar de su aterrador poder, sin embargo todo parecía en vano y no parecía ningún otro lugar donde esconderse de su omnipotente fuerza.

Aun les quedaba una esperanza.

Mejor dicho, tres.

Reunidos en el salón real de Céfiro se encontraban el gran Mago Guru Clef, el señor de las bestias Ascot, la joven emperatriz Asuka de Faren, Tarta y Tatra las princesas herederas del ahora destruido Reino de Cizeta , el guerrero Latis, y Paris, el nuevo gobernante de Céfiro y hermano del antiguo Pilar Esmeralda. Todos ellos estaban alrededor del Gran mago de Céfiro viendo como él se concentraba para realizar uno de los más difíciles hechizos que poseía.

"¿Estas segundo que puedes hacerlo?" Pregunto Asuka.

"Por favor emperatriz Asuka." Dijo Paris. "Debe dejar concentrarse a Guru Clef. Este hechizo no es nada fácil."

"Lo lamento, me pongo sumamente nerviosa cuando lo que queda de mi gente y yo estamos a punto de morir por culpa de un gran muro de extraña energía." Le contestó ella en un tono bastante amargo, aunque se podía sentir también su miedo.

"No se preocupe." Le dijo Tatra "Todos estamos temerosos pero estoy segura de que con la ayuda de las Magic Knight podremos salvar a todos, si alguien tiene el poder de hacerlo son ellas."

"Mi hermana tiene razón." Exclamo Tarta.

"Silencio." Dijo Latis. "Guru Clef parece que esta punto de hacerlo."

Todos miraron al poderoso mago empezar a brillar de un color blanco absoluto, la energía que lo rodeaba era increíble, él abrió sus ojos súbitamente y un rayo de energía salió de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacía arriba atravesando el ventanal multicolor del techo sin romperlo, y a través e él todos observaron como el rayo de energía se perdía en los cielos ahora rojos de Céfiro.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Luego otro.

Y otro.

Los presentes seguían observando.

Finalmente fue la emperatriz Asuka la que se canso primero de ver para arriba y le hablo a Guru Clef. "Oye, ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que ve-?"

Las palabras de Asuka fueron cortadas por el regreso del rayo blanco que impacto justo delante de ellos, en las otras ocasiones cuando convocaron a las Magic Knights había sido en espacios abiertos, en los cuales Guru Clef tuvo que tomar medidas para garantizar su seguridad, pero esta vez el había perfeccionado el hechizo lo suficiente para traerlas con mas eficiencia esta vez.

Aunque aparentemente no a todas.

"¿Dónde esta Hikaru?" Pregunto Latis al ver que la Magic Knight del fuego no estaba presente.

"¿Eh? ¿Fuu? ¿Latis? ¿Guru Clef, pero...?" Umi apenas podía pronunciar palabra, un minuto estaba corriendo junto con sus compañeras en busca de refugio del terremoto que estaba ocurriendo y al siguiente ella estaba en Céfiro.

"Parece que estamos de nuevo en Céfiro." Dijo su amiga Fuu. "¿Pero donde esta Hikaru?"

"Eso es lo que todos queremos saber." Dijo la princesa Asuka y luego miro a Guru Clef. "¿Donde esta ella? Hikaru es a la que mas necesitamos."

"No lo sé." Contesto el mago real. "Aparentemente no se encontraba en la Tierra."

"¡¿Qué cosa?!" Exclamo Umi.

Latis se paro delante de Guru Clef y lo miro a los ojos. "No me digas que ella ha..."

"Ella sigue viva Latis." Le aseguro el mago y luego miro al resto de los presentes. "De alguna manera, no sé como ni donde, pero siento que ella esta usando sus poderes como Magic Knight del fuego."

"¿Cómo es posible?" Pregunto Fuu. "Pensé que solo podíamos convertirnos en Magic Knights cuanto estábamos en Céfiro."

"Tampoco yo puedo explicarlo." Respondió el mago. "Pero no creo que ella los este usando por casualidad mientras Céfiro pasa por esta crisis, hay fuerzas que están actuando que escapan a mi comprensión."

Fue en ese momento que ambas Magic knight se dieron cuenta que algo mal estaba definitivamente en Céfiro, para que hayan sido convocadas de repente, hubo un intercambio de miradas entre ellas preguntándose si era posible que estuviera relacionada con lo que ocurre en la Tierra en este momento.

Fuu fue la primera en hablar. "Guru Clef, ¿No me digas que aquí también ha llegado ese fenómeno?"

El mago asintió.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por su respuesta, no pudiendo creer que esta amenaza hubiera llegado hasta allá.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?" Pregunto Paris. "¿Porque no nos dijiste que esto sucedía en la Tierra también?"

"Por la misma razón por la que Umi y Fuu están aquí." Le contesto Clef. "Para no perder la esperanza."

"¿Qué dices?" Pregunto Asuka, que se sentía engañada de algún modo.

"Ya han visto como esta la gente en su mundo, aterrada, confundida, aquí también pasa lo mismo." Guru Clef se dirigió luego a las Magic Knight. "Umi, Fuu, ustedes son un símbolo en Céfiro, con su sola presencia podemos tranquilizar a la gente hasta que pase esta crisis."

"Si es que pasa." Comento Caldina.

Todos posaron sus ojos sobre ella, que se sintió un poco mal por haber tenido que comentar eso. Pero sin embargo todos le dieron la razón en silencio en ello, la amenaza que los acechaba era algo que ellos nunca antes habían visto o escuchado, incluso Deboner hubiera sido incapaz de crear una milésima parte de la destrucción que estaban presenciando, aunque ciertamente le hubiera encantado verla.

Fue en ese momento que Fuu dio un paso adelante. "Debemos tener fe en Hikaru, estoy segura de que, donde sea que este, ella esta haciendo todo a su alcance para detener esta amenaza."

Umi sonrió a su amiga y se le unió. "Tienes razón Fuu, mientras tanto nos aseguraremos de que Céfiro sobreviva. Hikaru se nos unirá muy pronto, y salvaremos la Tierra y a Céfiro, es momento de confiar en ella."

El animo de todos empezó a levantarse lentamente por las palabras de Umi, ellos sabían que lo que harían sería meramente temporal, pero si algo les había enseñado el nuevo Pilar era a no darse por vencidos nunca, ellos ya habían depositado su confianza en ella antes no había razón para no hacerlo ahora. Umi y Fuu se miraron la una a la otra haciendo una promesa silenciosa de no rendirse nunca, y la de hacer pagar muy caro al culpable de toda esta destrucción.

**Universo Gamma**  
Año 1562  
Japon  
Época de las Guerras Civiles

"¡Kaze no Kizu!"

Inuyasha una vez mas usaba su ataque para destruir un enorme Youkai de aspecto de cangrejo. La pelea con Youkais era común para el Hanyou, pero ciertamente le parecía extraño tener que pelear con esta clase de monstruo que generalmente habitaba en las playas y no en medio del bosque que era donde él y sus amigos se encontraban.

"Es increíble." Dijo su amiga Sango. "Este es el sexto Youkai en menos de una hora."

"De que te sorprendes tanto." Contesto el pequeño Shippo. "Creo que son menos de los que generalmente nos encontramos."

"No sé refiere a eso." Contesto el monje Miroku. "Mira mas de cerca sus restos, ese tipo de Youkai solo se encuentra cerca del océano jamás en el bosque."

"¿Podría estar relacionada con el extraño clima?" Preguntó Kagome Higemiya mientras miraba los cielos rojos.

"¡De seguro es obra de Naraku!" Exclamo Inuyasha.

"Me es difícil de creer." Contesto el monje Miroku. "Aunque él es muy poderoso, dudo que sea capaz de algo esto sin tener toda la perla de Shikon."

"¿Entonces quien crea que sea, su Excelencia?" Le pregunto Sango.

"Esto es algo que necesitamos meditar." Contesto el Monje mientras con una mano tocaba su barbilla mientras la otra bajaba por la espalda de la hermosa exterminadora.

"¡Urghhh!"

El monje Miroku ahora yacía en el suelo tratando de respirar después de que el puño de Sango lo había dejado sin nada de aire.

"Mejor cambie su madera de meditar" Le dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las manos.

"Este monje nunca cambiara ni aunque el cielo se nos caiga encima." Comento Inuyasha, en eso instante varios relámpagos resplandecieron con fuerza cerca de ellos. "Y por como están las cosas, parece que esa teoría va a ponerse a prueba muy pronto."

"¡Oigan, miren para allá!" Exclamo Shipou, el youkai zorro, mientras apuntaba con su mano en la dirección de donde venían.

Todos voltearon sus cabezas y vieron que donde había estado un simple bosque que ellos habían cruzado hace veinte minutos, ahora se alzaba la torre mas alta que hayan visto incluso para Kagome, que provenía del futuro, el tamaño de esa gran estructura era asombroso, por decirlo de alguna manera.

"¿De donde salio esa cosa?" Preguntó Inuyasha.

"No tengo idea." Respondió Shipou. "No estaba ahí cuando pasamos por ese lugar."

"Es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada." Respondió Sango.

"Será mejor que vayamos a investigar." Dijo el monje Miroku. "No creo que sea mera coincidencia que haya aparecido al mismo tiempo que todos esos sucesos extraños."

Todos asintieron y rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba la Torre, Kagome era la única que se había quedado callada, como una visitante del futuro, ella pudo reconocer que su diseño definitivamente no era de esta Era al ver su aspecto metálico una estructura así nunca fue construida en este Periodo, tampoco podía decir que había sido construido en el suyo, ella no recordaba que hubieran construido algo tan grande en su tiempo. Sea lo que sea, ella ciertamente esperaba que no significara que su hogar puede estar en peligro.

En ese momentos, en la base de la gran Torre dorada.

"Galaxia, no creo que este es el momento para eso." Exclamo Ranma mientras trataba de librarse de las manos de la Sailor dorada.

"Vamos cariño." Le contesto ella con voz seductora. "He esperado tanto por nuestro reencuentro, tenemos que celebrarlo, y creo que ya es hora de recordar viejos tiempos."

'_Pero que rayos le puso esa chica en su cabeza_' Se pregunto Ranma mientras finalmente se libero de su abrazo y se alejo de ella unos pasos. "Creo que en este momento tenemos cosas muchas mas importantes que hacer."

"¿Cómo que?" Pregunto una frustrada Sailor Galaxia.

"Como impedir que esas cosas le hagan daño a esta maquina." Respondió Ranma mientras apuntaba detrás de ella.

Sailor Galaxia se dio la vuelta y vio que habían aparecido numerosos Kagemusha que venían desde el bosque o salían desde el suelo.

"No te preocupes mi amor, estas cosas pagaran por haber arruinado nuestro momento a solas." Dijo Galaxia mientras de la nada una espada dorada apareció en su mano. "Y luego de eso, podemos continuar con otras '**cosillas**'."

Ranma no dijo nada por la aparición de la espada, luchar tantas veces con un maestro de las Armas Ocultas lo preparaba a uno para cosas como esa, aunque ciertamente le molestaba algo lo último que dijo. Sin tiempo que perder el puso sus manos adelante y lanzo su técnica. "¡Mouko Takabashi!"

Al mismo tiempo Galaxia lanzo un corte con su espada que disparo una ráfaga de energía dorada. Ambos ataque golpearon a las sombras, destruyendo a algunas, pero estas eran más y no se mostraban intimidadas.

Rápidamente Ranma se dio cuenta de que iban a necesitar de un plan diferente para encargarse de ellas. "Galaxia, yo atraeré su atención, no podemos dejar que nos rodeen."

"Entiendo tu plan." Contesto ella.

Ranma ciertamente esperaba que si, mientras rápidamente corría hacia adelante mientras lanzaba mas ráfagas de energía a sus enemigos, los Kagemusha se abalanzaron sobre él, pero él pudo evitar con éxito que lo tocaran, ellos eran bastante flexible y podían alargarse, pero Ranma era alguien que siempre era perseguido por el agua, por lo que sabía una cosa o dos sobre como huir de cosas que tenían su fluidez.

Por la esquina de su ojo él podía ver que Galaxia se encontraba moviéndose detrás de ellos, él sabía que huir no era una opción ahora, él tenía que moverse entre ellas lo bastante rápido para no ser tocado y hacer que ellas se amontonen, él podía ver que la chica dorada preparaba un gran ataque, él pudo ver que ella asentía un poco con su cabeza. Tomando eso como señal, él realizo un poderoso salto hacia atrás, alejándose lo más posible de ellas para no ser alcanzado por el ataque de Galaxia.

Sin saber que no fue precisamente del ataque de ella del que había escapado.

"¡Kaze no Kisu!"

El ataque de viento golpeo brutalmente los Kagemusha destruyéndolos por completo. La bola de energía impacto el lugar momentos después pero ya no había nada que pudiera destruir.

Ranma y Galaxia se voltearon para ver de donde había venido ese ataque y vieron a un tipo de cabello blanco y ropas rojas que portaba una gran espada, el cual era seguido por una chica en un uniforme de colegiala, un niño con sola de zorro, una chica cargando un gigantesco boomerang, un monje y lo que parecía ser un tigre dientes de sable de dos colas, este ultimo hizo que Ranma retrocediera un poco y volteara la vista, negando con su mente que él había visto esa cosa.

"¡¿Se puede saber quien demonios son ustedes?!" Pregunto el sujeto de la gran espada.

Sailor Galaxia no le respondió. "Parece que los bárbaros de esta era son bastante entrometidos, ¿No lo crees cariño?"

Ranma no dijo nada ya que todavía estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con lo que había visto. Él ya estaba agradeciendo antes el no haberse convertido en chica por varias horas solo para encontrarse con esa... bestia del demonio.

"¡¿A quien le dices bárbaros?!" Dijo con enojo la chica del traje de escuela.

"A ustedes por supuesto." Exclamo Galaxia con altanería.

"Como puedes hablarnos así después que te ayudamos." Dijo la chica del enorme Boomerang.

"No recuerdo que lo hayamos pedido ¿No es así cariño?"

"Bueno, ehh..." Ranma no sabía que decir ya que había estado ignorando por completo la conversación, por ahora él había convencido mas o menos a su mente que esa cosa en forma de ga-ga... de ese animal, no era tal cosa ya que esa cosa tenia tres colas y volaba.

"Oye porque no nos miras ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" Pregunto el chico del traje rojo.

"Disculpa ¿Esa-esa cosa de los dientes grandes es una especie de gato?" Pregunto un aun asustado Ranma.

"Bueno, para tu información esa cosa tiene nombre, es Kirara." Dijo bastante enojada la chica del traje de escuela aunque estaba confundida por la extraña reacción de ese chico y por la extraña sensación de que lo conocía. "Y técnicamente es un Youkai pero no te preocupes es una buena amiga."

'_¿Un youkai?_' Pensó un aliviado Ranma '_Bueno, no sé que sea eso exactamente pero mientras no sea un gato, creo que puedo evitar pensar en su parecido._'

"¡Oye ya deja de responder sus preguntas!" Exclamo el sujeto del traje rojo. "¡Ellos pueden estar trabajando para Naraku o ser los causantes de todo esto o incluso ambos!"

"¿La poderosa Sailor Galaxia y su eterno amante trabajando para alguien? Pero que estupideces dicen estos bárbaros." Galaxia replico con su altanera voz, ignorando el hecho de que en este momento técnicamente SI estaban trabajando para alguien. "Deberíamos castigarlos severamente por ello, amado mío."

"Calmate Galaxia." Ranma trato de calmarla, por lo general no era alguien que evitaba las peleas, pero ahora él sabia que no había tiempo para ello, él miro al grupo de extraños y los saludo. "Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y ella es Sailor Galaxia, perdón por todo esto."

"Bueno, hasta que por fin empiezan a actuar civilizadamente." Dijo la chica del uniforme de escuela. "Bueno, mi nombre es Kagome, el de la gran espada es Inuyasha, la del gran boomerang es Sango, el es el monje Miroku, el pequeño Shippo, y ya te presente a Kirara."

Shippo dio un paso adelante y miro a Ranma con detenimiento. "Oye, me pareces conocido ¿No te hemos visto en otra parte?"

"No lo creo." Contesto Ranma.

"¡Ya déjense de preguntas tontas y presentaciones!" Dijo un enojado Inuyasha. "Quiero saber que rayos es esa cosa gigante ¿Acaso son ustedes los culpables de todas las cosas raras que están pasando?"

"No lo somos," contesto Ranma un poco molesto por al actitud de Inuyasha. "Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudar, estas maquinas bueno... no se que son exactamente, pero van a servir para salvarnos de... uhm lo que sea que este pasando, bueno eso creo."

Todo el grupo dio a Ranma una mirada de confusión, después de unos momentos, Kagome fue la primera en preguntar. "Disculpa, ¿Pero podrías explicarnos eso otra vez? Mas claramente"

Ranma suspiro, esto iba a tardar más de lo que pensaba. "Bueno, para empezar, se que esto será difícil de creer pero... nosotros somos del futuro."

Ranma esperaba ver una gran reacción de su parte, pero extrañamente no la hubo, es mas no parecían sorprendidos en lo absoluto.

"Ya me lo imaginaba." Dijo Kagome mientras miraba la estructura. "Este tipo de cosas no pertenece a esta época ¿Cómo es que ustedes han llegado aquí? No me digan que usaron un pozo mágico."

Ranma alzo una ceja, ciertamente estas personas del pasado no se sorprendían con facilidad.

"Bueno como que es una larga historia." Dijo él mientras se rascaba su nuca.

"Pues creo que es mejor que empiezas a contarla entonces." Le replico Shippo. "Somos expertos en largas historias."

"Creo que vas a tener que esperar Inuyasha." Dijo Kagome mientras apuntaba a otro lado con su mano. "Esas cosas de antes han vuelto."

Todos voltearon la cabeza para ver como las Sombras se dirigían hacia ellos nuevamente.

"Hagan lo que hagan no los toquen con su cuerpo." Les advirtió Ranma. "Esas cosas pueden matar con solo un toque."

"Gracias por la advertencia." Contesto el monje Miroku.

"Como si la necesitáramos." Refunfuño Inuyasha mientras se preparaba para atacar nuevamente.

Cerca de ahí, ocultando su presencia del mundo, envuelto en su traje de babuino, se encontraba el temible Naraku, él escuchaba con atención el relato de los extraños y la lucha que estaba ocurriendo, ciertamente cosas extrañas estaban pasando que sobrepasaban su entendimiento y él quería estar lo mas informado posible para planear su próximo movimiento.

/CcC/

**Universo C**  
Año 730 D.C.

Puu-chan ya había informado a Taikoubou y a los demás sobre la muerte de Tenka, todos lamentaban su perdida pero sabían que no podían honrarlo por ahora ya que todavía tenían que detener esta nueva amenaza. Taikoubou decidió ir con Puu-chan la montaña Kung-lun para obtener más información y posiblemente traer mas aliados.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los guerreros que habían llegado a su mundo se encontraban en guardia esperando el próximo ataque, claro que ese '**ataque**' no solo se refería a los Kagemusha.

"¿Que es lo que tanto miras Schneider?" Pregunto un irritado Caballero Dragón al ver la forma extraña en que lo veía el hechicero oscuro.

"Nada mocosos," Se mofo el hechicero guerrero. "Es solo que por fin me acuerdo de donde me pareces familiar, ya había visto esa armadura que usas antes."

"Bueno supongo que es posible," Replico Shiryu. "Mi armadura ha existido desde los tiempos de la mitología, no me sorprende que alguien de la edad media como tú sepa de ella."

"¿Edad media? Creo que estas equivocado, niño." Dark Schneider le mostró una cruel sonrisa. "Esa era una de las Eras que existió antes de la gran destrucción. Yo viví en el año 534 después de la primera resurrección de la diosa Anthratrax."

"¿Gran destrucción? ¿Anthratrax?" Repitió Shiryu, algo confundido. "¡De que estas hablando, nunca antes he escuchado de semejante diosa antes!"

"No me sorprende." Le respondió el Hechicero, su voz tranquila y despreocupada. "Nunca nadie lo hizo hasta que ella resucito, aparentemente había sido vencida hace milenios y puesta bajo un poderoso sello por otros dioses."

"¿Y que paso?" Pregunto Shiryu con curiosidad.

"Bueno, nadie lo sabe exactamente, pero se dice que hubo una guerra entre los dioses y unos guerreros al servicio de otra diosa, ellos mataron varios dioses debilitaron el sello y el resto... bueno digamos que es pura destrucción."

"¿Y que tiene que ver con mi armadura?" Shiryu de alguna manera sintió que no le iba gustar la respuesta.

"Bueno, según se, esa armadura tuya le perteneció a uno de esos bobos que derroto a los dioses en nombre de su diosa Atina." Le respondió Dark Schneider como sin no le importara por que le preguntaba eso.

"¡Atena!" Le corrigió el caballero Dragon con una voz molesta.

"Como sea." Le contesto Dark Schneider mientras se encogía de hombros. "No sabrás algo al respecto ¿O si?"

"¡No puedo creer nada de eso!" Shiryu se puso bastante furiosos y se alejo del lugar dejando a un sonriente Dark Schneider parado ahí.

"¡¿Porque le dijo todo eso?!" Le pregunto Zero al Hechicero oscuro tras ver la reacción de su compañero.

"Por nada." Le contesto él. "Solo me preguntaba cual seria su reacción. Oye, ya vi que tienes una nuevo cuerpo ¿que dices si lo estrenamos?"

"Eres un bastardo." Le contesto ella mientras se dirigía donde Shiryu se encontraba.

"Así me dicen muchos." Exclamo Dark Schenieder mientras lanzaba una de sus notorias carcajadas.

Zero vio después al caballero apoyado sobre una roca, bastante pensativo y algo cabizbajo. "No dejes que el te moleste, es solo un patán que no sabe de lo que esta hablando, puede que hasta no sea cierto lo que dijo."

"Lo es, estoy seguro de que no me mintió." Le contesto Shiryu. "Pero no es que me molesta las cosas lo que dijo, es solo que me conmociono bastante el futuro que me mostró y me hizo preguntarme si servirá algo lo que hacemos, que tal si salvamos mi mundo solo para que el día de mañana sea destruido."

"Bueno, primero que nada ahora que sabes lo que puede pasar, tal vez haya alguna forma que puedas detenerlo." Le replico chica Marioneta. "Y segundo ¿Acaso en verdad crees que no vale pelear por las cosas que quieres tan solo para darles un día mas de vida? O no me digas que eres de aquellos que no hace nada porque cree que lo que hacen no cambio en nada su futuro, yo por mi parte seguiré luchando porque creo en el mañana."

"Eres una chica extraña," Exclamo el caballero dragón y luego le mostró una sonrisa. "Pero dices algunas cosas sabias."

"Es este nuevo cuerpo, no te acostumbres mucho." Le contesto ella también con una sonrisa.

El momento entre los dos se perdió cuando escucharon la voz de Joker.

"Prepárense, mas de esas sombras se aproximan." Les advirtió su compañero

Ambos asintieron y rápidamente se dirigieron con el resto de los guerreros, sus dudas quedaron a un lado cuando llegaba el momento de proteger lo que amaban.

/CcC/

**Universo Alfa**  
Ciudad de Tokio.

Mientras las estruendosas nubes rojas asolaban los cielos de la capital de Japón, sus eternos defensores cruzaban sus calles en dirección hacia la extraña estructura que se alzaba cerca, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su base.

"¿Que es esto?" pregunto Yuusuke.

"A quien le importa, lo mas probable es que sea lo que esta causando toda esta destrucción." Dijo Hiei. "Digo que la destruyamos de una vez por todas."

"No nos apresuremos." Exclamo Kurama. "Aun no sabemos nada todavía."

"Ojala, Sailor Mercury estuviera aquí." Dijo Sailor Moon. "Ella de seguro sabría que es lo que es."

"Yo estoy de acuerdo, con el enano de tres ojos, destruyamos esa cosa de una vez." Replico Sailor Uranus mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. "¡Earth Shaking!"

Todos observaban como el poderoso ataque de la Sailor se dirigió directamente hacia la Torre, ya estuvo a punto de impactarla cuando de la nada, un muro de papel se alzo entre este y su blanco. El impacto fue estruendoso y cuando todo termino, todos podían ver como pequeños pedazos de papel quemándose caían al suelo.

"¿Pero que paso?" Pregunto Yuusuke.

"Por favor." Dijo una voz. "No hagas eso, es de mala educación dañar las cosas que le pertenecen a otras personas."

Todos voltearon para ver a cuatro chicas paradas a un lado de la estructura, una chica de largo rubio, otra de cabello negro algo despeinado con una apariencia algo masculina, la tercera de cabello largo negro, usaba gafas y llevaba un gran abrigo café, y la última tenía el aspecto de una niña de doce años y su cabello era de color rosado.

"¿Quienes son?" Pregunto Sailor Moon.

"No lo sé." Replico Sailor Neptuno. "Pero apostaría que son las que están involucradas en lo que esta causando todos estos problemas."

"Pues perderías." Dijo la pequeña. "Yo mas bien diría que somos parte de la solución."

"Como si fuéramos a creerles." Dijo Sailor Uranus que ya parecía lista para atacarlas en cualquier momento.

Sailor Moon vio que sus amigas estaban a punto de lanzarse a pelear y rápidamente se puso en medio de ambos bandos. Ella ya había estado en muchas batallas sin sentido antes que hubieran podido enviarse con simplemente hablar, ella ciertamente esperaba que esta fuera una de ellas.

"¿Acaso son ustedes las que están causando toda esta destrucción?" Les pregunto Sailor Mars.

"Somos del equipo de los buenos." Dijo la chica de cabello rubio. "Un guapo joven nos pidió que cuidáramos de su maquina para poder salvar a la Tierra y decidimos acceder, él es bastante convincente."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Sailor Moon con asombro.

"¿Y como esperan que les creamos?" Pregunto Kuwabara con una cara bastante seria. "Que pruebas tienes de que están diciendo la verdad."

"No tenemos ninguna." Respondió la chica de gafas. "Solo podemos ofrecerles nuestra palabra."

"Me temo que eso no será suficiente." Respondió Sailor Pluto. "El mundo esta llegando a su fin por un fenómeno que nadie comprende y su extraña maquina apareció de la nada, díganme ¿Qué harían ustedes en nuestra posición?"

Hubo un momento de tensión entre ambos grupos por las palabras de la Sailor.

Todo se podía perder si se decían las palabras equivocadas.

La pelea era casi inminente.

"Creeríamos todo lo que nos dijeran y tomaríamos té y galleta juntas." Dijo con una amplia sonrisa la chica de cabello rubio.

La mitad del grupo se fue de espaldas al escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

Kurama les mostró una sonrisa. "Por lo visto son unas chicas bastante especiales, me presentare mi nombre es Kurama, estos son mi amigos Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina."

"Mi nombre es Sailor Moon." Exclamo la Sailor de cabello rubio atado en trenzas. "Mis amigas son Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptuno y Sailor Pluto."

"Saludos." Dijo Sakura, que había llegado poco después que los demás, ya se había recuperado y le había dicho a Yue que la llevara de vuelta con todos, al principio el se había rehusado, pero la terquedad de Sakura fue mas fuerte, ella rápidamente se pudo al tanto de la situación, y también presento al resto que estaba con ella. "Ellos son Shaoran, Yue y Kerbero aunque de cariño le decimos Kero."

"No tenías que mencionar eso Sakura." Le hablo el gato alado.

"Mucho gusto." Saludo con respeto la chica de gafas. "Mi nombre es Yomiko Readman, ellas son Michelle, Maggie y Anita-chan."

"¡Princesa!" Exclamo Uranus. "No creo que sea prudente confiar en esas personas"

"Por Favor Sailor Uranus." Le pidió ella. "En verdad no creo que ellas estén aquí para hacernos daño."

"Creo que tiene razón." Dijo Yuusuke. "No siento ninguna energía maligna de ninguna de ellas, aunque si un poco de rabia de esa pequeña."

"¡¿A quien llamas pequeña?!" Grito Anita.

"Calmate Anita." Dijo Michelle mientras les mostraba su sonrisa a los demás. "Muchas gracias por su confianza."

"Aun no se la hemos dado." Dijo Hiei mientras mostraba su espada a ellas. "Quiero que me expliquen que rayos es esa cosa, y que rayos le esta pasando a nuestro mundo."

La mirada de Yomiko se puso triste y cabizbaja mientras le contestaba. "Está muriendo."

"¡¿Qué?!" Fue la respuesta general de los presentes.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Pregunto Sailor Moon.

"Por lo que nos dijeron." Respondió Michelle. "Un poderoso enemigo esta atacando nuestros universos en el pasado, presente y futuro."

"¿Nuestros universos?" Pregunto Sailor Pluto. "Estaba al tanto de que este fenómeno se presentaba en otras eras, ¿Pero ahora dices que otros universos están siendo devorados también?"

Yomiko asintió. "Nosotras mismos no somos de este universo, fuimos reclutadas por un poderoso ser para proteger esta maquina que es la única esperanza de nuestros mundos, por lo que nos informo muchos otros guerreros fueron reclutados para proteger esta torres en diferentes tiempos."

"¿Otros guerreros?" Pregunto Sailor Moon, que aun estaba tratando de comprender la idea de '**otros universos**'. "Entonces, es posible que Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus estén en otros tiempos protegiendo una de estas cosas."

"No lo sabemos," Contesto Michelle. "Nosotras fuimos las ultimas reclutadas y no podría con certeza decir si sus amigas están peleando en otra Tierra."

"Estoy segura que si." Exclamo Sailor Moon. "Donde sea que estén Mercury y Venus de seguro están luchando para protegernos a todos nosotros."

"No hables con tanta confianza con ellos." Dijo Sailor Uranus. "Aun tengo mucho que preguntarles."

"Creo que no es el momento para eso." Exclamo Sakura. "¡Miren, por allá!"

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron como un grupo de lo que parecía ser sombras vivientes venían hacia ellos volando por el aire.

"¿Esos tipos vienen con ustedes?" Pregunto Yuusuke.

"En lo absoluto." Dijo Yomiko. "Me dijeron que se llaman Kagemusha, ellos sirven al culpable de toda esta destrucción, tengan cuidado por favor, pueden matar con solo con tocarlos."

"Bien, por fin aparece alguien a quien puedo castigar por todo estos problemas" Exclamo Hiei mientras sacaba su espada y se ponía en posición de combate.

Los demás que estaban con el pensaban justamente lo mismo y alistaron rápido sus ataques, algunos eran ya veteranos en el combate, otros recién empezaban en su carrera de héroes o heroínas, pero todos sabían bien que la derrota no era una opción, y esperaban que quien quiera que haya creado esa Torre supiera bien lo que hacia.

/CcC/

**Universo C**  
El Presente  
Academia Fuuka

Una vez mas las doce Himes se habían reunido, habían pasado seis meses desde su gran batalla contra Lord Obsidian. En estos meses de paz y tranquilidad, ellas realmente creyeron que no tendrían que volver a pelear de nuevo, pero obviamente el destino tenia otros planes. Ahora en el despacho de director se encontraban, Mai, Natsuki, Mikoto, Akira, Shiho, Yukino, Nao, Yukariko, Shizuru, Midori y Akane, todas esperando que llegara la directora de la Academia.

Natsuki, una chica de largo cabello azul ya se había cansado de esperar y decidió tomar la palabra. "Supongo que todas saben por que estamos aquí."

Todas asintieron a la vez y cada una de ellas levantaba una manga u otra parte de sus ropas para mostrar una marca de forma en forma de medio circulo en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos.

"Yo me estaba bañando cuando note que había aparecido de nuevo." Dijo Nao, la chica de cabello rojo escarlata. "¿Qué rayos esta pasando? Pensé que no tendríamos que luchar de nuevo."

"Todos lo creímos así." Dijo Natsuki. "Pero con solo ver lo que esta pasando con el clima y el color del cielo, parece que tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo."

"Yo no puedo creer que todo esto este ocurriendo." Mai exclamo. "Yo no pienso participar en ese '**Festival**' de nuevo, fue algo muy doloroso para todas nosotras."

Todas asintieron, todavía recordando lo que pasaron cuando creyeron que habían perdido a sus seres mas queridos por culpas de las manipulaciones de Lord Obsidian y de Nagi.

"¡Mira Mai!" Mikoto hablo con gran sorpresa en su voz. "Miroku ha vuelto."

Todas las chicas vieron con asombros como la pequeña niña ahora blandía una gran espada negra y la movía de un lado a otro como si no pesara absolutamente nada.

Ellas se miraron entre si y cada una empezó a llamar a sus '**Elements**' todas pudieron hacerlo con la misma facilidad que antes.

"No puedo creer esto." Exclamo Mai, al ver que sus brazaletes de fuego habían regresado.

"Pues créelo, Mai Hime." Dijo una voz detrás de las chicas.

Todas se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un chico de cabello blanco, que lucia de unos diez años, apoyado en la ventana.

"¡Nagi!" Grito Natsuki mientras apuntaba una de sus armas a él. "¿Acaso eres tu el responsable de esto?"

"En cierto modo." Replico el chico. "Alguien me pidió el favor que le ayudara a que recuperaran sus poderes, fue algo complicado pero funciono, también pueden llamar a sus '**Childs**' si así lo quieren."

"¡¿Quién fue?" Inquirió Natsumi mientras continuaba apuntándole.

"Yo fui."

Las chicas se dieron la vuelta y vieron a la directora Fumi empujando a una niña en silla de ruedas que ellas rápidamente reconocieron."

"¡Directora Mashiro!" Exclamo Mai. "Pero pensábamos que usted estaba..."

"Muerta." Replico ella. "No exactamente, solo digamos que solamente ya no estaba mas en este mundo."

"¿Pero porque?" Pregunto Yukino. "¿Por qué tenemos nuestros poderes de vuelta?"

"Supongo que se han dado cuenta de la situación en el mundo." Contesto ella.

Todas asintieron.

"Según las noticias, dicen que es el fin del mundo." Dijo Nao.

"Exactamente." Dijo Nagi con una sonrisa.

Un gran escalofrió corrió por el cuerpo de las Himes al escuchar estas palabras, y pusieron sus miradas sobre Mashiro para confirmar esto.

"Este mundo esta en grave peligro." Exclamo ella. "El poder de las Himes y sus '**Childs**' es necesitado de nuevo."

"¡Estas diciendo que volvamos a poner a nuestros seres queridos en peligro!" Exclamo Mai. "¡No sabes lo mucho que sufrimos por esas estupidas batallas!"

"Conozco ese sufrimiento mas de lo que crees Mai Tokiha." Le replico la chica de cabello plateado. "Pero si no luchan, este mundo será mandado al olvido."

"Entonces, simplemente no tenemos opción." Replico Midori que había estado callada hasta ahora, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Si en verdad tanto nos necesitan, yo peleare, pero no se preocupen por mi, no tengo ninguna intención de perder."

Todas estaban muy asombradas por las palabras de Midori y una a una comenzaron a asentir.

"¿Estas de acuerdo con esto, Shizuru?" Le pregunto Natsuki, sabiendo lo que pasaría si ambas perdían.

"No te preocupes por mi." Le contesto ella, mientras la tomaba del brazo muy afectivamente. "Soy mas que capaz de cuidar de ambas."

"No otra vez." Sollozo Natsuki mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de Shizuru.

Mai también asintió, aunque ciertamente era una de las más dolidas en hacerlo. "Lo haré, pero quiero que esta sea la última vez que nos pides esto."

Mahiro la miro con una mirada melancólica. "Tienes mi palabra, yo no hubiera pedido esto si tuviera la certeza de que por lo menos habrá un mañana. Para este mundo."

"Bien esta decidido entonces." Dijo Midori, tratando de alzar el animó de todas. "El Hime Sentai se ha formado de nuevo, en su versión mas poderosa hasta ahora y conmigo como su líder."

"Oye, quien te puso como líder." Reclamo Natsuki. "Yo tengo mas experiencia en combate, yo debería ser la líder."

"No seas tonta." Le explico ella. "Todas saben que yo soy la líder, tengo mas edad y soy mas sabia que tu, a pesar de que tengo solo 17 años."

"¿17? Si como no." Replico Natsuki con sarcasmo. "Si es por edad, entonces que sea la profesora Yukariko, ella incluso ya esta casada."

"O no, yo no podría." Replico la ex-monja, al ver como la metían en su discusión.

"De que están hablando ustedes." Exclamo Mikoto con una mirada molesta puesta sombra ambas. "Es obvio para todos que Mai es nuestra líder, no hay discusión."

Todas las miradas se pusieron sobre Mai, que empezó a sudar al ver cual era su intención.

"Oigan." Contesto Mai nerviosamente. "Lo de quien es la líder no tiene importancia, no podemos simplemente luchar juntas como antes, apoyándonos mutuamente."

Todas las Himes se miraron entre ellas.

"¡Yo seré la líder!"

"¡Yo!"

"¡No, yo!"

"¡Yo!"

Nagi sonreía al ver esto y luego desapareció por la ventana, era momento de sus planes, aun sin Lord Obsidian, el seguía siendo el mismo manipulador de siempre, si hay alguien que podía sobrevivir a esta amenaza, ciertamente era él, de una u otra forma siempre hallaba la manera.

/CcC/

**Universo Alfa**  
Un Futuro Distante, año 3009  
Cristal Millenium

La antimateria hacia pedazos cada ciudad del mundo de una manera nunca antes vista por nadie en el universo, la Neo-Reina Serenity emitió la orden de evacuación de cada ciudad. Los pobres ciudadanos huían despavoridos de la nube de antimateria hacia la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal que por ahora no estaba sufriendo su furia, esperando que su Neo-Reina logre salvarlos, debido al pánico en las calles las Sailor Senshi ha sido enviadas para tratar de prevenir en lo posible mas muertes innecesarias.

"Vamos hay que evacuar" Dijo Sailor Mercury mientras ayudaba a una mujer con sus cosas. "No hay tiempo para estas cosas, necesitamos irnos rápidamente.

La mujer finalmente asintió cosas y se unió al grupo dejando todas sus cosas en el suelo como cientos de miles más.

"¿Esta todo listo en Paris?" Sailor Chibi moon por su comunicador.

"Aun no," Respondió Sailor Mecury. "Aun no hemos evacuado a toda la gente del lado este pero creo que vamos a lograr que todos salgan a tiempo ¿Cuál es al situación en Londres?"

"Aquí en Londres la evacuación ya se completo." Contesto la princesa. "Hace poco hable con Sailor Jupiter y dijo que Ciudad de México también esta evacuada."

"Bien." Replico la Sailor del agua. "Tienes que apurarte, las tormentas y los terremotos se están incrementado a cada momento, Londres será la próxima ciudad que este fenómeno destruirá."

"Lo comprendo, no te preocupes ya me habré ido cuando esa cosa llegue aquí." Contesto la Senshi en entrenamiento, mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía como caían los rayos sobre los edificios destruyéndolos por completo. Tal vista la impresiono bastante, pero no tanto como el ver como los escombros estaban cayendo justo sobre una mujer que aun cargaba a su hijo e sus brazos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ella apunto su mano al cielo y pronuncio el hechizo que recién le había enseñado. "¡Pink Starlight Revolution!"

Su ataque de luz rosada cubrió por completo los peligrosos escombros convirtiéndolo en una inofensiva nube de polvo que se esparció por el aire con rapidez.

"¡Vamos, por aquí!" Grito la princesa. "Siga este camino y la llevara a la nave, yo iré enseguida."

Viendo como la mujer se alejaba, ella saco el mini detector que le había dado Sailor Mercury y rápidamente escaneo la ciudad para confirmar que no hubiera ningún otro rezagado, se angustio al ver como la ciudad estaba empezando a ser devorada por el fenómeno, pero después de ver que no había nadie mas, ella se dispuso a ir a la nave.

El terremoto que sucedió en ese momento la tomo completamente por sorpresa, era mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, unos aterradores grito hicieron que levantara su mirada y vio con horror como la nave a la que había mandado a la mujer y a su hijo era destruida por unos edificios que cayeron sobre ella, fue tanto su shock que ella no se dio cuenta del peligro en el que ella misma se encontraba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ella simplemente nunca vio venir ese edificio, cuando el polvo se disipo, ella yacía inconsciente en los escombros con la nube de antimateria.

"Pequeña dama responde"

"¿Pequeña dama?"

"¿Pequeña dama?"

"¿Princesa?"

Sailor Chibi-Moon nunca fue capaz de responder el llamado de Sailor Mercury mientras su cuerpo era consumido por la antimateria, una de las pocas afortunadas que pudo morir sin dolor.

/CcC/

**Universo Gamma**  
El Presente

Mientras la gente corría espantada por las calles huyendo de la imparable nube de Antimateria, nadie noto a dos extraños seres materializarse en el medio del parque. Paria una vez mas se encontraba en otra tierra moribunda, sin embargo esta vez ella no llegaba sola. Junto con ella se encontraba el último superviviente de otro universo, un ser llamado Mew-two.

Esta no era la primera vez que Paria salvaba a alguien así, ya lo había echo varias veces en el pasado, ella los cubría con su capa en los últimos momentos y ambos eran transportados a otro mundo moribundo. Sin embargo nunca había resultado ser algo bueno, las personas que rescataba nunca estaban agradecidas, más bien la culpaban por no haberlas dejado morir con sus seres queridos solo para hacerlas morir en otro lugar completamente diferente y nunca dejaban que las llevara a otra parte de nuevo.

¿Por qué todavía lo hacia?

Ella aun no estaba segura de la razón, pero alguna parte de su mente la hacia creer que había algún tipo de plan en alguna parte para detener la Antimateria y que de alguna manera era su deber salvar por lo menos algo, aunque se haya perdido ya tanto.

Ella observaba al Pokemon inconsciente en el piso, Paria sabia que cuando despertara, ese ser la insultaría, la amenazaría, la atacaría y luego se alejaría de ella, como todos los demás antes con los que el lo habían hecho, y probablemente muchos mas lo harían, aunque no sabia cuantos aun quedaban intactos o que pasaría cuando la antimateria los consumiera a todos, después de ver esa imagen en el mundo anterior le aterraba el solo pensar lo que pasaría ¿Terminaría por fin su cruel castigo? ¿Acaso merecía terminar?

Esas eran preguntas que ella se había hecho miles de veces sin encontrar respuesta alguna, solo más y más tristeza.

"¿Esta usted bien señorita?" Pregunto una voz juvenil.

"¿Eh?" Paria se dio la vuelta y vio que se trataba de un grupo de jovencitas, todas ellas en traje de escuela, y con la sola excepción de una, todas parecían de quince y dieciséis años.

"¿Creo que algo le pasa a su gato?" Dijo una de las chicas.

"No es un gato, Osaka-chan" Dijo la chica de gafas.

"¿Entonces que es Yumi?" Pregunto la chica llamada Osaka.

"Bueno, parece un canguro rasurado si me lo preguntan." Exclamo la chica con la piel mas bronceada.

"Pero mira el color de su piel, Kagura ¿Que tal si es un extraterrestre?" Dijo Una chica de cabello negro.

"Solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas Tomo." Respondió la chica llamada Yumi. "¿Que sigue, dirás que es un experimento de laboratorio que salio mal y que tiene grandes poderes psíquicos?"

"Ya eres tu quien esta diciendo tonterías," Dijo Tomo. "Bueno si no es un extraterrestre, el es obviamente un mutante que vino a chuparnos el cerebro a todas nosotras y luego dejar un huevo en nuestros cadáveres, que al nacer se alimentaran de nuestros cuerpo para luego continuar su mortal ciclo hasta acabar con toda vida en el planeta."

Eso puso el cabello de punta a todas las demás.

"No creo que eso sea verdad." Dijo Yumi. "Tu estas exagerando como siempre."

"Tal vez sea el papa de Chiyo-chan" Dijo Osaka.

"¡Mi papa no luce así!" Grito la pequeñita.

Paria casi sin darse cuenta esbozo una sonrisa, su primera en mucho tiempo, y de pronto ella lo recordó, la razón por lo que seguía intentando detener esta aniquilación, para que la memoria de estas y de otras miles de personas que conoció en su exilio nunca se pierda. El ardor que crecía en su cuerpo le indicaba a ella una vez más que tenía que irse.

"Por favor cuiden de el." Les pidió ella mientras daba una última mirada a Mew-Two para luego desaparecer de ese mundo, la muerte todavía la reclamaba con su cruel penitencia.

Todas las chicas vieron con asombro como la chica desaparecía en frente de ellas mientras les daba una sonrisa melancólica.

"Vaya," Dijo Yumi después de un largo silencio. "Ella definitivamente era una extraterrestre."

"¡Que va!" Exclamo Tomo. "Era de otra dimensión."

"Extraterrestre."

"De otra dimensión"

"¡Extraterrestre!"

"¡De otra dimensión!"

"Ya dejen eso." Dijo Chiyo. "Tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer ahora ¿Tu que piensas Sakaki-chan?"

"Supongo que ayudar a ese... Extraterrestre de otra dimensión." Dijo Sakaki esperando así no molestar a ninguna de las dos chicas.

"¿Pero no será peligroso?" Pregunto Yumi.

"Oh no, discutamos eso después, creo que hay vienen mas problemas chicas." Dijo Kagura. "Allá viene esa loca de la Brigada S.O.S. Esa tal Suzumiya Haruhi."

"Eso si es tener mala suerte" Dijo Chiyo en una aptitud bastante atípica de ella.

"Porque actúan así, yo creo que es una buena persona." Exclamo Tomo.

"Que te caiga bien ya es motivo para tener sospechas de ella." Replico Yumi. "Que acaso te olvidas que capturo a Chiyo por todo un día pensando que tenia poderes psíquicos."

"¡Me tuvo encerrada en una jaula hasta que le probara que no era verdad!" Chiyo parecía estar a punto de llorar. "Si no fuera por ese chico llamado Kyon aun estaría ahí."

"Rápido, cúbranlo rápido, que no lo vean, quien sabe lo que puede hacerle esa chica." Dijo Sakaki, bastante preocupada por el bienestar de la criatura.

Las demás chicas asintieron y rápidamente cubrieron a la criatura con periódicos y pedazos de cartón que se encontraban cerca, y esperaban que esa chica solamente pasar a de largo. No tuvieron tanta suerte.

"Oigan ustedes, ¿De casualidad no han encontrado a ningún extraterrestre, psíquico, o un ser venido del futuro por aquí?" Pregunta la chica de cabello castaño que conocían como Suzumiya Haruhi, a su lado se encontraba un chico de cabello negro de aspecto común, otro rubio con un aspecto bishonen, una chica de pelo corto azul con gafas, y otra de pelo largo y rosado.

"No, no hemos visto nada" Dijo Yumi.

"A decir verdad hubo una persona rara apareció de la nada hace unos momentos, fue muy asombroso porque simplemente apareció de la nada." Respondió Osaka mientras sus amigas la veían no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de decir.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad?" Dijo Suzumiya con bastante emoción. "¿Y que paso? ¿Para donde se fue?

Osaka se encogió de hombros. "No sé, simplemente se desvaneció en el aire."

"¡Demonios!" Grito ella con furia. "Todo esto es tu culpa Kyon, te dije que caminaras mas rápido, nos perdimos un encuentro con un ser del futuro o tal vez un encuentro del tercer tipo, aunque también haya la posibilidad de que haya sido un ser de otra dimensión"

"Pero Suzumiya, con todo lo que esta pasando, el fin del mundo y todo eso, porque te molestas por este incidente." Respondió Kyon, el chico de aspecto común.

"Es que no lo entiendes." Exclamo ella. "Este es un gran acontecimiento, de eso no hay duda, y es un buen momento para encontrar este tipo de cosas, antes de que todo esto acabe y al final de todo terminemos sin ninguna prueba."

Kyon simplemente asintió a la extraña lógica de su amiga.

"Bueno, vamonos, no creo que veamos mas cosas por aquí." Dijo Suzumiya un poco frustrada. "Creo que es medir ir al centro, dice que han visto chicas en trajes de marineritos por ahora, creo que vale la pena investigar."

Antes de que los demás miembros pudieran decir algo al respecto, Haruhi ya se encontraba corriendo por la calle. Dando un suspiro de resignación, Kyon y los demás muy pronto empezaron a seguirla, pero antes de irse Kyo se dio la vuelta y vio el cúmulo dejas y cartón con sospecha, las chicas empezaron a entrar en pánico, pero Kyon solo sonrió y les dio un guiño antes de continuar siguiendo a sus demás compañeros.

"Vaya, eso estuvo cerca." Dijo Chiyo y luego miro a su amiga. "Osaka, eres bastante buena en este tipo de cosas, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado."

"No te preocupes Chiyo-chan, yo protegeré tu secreto." Osaka exclamo. "Nadie sabrá que tienes poderes mentales."

"¡Ya dije que no tengo poderes mentales!" Grito ella, no pudiendo creer lo crédula que era su amiga.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos con el?" Pregunto Kagura

"Llevémoslo a la casa de Chiyo-chan." Dijo Tomo.

"¡¿Porque a la mía?!" Protesto Chiyo.

"Bueno, en primer lugar, por que es la que queda mas cerca y en segundo..." Tomo se detuvo un segundo, su cara en profunda meditación, luego siguió ayudando a sus amigas a cargar a la criatura.

"¡¿Y en segundo?!" Grito Chiyo al verse completamente ignorada.

"¡¿Qué acaso no te convence el primero?! ¡Vaya que eres testaruda, vamos no te quedes ahí y ayúdanos!" Respondió Tomo sin titubeos.

Chiyo bajo la cabeza en resignación, sabiendo que no había vuelta que darle ahora, hoy ciertamente no era su día, dando un suspiro ella corrió para unirse a sus amigas.

/CcC/

**Universo Antimateria**

Tetsuo observaba a través de una pantalla las imágenes de otra Tierra siendo destruida, pero a diferencia de en las otras, esta vez no había gritos de suplica y de terror, la razón era bastante obvia, no había ya nadie vivo en ese planeta, Tetsuo ya había visto este planeta antes cuando Akira estaba haciendo sus investigaciones, y este le comento algo de lo que paso, por lo que sabia, en ese planeta ocurrió una gran guerra mundial que abarco todos los rincones del mundo, y al final ambos lados lanzaron sus mas destructivas armas que acabaron con la vida de todas las personas.

Excepto una.

Bueno, si es que se la puede considerar una persona.

Ahora ella se encontraba en los restos de una colina de lo que alguna vez fue la gran ciudad de Tokio.

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, ella estaba sumida en un profundo sueño y era totalmente ignorante de la nueva destrucción que caía sobre su planeta.

"Mírala, tan serena y feliz, ni siquiera sabe lo que le espera." Se mofo Tetsuo. "Aunque todavía no me ha dicho cuales son tus planes con ella exactamente."

"Silencio Tetsuo." Le contesto la figura a su lado. "Me molesta la charla sin sentido, y no tengo que decirte que es lo que planeo hacer, aunque me alegra que me hayas hablado de ella."

Tetsuo lo miro de reojo, '**hablado**' no seria el término correcto que él usaría ya que su Maestro tomo esa información directamente de su mente mientras lo estaba entrenando, él apenas y recordaba cuando Akira se lo dijo y no le dio mucha importancia en ese entonces. Su nuevo maestro, sin embargo, se había mostrado bastante interesado en ello.

Tetsuo vio como su nuevo maestro tocaba la pantalla de energía con su mano y de repente la chica que se encontraba ahí desapareció solo para reaparecer momentos mas tarde a un lado de él.

"Interesante." Dijo la oscura figura. "En su mente ahora la joven Chise se encuentra soñando que esta con su novio y que se encuentran estudiando junto a sus amigos, toda la gente que mato esta viva, la gran guerra mundial que arraso su mundo nunca paso, y ella nunca se convirtió en la arma definitiva de destrucción."

"Creo que es momento de despertarla." Dijo Tetsuo con una sonrisa.

"Justo lo que pensaba." Respondió él y aunque o podía verlo, Tetsuo sabia que le sonreía también, él pudo sentir de igual forma el poder mental que uso él sobre la chica.

La joven abrió los ojos de inmediato, casi como si le hubieran echado agua fría encima de su cabeza. "¿Qué? ¿Shuji? ¿Chicas? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Hola pequeña." La saludo Tetsuo levantando su deforme mano. "Es hora de levantarse."

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto Chise bastante asustada de lo que estaba pasando, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y apenas ella podía distinguir a dos personas, si es que así podría llamarlos.

"Su nombre es Tetsuo, mi pequeña niña," Le contesto la gran figura oscura al lado del chico. "Y en cuanto a mi, puedes llamarme tu nuevo Amo."

Chise empezó a temblar mientras aquellas figuras se aproximaban a ella, finalmente su maravilloso sueño había terminado solo para despertar en una cruel pesadilla.

Su aterrador grito se perdió en el mar de sombras que la rodeaba.

/CcC/

**Universo S**  
Reino de Seylum  
Castillo del Rey Filionel

Lina Inverse ponía sus manos adelante mientras trataba por enésima vez de hacer una de los hechizos de magia negra, pero sin resultado.

"Ya déjalo Lina." Dijo Gourry, el joven caballero de cabello rubio que estaba a su lado. "Has estado intentado hacer ese hechizo por mas de tres horas sin éxito."

"Es cierto." Dijo su amiga, la Princesa Amelia. "Algunos de mis hechizos tampoco funcionan, no hay de que apenarse."

"No me molestes Gourry." Le contesto ella con algo de enojo. "Creo que ya lo tengo."

Gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente de Lina mientras esta veía como una ligera llama verde se formaba entre sus manos, ella ya estaba empezando a sonreír, cuando de repente la llama desapareció quedando solo una ligera nube de humo entre sus dedos.

"¡No puede ser!" Grito ella en frustración. "Porque no me sale ninguno de esos hechizos.

"Oye Lina," Exclamo Gourry. "Acaso no estarás en ese tiempo del mes, tu sabes cuando...ouch"

El puño de Lina impido que el joven caballero dijera otra palabra.

"¡No hables tonterías Gourry!" Grito ella. "Para que lo sepas puedo usar magia, pero por alguna razón muchos de mis hechizos no están funcionando."

"No solo te pesa a ti." Dijo Amelia. "Todos los hechiceros y curanderos del reino tienen los mismos problemas, los únicos hechizos que parecen estar funcionando son los hechizos basados en los demonios y dioses de nuestro universo."

"Ya me di cuenta de ella." Replico ella y luego se sentó en una silla, su rostro mostraba la frustración y preocupación que sentía la cual era compartida por sus amigos. "Es muy probable que tenga que ver con es temblor mágico que sentimos hace poco."

"¿Temblor mágico?" Pregunto Gourry. "¿Qué temblor mágico?"

"Es probable que solo lo hayas sentido como un escalofrió corriendo por tu cuerpo." Dijo Amelia. "Y es normal que no sepas de que se trataba, solo los hechiceros y demás seres que usan magia pueden saber de que se trataba realmente y quien fue el que lo envió."

"¿Y quien fue el que lo envió?"

"¿Que acaso eres tonto?" Dijo Lina con impaciencia. "Te lo dije hace rato. ¡Fue el mismísimo Señor de las Pesadillas!"

"¿En verdad? Vaya y yo que pensaba que tenia que ver con eso de tus joyas volviéndose negras una por una." Comento el caballero.

"De que estas hablando mis amuletos están bi..." Lina se quedo en shock al ver con horror que Gourry tenía razón, los talismanes de sangre en ambas muñecas estaban ahora de color negro, junto con la que estaba en su cinturón. Ella reviso el de su cuello y vio con alivio al ver que aun conservaba su color rojo.

"Los talismanes de Death Fog y el de Chaotic Blue están de color negro, igual como le paso al del Dark Star después de nuestra batalla contra él." Exclamo Lima apenas creyendo lo que ella estaba diciendo con esas palabras.

Los ojos de Amelia se abrieron al darse cuenta de al implicaciones. "Entonces eso significa que...?"

"Death Fog y Chaotic Blue están muertos." Exclamo Lina.

"Pero eso no puede ser Lina" Repico Amelia. "El poder de esos seres es abrumador, ¿Cómo es posible que hayan sido destruidos? Acaso... acaso será posible que el Señor De Las Pesadillas lo haya hecho porque ellos se hubieran revelado contra el"

"No lo creo, solo mira las evidencias." Le contesto ella. "El no hubiera enviado esa advertencia por nada, por mas que suene imposible, algo lo ha asustado."

Lina Inverse estaba temblando, ella nunca temblaba, en el pasado ella había enfrentado cosas que harían temblar al mas valiente de los dioses, visto cosas que ningún mortal hubiera soñado jamás con ver, pero aun así ella no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento de desesperanza, una incapacidad de decir o hacer algo para que sus amigos no pierdan el animo.

"Veo que a ustedes les vendría bien de nuevo algo de ayuda." Exclamo una voz entre las sombras.

Todos se dieron la vuelta un poco sorprendidos por la súbita aparición del extraño, pero su sorpresa rápidamente se convirtió en asombro al ver quien era la figura que salía de las sombras, aunque su aspecto era humanoide su apariencia gris lo hacia ver bastante demoníaco.

"¡Sirius!" Gritaron todos al unísono al reconocer al individuo de otra dimensión que los había ayudado en la batalla contra Dark Star.

"Por fin los encuentro." Dijo él. "Los he estado buscando por todo su mundo."

"¿Pero que haces aquí?" Pregunto Amelia, aunque sabia que estaba relacionado en alguna forma con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Sirius no se anduvo con rodeos. "Mi dimensión ha sido destruida."

Esto causo un shock entre todos, ellos sabían y algunas veces peleado con varios demonios que tenían el poder de destruir mundos enteros en un pestañeo, pero el escuchar que una dimensión completa había sido destruida ciertamente no era algo que siquiera pensaron que fuera posible.

"¿Destruida? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quien?" Pregunto Lina, que ya estaba desesperada por respuestas.

"No lo se" Dijo él, en su cara podían ver su profunda tristeza. "Mi gente se había instalado en un nuevo mundo después que el anterior fuera destruido por Dark Star, pero después empezaron a ocurrir extraños fenómenos atmosféricos, cielos rojos, terremotos, tormentas que salían de la nada, y al final de todo una extraña energía que devoraba todo a su paso, estrellas, mundos no me quedo mas remedio que venir hasta acá nuevamente para intentar escapar, pero veo que aquí esta sucediendo lo mismo."

"Lamento mucho por lo que has pasado Sirius." Le dijo Amelia, sintiendo bastante pena por el y al mismo tiempo un nudo se le hacia en el estomago al ver que ellos también estaban en un muy posible camino a correr la misma suerte.

"Yo también" Dijo Lina.

"Después llorare mi perdida." Dijo el orgulloso guerrero mágico. "Díganme, ¿Ustedes también recibieron el mensaje de Señor de las Pesadillas?

"Así es." Contesto Lina. "Y después de escuchar tu historia, me aterra el pensar que enfrentaremos algo que aterra al mismo Señor de las Pesadillas, si el no puede con ellos ¿Como se supone que lo hagamos nosotros?"

"Ese es exactamente el dilema hermana."

El corazón de Lina de repente le llego a la garganta, súbitamente todo el miedo por lo que estaba pasando había desaparecido de su mente, ahora reemplazado por un terror absoluto, Su mente le gritaba que se echar a correr lo mas rápido que pudiera y nunca mirara atrás, sin embargo podía sentir la voluntad de la recién llegada que la obligaba a darse la vuelta.

"¡Luna!" Grito Lina mientras trataba de no desmayarse.

"Hola Lina, tanto tiempo." La saludo su hermana.

"¿Esa es tu hermana?" Pregunto Amelia. "Es muy distinta a como me la imaginaba."

"Si." Exclamo Gourry. "Es mucho mas bonita que Lina."

"Ya cállate Gourry." Balbuceo Lina mientras impactaba su codo contra el estomago del caballero, luego reuniendo todas sus fuerzas comenzó a hablarle a su hermana. "¡Luna! Hermanita, ¡Pero que haces tu por aquí?"

"Un conocido de ambos me trajo." Le contesto ella con una sonrisa.

"¡Miren!" Grito Gourry mieras apuntaba con su mano a una de las ventanas del salón real. "¡Es Zellos!"

Todos voltearon la cabeza y vieron con sorpresa a un amigo que ellos creían o esperaban nunca jamás volver a ver.

"Hola a todos," Les saludo el monje. "Veo que tienen un pequeña reunión social, incluso Sirius esta aquí, me da tristeza que no me hayan invitado."

"¡Zellos!" Exclamo Lina, feliz de ver a ese monje errante, si alguien tiene respuestas para lo que esta pasando, ese era Zellos, aunque esa alegría rápidamente se volvió furia al darse cuenta de lo que el había hecho. "¡Oye, que rayos estabas pensando al traer a mi hermana aquí, acaso no sabes lo pelig... el peligro que corre ella por estar aquí."

Lina opto por no decir lo que quería al sentir el aura de su hermana detrás de ella, a veces Lina sabia bien cuando mantener su boca cerrada.

"Lina, se que tu al igual que yo estas muy emocionada de este reencuentro." Luna le hablo en una boca cariñosa mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro. "Pero me temo que tendremos que dejar eso a un lado por ahora. Creo que sabe que hay asuntos mucho mas importantes ahora, si vamos a detener esta amenaza, necesitare de toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir."

Lina asintió de una manera automática, ya que era algo que hubiera hecho sin importar lo que hubiera dicho su hermana.

"Esa es una de las razón por la que estoy aquí." Exclamo Sirius, captando la atención de todos en el salón. "Antes de irme, recogí ciertas '**cosas**' que quizás nos puedan se útiles."

Con un movimiento de su mano, una breve luz pareció en frente de él y cuando todos levantaron su mirad pudieron ver cinco objetos flotando en frente de él, de inmediato Lina y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de quienes se trataba: La lanza Ravdomezehis, el arco Galveria, el tridente Mezard, el hacha Vodiga, la espada Gorn Nova, las cinco armas creadas por Dark Star y que la final sirvieron para su destrucción.

"Adelante, tómenlas." Sirius exclamo con una sonrisa melancólica. "Espero que sean mas útiles aquí que en mi mundo."

Fue Gourry el primero en caminar adelante y rápidamente tomo la Gorn Nova, dándole un abrazo bastante cariñoso. "Mi espada, como te he extrañado espadita, no sabes cuanto sufrí sin ti."

"Esto es genial." Dijo Amelia mientras tomaba también el Mezard. "Con esto ya me siento un poco mas segura."

"Aun no cantes victoria." Le dijo Luna.

"Mi hermana tiene razón." Replico Lina que ahora sostenía a Galveria, ahora ya estaba un poco menos nerviosa por la presencia de su hermana. "Estas armas son poderosas, pero el enemigo que enfrentaremos probablemente no tendrá comparación con aquellos que hemos enfrentado."

Todos sus amigos comprendieron de inmediato las palabras de Lina, las obras de esta nueva amenaza hablaban por si mismas del poder de su enemigo, algo o alguien que ni siquiera el mismo Señor De Las Pesadillas podía detener.

Fue en ese momento que Zellos pregunto algo que todos habían pasado completamente por alto.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Zelgadis?"

/CcC/

**Universo Gamma**  
Un Futuro Alterno  
Ruinas de la Ciudad de Tokio-3

La tierra temblaba una vez mas en lo que alguna vez fueron los bosques que rodeaban Tokio-3, mientras Asuka, Shinji y los recién llegados se encontraban en la base de la Torre de Akira cuidándola de todo dañó.

"Es increíble." Murmuro Asuka. "Guerreros de otros universos, seres malignos que buscan nuestra destrucción, es increíble..."

"Si, lo sé." Dijo Shinji. "A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, a mi también se me hace muy difícil de entender todo esto."

"No es eso, tarado." Le regaño Asuka. "Me estaba refiriendo a ese tipo de la gabardina verde, mira lo que esta comiendo."

Shinji dirigió hacia ese hombre llamado Bolt y vio como este se encontraba comiendo unos restos metálicos que recogía del suelo casi como si fueran dulces.

"Bueno, si, creo... también me parece algo raro."

Goku y Alita no decían nada, ellos habían visto muchas cosas raras en su vida pero incluso ellos también estaban sorprendidos por como él devoraba el metal con tanta facilidad, aunque Alita sospechaba que tenia mucho que ver con su extraña habilidad de sacar armas de su cuerpo.

"Me da asco el solo verlo como los come con tanta serenidad." Comento Asuka. "Si supiera a lo que pertenecían antes esas piezas ni siquiera las tocaría."

"La niña tiene razón, anciano, no podrías apresurarte y acabar de comer de una vez." Dijo una voz.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Bolt, ellos habían escuchado claramente esa voz y sabían que provenía de él, pero definitivamente no era la voz del mercenario.

"¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Un ayudante bocón." Respondió Bolt mientras se paraba y los miro. Los ojos se todos se abrieron aun mas cuando vieron salir de su hombro lo que parecía ser una pala mecánica, un par de linternas en su parte superior hacían el papel de sus ojos, en conjunto todo su aspecto parecía el de una serpiente con cabeza de dinosaurio con dientes y todo.

"Hola a todos mi nombre es Teromea 2.0." Los saludo el extraño ser.

"¡¿Pero que demonios es esa cosa?!" Grito Asuka, un poco temerosa aunque no tanto ya que después de luchar contra extraños seres gigantes llamados Ángeles ya estaba acostumbrada en alguna forma.

"Oye esta cosa tiene nombre y ya te lo dije." Le respondió Teromea 2.0.

"Es solo un molestia que tengo que tengo que soportar." Contesto Bolt. "Un '**regalo**' de nuestro benefactor, si así lo prefieres."

"Vaya, es increíble." Comento Goku. "Nunca he visto algo así en toda mi vida."

"¿Es alguna clase de maquina con Inteligencia Artificial?" Pregunto Alita.

"Ja, soy mucho mas que eso, niña robot." Dijo con orgullo Teromea. "Sucede que puedo comer las cosas mas rápido que este inútil de aquí sin importar su tamaño o composición."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" Pregunto Shinji un poco nervioso de hablarle a una pala mecánica.

La maquina lo miro de una forma pícara y en frente de todos comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, Shinji retrocedió muy asustado por lo que estaba pasando y observando como ese ser ahora tenia el tamaño y la semejanza de un Tiranosaurio hecho de acero, el cual sin decir palabra devoro en unos instantes los grandes restos que todavía yacían al lado de la Torre.

"Vaya." Dijo Goku. "Eso si es tener hambre."

"Oye Bolt." Dijo la maquina inteligente. "Ya termine de comer, ya puedes sacarlo si quieres."

"¿Que esta diciendo?" Pregunto Alita.

"Bueno," Replico el ser mecánico. "Como ya se habrán dado cuenta nuestro amigo aquí es capaz de comer cualquier cosa y después sacarla intacta de su cuerpo cuando mas le convenga, pero claro siempre y cuando esta sea de metal o energía, ahí es donde entro yo, ya que soy capaz de absorber todo lo que este bueno para nada no puede, lo que incluye obviamente materia organica y.."

_**¡BAAMMM!**_

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como Bolt le volaba a la cabeza a Teromea con un arma que había sacado en una de sus manos.

"Hablas demasiado." Dijo Bolt. "La próxima vez, limítate solo a los hechos."

"¿Acaso lo mataste?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Si solamente fuera tan fácil." Exclamo Bolt. "En un minuto saldrá a molestar de nuevo."

"¿Que fue lo que quiso decir con eso de que '**Ya esta completo**'?" Pregunto Asuka.

Bolt junto su manos y todos pudieron ver como el estaba sacando otra cosa por ellas, pero esta vez, no eran armas personales como las anteriores veces, esta vez era algo grande, muy grande. Con un color rojo escarlata, una forma humanoide, cuatro ojos y dos bocas en lo que parecía ser su cara, solo Shinji y Asuka, supieron de inmediato de que ser se trataba.

"¡Pero es imposible!" Dijo Shiji completamente asombrado por lo que veía.

"¿Pero que es esa cosa?" Pregunto Alita, ciertamente parecía un robot gigante con un diseño que jamás había visto.

"Mi Eva... ¡Es mi Evangelion!" Grito Asuka, apenas pudiendo creer las palabras que estaba pronunciando.

"¿Tu que?" Pregunto Goku, bastante intrigado.

"¡Pero creí que había sido destruido completamente!" Exclamo la chica pelirroja.

"Estaba despedazado por todo el lugar, me tomo un poco de tiempo comérmelo todo." Replico Bolt.

"Pero no tiene un cable de energía." Noto con tristeza Asuka. "Y aun si lo tuviera, tampoco hay generadores para darle poder."

"Ya me encargue de eso." Le replico él.

"Porque tomas todo el crédito," La voz de Teromea se escucho mientras salía de nuevo del hombro de Bolt. "Yo fui el que le pudo esa fuente de energía, claro que fue técnicamente Akira quien lo puso en mis sistemas antes de hacer que tu me comieras, claro que también no habrías podido comer ni la cuarta parte de esta cosas en estos momentos."

Asuka decidió ignorar al ser mecánico y se dirigió a Goku. "¡Oiga usted!"

"¿Quien yo?" Replico el confundido Saiyayin mientras se apuntaba con su dedo.

"Si, usted, ¿Puede volar no es así?"

"Así es." Contesto el Saiyayin.

"Quiero que me lleve hasta allá arriba." Dijo ella apuntando hacía el Eva. "Hasta esa parte de donde sobresale ese cilindro blanco."

"Está bien." Contesto él.

"Llevalo también a el." Le dijo Bolt señalando a Shinji.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Exclamaron los dos jóvenes.

"Es necesario que ambos estén adentro." Les contesto el mercenario.

"¡Es inaceptable!" Reclamo Asuka. "¡¿Porque no simplemente le repara su eva?! El tenia uno por si no lo sabias"

Esta vez hablo Teromea. "Bueno, en primer lugar, si lo sabíamos, en segundo, esta en el espacio flotando quien sabe donde, y tercero, ya hemos modificado los sistemas de esa cosa para que los dos puedan pilotearlo."

"¡Grrr!" Asuka ciertamente no estaba feliz en ese momento.

"Ahh casi se me olvidaba." Exclamo de nuevo Teromea.

"¿Qué cosa?" Dijo Asuka con molestia.

"Mejor se apresuran porque ahí vienen esas cosas otra vez, Chao, nos vemos." Le contesto el y luego se metió de nuevo al cuerpo de Bolt.

Todos miraron por todas partes hasta que por fin vieron a los lejos aun centenar de Kagemusha volando hacia ellos.

"¡¿Qué estas esperando?!" Le grito Asuka a Goku. "Súbenos rápido, si va a ver una batalla quiero estar dentro de mi Eva"

Goku asintió y rápidamente tomo a los dos chicos donde habían indicado, una vez ahí ambos jóvenes vieron con sorpresa que sus trajes para pilotear estaba dentro de la cabina.

"No digas nada Shinji." Le dijo Asuka. "Solo date la vuelta y ponte tu traje, ya sabes lo que te pasara si te das la vuelta."

Shinji no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar y se puso su traje, en menos de un minuto ambos chicos estaban sentados en la cabina en básicamente la misma posición que cuando se enfrentaron al sexto ángel en el océano indico.

"Es increíble, esta todo prácticamente igual." Dijo Asuka con una sonrisa mientras encendía los sistemas y se activaba la sincronización. "Prepárate Shinji, ya sabes que tienes que hacer."

"Estar callado y hacer lo que dices, si Asuka me acuerdo." Contesto Shinji, a pesar de sentirse un poco relegado se alegraba de que Asuka haya vuelto a ser la misma aunque después sabia que iba a lamentarlo.

Una vez mas, el Evangelion 02 se ponía de pie y su escudo AT fue desplegado, su altura apenas alcanzaba la mitad de la Torre de Akira, pero sin embargo era una vista para admirar incluso para Goku y Alita que ya habían visto tantas cosas durante su vida.

Sin embargo todos sabían que no era el momento de quedarse parado a admirar, y rápidamente todos comenzaron a prepararse para la inevitable batalla, con Asuka la que más esperaba volver a la acción nuevamente.

/CcC/

**Satélite Artificial de Akira**

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?"

Paria no sabia que había pasado, ella generalmente aparecía en un lugar abierto de la Tierra desde donde podía ver toda la destrucción que ocurría, esta era la primera vez que ella aparecía en un sitio cerrado. Examinando el lugar, ella vio que estaba en un lugar con tecnología bastante avanzada la cual nunca antes había visto ¿Seria posible que ella haya llegado a un mundo dominado por maquinas? Luego otra cosa llamo su atención, levantando su vista, vio con asombro varias pantallas que mostraban diversas Tierras, las cuales eran devoradas por la Antimateria.

"Al fin llegas, te he estado esperando." Dijo una voz.

Paria se dio vuelta rápidamente, sorprendida por la voz, pero increíblemente no tenia miedo. Ella pudo ver en frente a un hombre de mediana edad, sus facciones era normales aunque pudo detectar que poseía un gran poder. "¿Quien eres?"

"Mi nombre es Akira." Le respondió él. "Te he estado esperando Paria, llegas tarde."

"¿Llego tarde?" Exclamo ella confundida. "¿Es que acaso me estabas esperando?"

El asintió. "Fui yo quien te puso tu maldición, así que he podido seguir tus movimientos fácilmente."

"¡¿Qué?!" La cara de Paria empezó a mostrar una emoción que no había mostrado desde que comenzó su exilio, furia. "¡Por tu culpa es que veo todos esos horrores! ¡Tu fuiste el culpable de toda mi pesadilla!"

"No, fuiste tu." Replico él con algo de frialdad en su voz. "O es que acaso olvidas lo que tu descuido causo."

"Pero... pero..." Paria siempre creyó que podría desahogar toda su rabia contra aquel que la mando al infierno que ahora conocía como vida, pero ahora que estaba afrenta a él lo único que podía hacer era caer de rodillas y llorar. "Tantas muertes, tanta destrucción, porque me hiciste eso, ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?"

"Era necesario si es que deseaba detener sus planes." Le contesto Akira mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

"¡Debería matarte por lo que hiciste!" Dijo ella mientras apartaba rápidamente su mano lejos de ella.

"Pero ni siquiera lo intentas ¿Verdad? De alguna manera sientes que ha sido un castigo justo para tu crimen." Akira fue hacia un panel de control cercano y empezó a trabajar en el.

"Miserable."

"Tal vez lo soy." Le contesto él. "Pero es mejor que dejes de sentir pena de ti misma ¿Viste el fragmento verdad?"

Los ojos de Paria se abrieron bastante al darse cuenta a que se estaba refiriendo, el solo pensar en eso le provocaba un nudo en la garganta. "Es horrible, que tal cosa exista me parece inconcebible. Dime, por favor dime que sabes como detener sus planes."

"No hay tiempo para eso." Le replico él mientras enfocaba las pantallas en sus Torres. "Mis maquinas ya están en posición, y mis guerreros las defienden cuando llegue el momento justo las activare."

"He visto una de esas antes." Dijo Paria al reconocer una de las gigantes Torres en las pantallas que iban apareciendo delante de ellos, y luego noto como se desarrollaban batallas a los pies de cada una de ellas, no necesitaba pensar mucho para darse cuenta que eran esas sombras las malvadas.

Por un momento ella vio que esos guerreros usando armas tanto primitivas como modernas estaban de algún modo ganando, haciendo retroceder a las sombras con sus poderes, pero luego para su horror vio como las sombras empezaron a juntarse más y más hasta formar una sombra gigante que se abalanzaba nuevamente sobre los guerreros los cuales empezaban a atacarlos con todo lo que tenían.

"¡Akira, ellos fracasaran!" Clamo Paria. "Tienes que sacarlos de ahí, las fuerzas del enemigo son muy poderosas, porque los obligas a hacer eso, ellos morirán irremediablemente si siguen así."

"Deben resistir," Respondió Akira con algo de frialdad en su voz. "El momento de activa mis maquinas aun no ha llegado."

"¡Pero...!"

"Paria, hay mucho mas en juego de lo que-"

Akira se detuvo como si hubiera sentido algo, una pequeña sonrisa asomo sus labios y luego se turno a Paria. "Por favor no intervengas."

"¿Eh?" Paria no podía comprender a Akira.

"¡MUERE AKIRA!"

Antes de que Paria pudiera reaccionar, Akira fue atacado por una extraña luz carmesí, al darse la vuelta ella vio con horror que allí se encontraba el mismo sujeto que trato de matarla en la Tierra hace poco, de su deforme mano salía un poco de humo prueba irrefutable de que él había sido el que disparo, luego el la miro a ella y Paria retrocedió un poco algo temerosa de que pudiera atacarla ahora, pero el solo sonrió y se desvaneció en el aire.

Por un momento, ella se quedo parada allí, sin hacer nada, hasta que por fin pudo salir de su shock y rápidamente fue hacia donde yacía Akira para tratar de ayudarlo.

"¡Akira! ¡¿Estas bien?!"

Paria toco el cuerpo de Akira, pero rápidamente la saco al darse cuenta de la realidad. Akira estaba muerto.

Paria había sufrido por tanto tiempo ya, siendo testigo de como mundo tras mundo era destruido por la antimateria, todo por su culpa y lo único que la había mantenido cuerda hasta era la idea de que alguien en algún lugar estaba haciendo algo para detener toda esta locura, para detener todas estas muertes, pero ahora esa única esperanza había desaparecido.

Todo estaba perdido.

Ya no había esperanza.

Con horror ella observaba como las pantallas se apagaban una a una mientras la antimateria cubría todo a la vista.

Ella grito y lloro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Una lagrima por cada mundo que había visitado, porque sabía que ahora ya nadie más lloraría por ellos.

Continuara...

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Bueno, creo que muchos estaban esperando que hubiera empezado una pelea entre las Domadoras de Papel y los otros grupos de héroes, pero decidí no hacerlo al ver que no encajaba con sus personajes en lo absoluto y una resolución mas o menos pacifica era algo mas creíble.

Como lo prometí en el primer capitulo, aquí esta unas cuantas Biografías de Personajes.

_**BOLT CRANK**_  
**Nombre Verdadero:** Bolt Crack, se cree que antes usaba el nombre de León.  
**Profesión:** Mercenario, aunque también es llamado explorador.  
**Parientes Conocidos:** Ninguno.  
**Planeta de Origen:** La Tierra.  
**Anime:** Eat-man.  
**Armas:** Es experto en toda clase de armas.  
**Habilidades Especiales:** Bolt tiene un poder bizarro, la capacidad de comer cualquier cosa y después recrearlo (mezclando los artículos que comió) de cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Este artículo generalmente se crea en sus manos, aunque a veces también en otras partes del cuerpo, como su cabeza, pecho o piernas. Puede también tiene la habilidad de viajar entre universos supuestamente gracias a un artefacto que comió. Bolt también es un estratega extraordinario que generalmente siempre esta cinco pasos delante de sus enemigos e incluso sus amigos y raramente es tomado por sorpresa.  
**Historia:** Poco o casi nada se sabe de la infancia de Bolt o si alguna vez la tuvo. El nunca envejece y se cree que ha estado desde los inicios de la humanidad, pero no es hasta que se desata una guerra entre la Tierra y otro planeta que él toma el nombre de Bolt Crank, y se dedica a ser Mercenario, su reputación creció tanto que muy pronto fue nombrado el "Mejor Mercenario del Mundo" titulo que aun posee en cada mundo que visita. Una de sus batallas más grandes fue contra Stella una androide que se enamoro de su pasado yo y estuvo a punto de destruir al mundo para tenerlo a él de nuevo, tras adueñarse de los sistemas de defensa de varios países y usar sus armas nucleares. Él es un hombre de pocas palabras y no muestra sus sentimientos. Siempre actúa frío, su cínica personalidad y su actitud de siempre hacer el trabajo y bien puede hacerlo parecer muy frío y oscuro. Pero al final, hace las cosas de manera correcta. Nunca aparece mirando hacia el pasado, ni se arrepiente de nada.

_**TEROMEA**_  
**Nombre Verdadero:** Teromea.  
**Profesión:** Maquina Parasito.  
**Anime-Manga:** Eat-man.  
**Planeta de Origen:** La Tierra.  
**Armas:** Su gran boca.  
**Habilidades Espaciales:** Cuando se fusiono al cuerpo de Bolt, ella pudo usar sus poderes e incluso puede recrear materia orgánica, su cuerpo en si es pequeño pero gracias a la gran cantidad de metal que ha consumido Bolt, Teromea puedo crecer cientos de veces su tamaño original.  
**Historia:** Una maquina parasito creado por Leon (Un clon de Bolt o el original, nuca se supo). Engaño a Bolt para que lo comiera, viviendo en el cuerpo de Bolt como un parásito molestándolo. Su gran objetivo era el de acabar con Stella comiéndosela y el de resucitar a Leon, y convenciendo a Bolt para hacerlo parte de su plan. La resurrección involucro a Teromea comiendo a Leon y usando los poderes de Bolt para recrearlo. Gracias a esto Stella fue detenida de una vez por todas.

_**ZERO**_  
**Nombre Completo:** Saber Marionette Zero.  
**Profesión:** Marioneta de Combate, aventurera.  
**Anime-Manga:** Saber Marionette R y Z.  
**Planeta de Origen:** Terra 2.  
**Armas:** Varían de acuerdo al cuerpo que usa.  
**Habilidades Espaciales:** Ella posee dos cables en su nuca que usar para fusionarse con cualquier Marioneta para formar la '**Ultimate Marionette**', que generalmente varia de forma y poderes dependiendo del cuerpo que ella use.  
**Historia:** Después de la Muerte del Rey Junior de Romana, Lima y Cereza se pusieron en éxtasis al lado de su tumba, 200 años después Mascara, en un nuevo cuerpo clonado, se lleva el cuerpo de Lima y divide su Otome Caído (Circuito Virgen) en dos partes, con una de ellas crea a Zero y con la otra a su hermana Omega, luego puso a Zero en éxtasis al ver que no serviría a sus planes de conquistar Terra 2. Tiempo después es descubierta por accidente por la profesora Kitajima, que la recluta para que ella y su equipo puedan detener los planes de Mascara. Después de feroces batallas contra las nuevas creaciones de Mascara, Zero tiene que pelear contra Omega y luego logra vencerla tras fusionarse con la doctora Kitajima, que era en realidad era Zarzamora que fue resucitado por el original profesor Kitajima y luego fue adoptada como su hija. Mascara termina suicidándose de nuevo al verse victima de sus propios planes (El mismo era una Marioneta y no lo sabia). Omega y Zero se fusionan para formar de nuevo a Lima y deciden viajar por Terra 2.


End file.
